Destinos Cruzados
by Seleneite Andromeda
Summary: Un compromiso roto, un chico con problemas de personalidad, un casi accidente automovilístico, una heredera con poco sentido común, una chica con tendencia a meterse en problemas, tres chicos asquerosamente ricos que no escatiman en gastos cuando de amor se trata y el mejor amigo de éstos, soltero ¿Que sucede cuando mezclas todo? Una aventura, eso es seguro. BBF y Playful kiss.
1. Prologo

**¡Hola de nuevo a todos los conocidos y a los desconocidos también! Aquí vengo con otra historia, aun no termino LDMA (de Harry Potter), sin embargo, tengo días con esta idea en mente, y no me pude contener. Destinos cruzados es un crossover de Playful Kiss y Boys Before Flowers (Boys Over Flowers), así que si quieres entenderla mas fácilmente, te recomiendo que veas ambos dramas.**

**Como sabran, ninguno de los dos dramas me pertenecen, de ser asi, en BBF Yi-Jeong hubiera tenido al menos un beso con Ga-Eul, Woo-Bin seria mi esclavo personal y en PK Oh Ha-Ni definitivamente le hubiera dado algunos buenos golpes a Beak Seung-Jo por su estupidez. **

**Las notas y especificaciones están al final.**

* * *

**Destinos Cruzados.**

Prologo

.

.

.

_Existen los hilos del destino, pero ¿Existen también los accidentes del destino?_

* * *

Lo detestaba, si en sus manos estuviera, le retorcería el cuello lentamente y de ser posible, le deformaría su endemoniadamente perfecto rostro con algunas patadas, puños o mínimo, arañazos. Sonrió tan solo con imaginar la reacción que ese _Don Juan_ de primera tendría al ver su rostro maltratado; Ha Jae-Kyung estaba más que segura que con un solo rasguño, el heredero de II-Sim Constructions borraría su cínica sonrisa y saldría corriendo a ver al cirujano plástico.

Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una carcajada

La mente de la heredera del Grupo JK –una de las potencias económicas más grandes de Corea– desvariaba en los posibles "imprevistos" a los que podía exponer al sujeto que en los últimos meses le causaba dolores de cabeza, al mismo tiempo que conducía por las calles de Seúl. Jae-Kyung era una persona de armas tomar, con una personalidad extrovertida, físicamente atractiva, asquerosamente rica e hija única, dando como resultado a una mujer caprichosa y con muy poco sentido común; Jae-Kyung estaba acostumbrada a tomar y hacer lo que le venía en gana, como cualquier niña rica. Años atrás, se había visto envuelta en un enredoso matrimonio arreglado, el cual había terminado en un rotundo fracaso. En parte su personalidad había tenido mucho que ver, pues se había aferrado a un hombre que no la quería, pues su corazón ya estaba ocupado, pero el detonante definitivo, había sido que la tercera en discordia resulto ser su única amiga. En esa ocasión había aprendido una lección de humildad, pero una personalidad de años no se borraba tan fácilmente.

Jae-Kyung pasó algunos años en Estados Unidos, tiempo suficiente para sanar su corazón y convertir el amor que le tuvo a su exprometido como un simple recuerdo, uno bonito y cálido. Así que una vez superada esa etapa de su vida, regreso a Corea, aunque si hubiera sabido que ahí su vida tendría que estar en contacto con cierto F4, hubiera permanecido en América por muchos años más. El deportivo que conducía aumento la velocidad drásticamente, agitando el corto cabello negro de Jae-Kyung y sacando el susto de su vida a un par de peatones con mala suerte que se atravesaron en su camino.

– ¡Pagaras Song Woo-Bin! – Grito la chica al viento, buscando sacar el malhumor, ya que sus pensamientos de nuevo habían terminado en el príncipe de la mafia. Porque ella era infantil y escandalosa, si, pero también era una mujer con educación en el mundo de las finanzas y las grandes empresas: seria una verdadera tonta si no supiera a esas alturas de su vida los trabajos turbios en los que la familia del Song estaba envuelta.

Apretó los puños sobre el volante. De nuevo estaba pensando en él, pero era imposible no hacerlo, si en los últimos meses se aparecía siempre en todo lugar que ella estaba, siempre con esa sonrisa taimada y sus perfectos modales de caballero, aunque claro, los modales le duraban tan solo minutos, ya que todos sus encuentros terminaban en discusiones. No importaba a donde fuera, Woo-Bin parecía tener un rastreador incrustado, uno que por desgracia, siempre apuntaba hacia Jae-Kyung. Giro de improviso hacia su derecha, pasándose un alto, buscando mezclarse con el tráfico de una avenida más transitada y con una mínima esperanza de perder de vista a su seguridad privada y de paso, a la del F4.

Pero solo a ella se le ocurría tomar prestado –sin pedir permiso– uno de los vehículos de ese sujeto. Una vuelta más, y otra y otra, sin embargo, las camionetas aun le seguían el paso. Estuvo a punto de darse por vencida, igual, el coraje ya había pasado, cuando su celular sonó. Jae-Kyung dudo en contestar o no, pero al final, oprimió el botón verde –sin descuidar la velocidad del vehículo– y dando gracias a la tecnología, la voz de su interlocutor se escucho en todo el carro.

– _Eres una salvaje, mono. Pero te advierto que donde le hagas un rayón a mi auto, no te alcanzara toda la vida para pagarme _– la chica bufó, indignada al escuchar que él solo se preocupara por el auto.

– De saber que eras tú, no hubiera contestado, es más, colgare.

– _¡No te atrevas!_ – El chico levanto la voz, dando su mayor esfuerzo en mantener su compostura. – _Hablo enserio Mono, quiero mi auto de regreso, sano y salvo_. – Dijo Woo-Bin, enfatizando las últimas palabras.

El joven coreano, perteneciente a los F4 –nombre con el que eran conocidos él y sus tres mejores amigos desde jóvenes, dado que sus nombres hacían referencias a flores, además de muchos otros factores que tenían en común– era conocido por su encanto con las mujeres y unos modales envidiables, sin embargo, siempre que trataba con la heredera del Grupo JK, le era complicado ser él mismo.

– Haces mucho escándalo por un simple auto.

– _No es un simple auto. Pero deja de comportarte como una chiquilla, o al menos, no lo hagas cuando de ello depende la vida de mi preciado deportivo._ – Woo-Bin se pateo mentalmente cuando escucho reír a Jae-Kyung. Era esa risita maliciosa que usaba cuando tramaba algo. Suspiro y estuvo tentado a pedirle disculpas a la chica por reírse de su peinado.

Porque si, su precioso automóvil, su deportivo, su único amor estaba en manos de una loca por que él, el príncipe de la mafia, había osado reírse del nuevo corte de cabello que la azabache. Pero Woo-Bin se declaraba inocente, el no era culpable de que molestar a Jae-Kyung le causara tanto placer y diversión, y mucho menos, era culpable que ella fuera tan volátil.

– _Enserio Jae-Kyung-ssi, ese… ¡Que fue ese ruido! ¡Mono…tu…!_

Pero la llamada se había cortado, no sin antes dejarle escuchar a Woo-Bin el sonido que hacían las llantas al frenar de golpe y un grito ahogado de la chica mono. Irónicamente, el primer pensamiento que tuvo, era que Jae-Kyung estuviera sana y salva; el auto había pasado a segundo plano.

* * *

Oh Ha-Ni es una chica despistada, torpe hasta decir basta, con una tendencia ridícula a sufrir accidentes pero con un gran corazón y una fuerza de voluntad admirable. Aunque ese día su fuerza y su espíritu estaban por los suelos. Sujeto con fuerza su celular y siguió corriendo por las calles de Seúl, pidiendo a los dioses que con sus lagrimas también se llevaran el dolor.

No era la primera vez que Beak Seung-Jo, el chico del que estaba enamorada desde la preparatoria la despreciaba, a ella y a sus sentimientos. Siempre siendo tan frio e hiriente con sus palabras. Mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y el nudo en la garganta le cortaba un poco la respiración, recordaba cómo semanas atrás el chico le había propuesto matrimonio, tal vez no de la forma más convencional, pero para ella había sido más que suficiente: Ha-Ni aquel día había sentido que volaba, que soñaba despierta, que todo su mundo se iluminaba, todo con una oración sencilla. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, llorando de nuevo por culpa de Seung-Jo y su nula calidad humana para decir las cosas.

– Tal vez deberíamos pensarlo. Nos estamos apresurando. – Las palabras del joven genio aun se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. Ella había soñado tantas veces con ir a comprar su vestido, escoger los anillos de compromiso, tomarse fotos y todas esas cosas que hacen los enamorados antes de su boda, pero con Beak Seung-Jo las cosas nunca eran normales.

Le dolió, más bien dicho, aun le dolía. Oh Ha-Ni paro de correr, en parte por la falta de aire y en parte por el dolor en el pecho, un dolor que iba más allá de lo físico. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, buscando llevar ese preciado elemento a sus pulmones.

– ¡Cuidado niña! – Le grito alguien. Ha-Ni parpadeo confundida, aun con la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas y su cabeza hecha un lio por tanto pensamiento, pudo distinguir como un deportivo amarillo se dirigía a ella. Sin darse cuenta se había detenido en medio de la calle.

Todo paso demasiado rápido.

El grito de Ha-Ni nació y murió en la garganta de ella, su cuerpo se paralizo ante el inminente destino; una reacción natural para protegerse del dolor. Los gritos que se escucharon alrededor fueron los de los espectadores y de la chica que conducía el auto, quien milagrosamente en un instante de lucidez viro el volante. El deportivo paso a menos de cinco centímetros del cuerpo de la joven Oh Ha-Ni.

– ¡_Aigo_! ¿Estás bien _dongseng_? – Oh Ha-Ni estaba en un estado de shock, paralizada por el miedo, aun así, la voz de la mujer que hasta hace unos minutos conducía el deportivo le llegaba clara a sus sentidos. ¿Estaba viva? Era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de la chiquilla de llorosos ojos negros. – ¿Estas herida? La verdad ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Jae-Kyung se disculpaba una y otra vez; Al mismo tiempo que hacia torpes reverencias, revisaba a la niña que casi atropellaba. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, la imagen que su mente traicionera creaba de esa chiquilla llena de sangre, tampoco le ayudaba a tranquilizar sus nervios, y para colmo, no daba señales de salir de su estado catatónico. Pasó sus manos frente a los ojos de la desconocida, estuvo a punto de sacudirla, pero temía hacerle algún daño.

– Por favor, responde… – Miro nerviosa a su alrededor. La gente empezaba a acercarse.

– Yo… e-estoy bien… señorita. – La voz temblorosa de Ha-Ni apenas y pudo pronunciar palabras, pero sus ojos eran otra cosa, en segundos se llenaron de lágrimas. Jae-Kyung miro horrorizada a la joven adolescente.

– No llores, no… no lo hagas. Todo está bien. Todo está bien… – Y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, opto por lo más normal en ese tipo de situaciones: abrazo a la desconocida.

La joven heredera sintió como el dolor de esa niña se escapaba en cada lágrima que daba, y eso la desconcertaba. Si ella hubiera estado a punto de ser atropellada claro que estaría asustada y seguramente en una crisis nerviosa, pero esa chica lloraba como si el mundo estuviera por terminar. Le di unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda, le ayudo a ponerse de pie –ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento ambas habían terminado de rodillas, cual mártires de guerra– y le ofreció su pañuelo.

– En verdad siento lo de hace un momento. – De nuevo se estaba disculpado, no era algo que Jae-Kyung hiciera seguido, sin embargo, esa niña le inspiraba ternura y unas enormes ganas de cuidarla.

– No, yo soy la que no me fije por donde iba – Oh Ha-Ni hizo algunas reverencias, aun lloraba, pero el susto había pasado – y me quede parada en medio de la calle. Fue mi culpa. Yo y mi capacidad de meterme en problemas.

Jae-Kyung sonrió.

– En realidad, ambas hemos tenido la culpa. Tu por tu capacidad para meterte en problemas, y yo, por conducir a alta velocidad y venir peleando con… ¡Woo-Bin va a matarme!

La cara de susto mas el grito de la chica de cabellos negros asusto a Ha-Ni, haciéndola retroceder algunos pasos. Jae-Kyung hasta el momento solo se había preocupado por la salud de la niña, pero ahora, viendo las condiciones en las que había quedado el deportivo, empezaba a preocuparse por su integridad física y mental.

El príncipe de la mafia se le comería viva. O al menos, la torturaría hasta el fin de sus días.

Giro la cabeza para todos lados, rogando a los cielos que los gorilas de su amigo, o si es que podía considerar a si a Woo-Bin, no estuvieran cerca, pero toda ilusión se rompió al ver a lo lejos un grupo de sujetos vestidos de negro bajar de algunas camionetas y carros sin placas.

– Oye… – Jae-Kyung atrajo la atención de la niña, quien también había estado mirando el deportivo. En la mente de Oh Ha-Ni la idea aterradora de que esa señorita de un momento a otro la mandaría a la cárcel por arruinar tan costoso carro se hacía más lúcida. Trago saliva. – ¿Tu vives por aquí cerca? – La niña negó – ¿Pero conocer el barrio, cierto? Dime que al menos tienes una idea de cómo escapar.

– Pues sí, pero… ¿Escapar?

– ¡Genial!

Y sin darle tiempo a decir una palabra más, Jae-Kyung tomo la mano de la chica y hecho a correr.

* * *

Las dos chicas corrían por las calles de uno de los barrios de Seúl como si la vida dependiera de ello. Ha-Ni agradecía ser una chica deportista y activa, pues con la cantidad de calles que llevaban recorridas, otra persona ya hubiera caído muerta de cansancio. Jae-Kyung giro la cabeza una vez más y tras asegurarse que ya nadie les seguía, se detuvo.

– Gracias… ¿He?

– Oh Ha-Ni – dijo la chiquilla.

– ¡Oh Ha-Ni! A partir de hoy te has convertido en una gran amiga. Soy Ha Jae-Kyung, pero tú me puedes decir _Onni_. – La azabache sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras hablaba demasiado rápido. Ha-Ni parpadeo confundida, abrumada por el carácter alegre y audaz de la chica que casi la atropella.

– Yo no podría… es demasiado… usted…

Jae-Kyung paro de hablar y frunció ligeramente los labios.

– ¿No quieres ser mi amiga? ¿Es porque casi te atropello? – Ha-Ni abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la heredera continuo hablando – Enserio yo no quería hacerlo, todo fue culpa del tonto de Woo-Bi.

– ¡No es eso señorita Ha Jae-Kyung! – Ha-Ni negó efusivamente con sus manos. Ella no se estaba negando a hacer amiga, en realidad, ella era muy sociable, pero con solo mirar la ropa y el auto –o lo que había sido un auto– que usaba, podía deducir que esa chica tenía dinero, mucho dinero.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Tienes algo en mi contra? – Ha-Ni no se atrevió a decir nada, solo negó efusivamente con la cabeza, no quería ofenderla de ninguna manera ¡Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo iba a pagar ese costoso carro! Bajo la cabeza apesumbrada, de nuevo su mala suerte le estaba pasando factura. – Si es por el carro, no te preocupes. Igual no es mío y la culpa de que se estropeara fue de ese infeliz Don Juan. Tengo hambre y me duelen los pies de tanto correr ¡Vamos a comer!

Y sin esperar respuesta tomo la mano de Oh Ha-Ni, quien solo se dejo guiar. Ninguna de las dos imaginaba que un simple accidente automovilístico iba a traer tantas consecuencias a sus vidas.

* * *

**Primero voy a aclarar algunas palabras usadas en el texto:**

**- La terminación "ssi". En corea es de mala educación llamar a alguien directamente por su nombre, en caso de hacerlo, se le agrega esa terminación. Es por educación. Ejemplo, la forma en que Woo-Bin llamo a Jae-Kyung-ssi.**

**- "Aigo". Es la palabra que viene a ser lo mismo que ¡Dios mio!.**

**- "Dongseng". Esta palabra la usas las mujeres para referirse a amigas cercanas de menor edad. Es como decir, hermana menor.**

**- "Onni". Casi lo mismo que arriba, lo usan las mujeres, solo que en esta ocasion, pare referirse a mujeres amigas mayores.**

**Explicado eso, viene otra aclaración, esta vez, sobre la linea de la historia. Por decisión mia, porque me gusta y porque era necesario para el fic, Beak Seung-Jo rompe el compromiso al sentirse presionado por su madre y Oh Ha-Ni, a partir de ahi empieza mi historia. Quien ya vio PK sabe de que momento de la historia hablo, que es lo que estoy cambiado, no quiero hacer spoiler, asi que no dire mas. En el caso de BBF, situaría todo esto después de los especiales de "5 años después".**

**Hasta el momento estas son mis aclaraciones, si les gusto o tienen dudas, haganmelo saber. ¿Sobre las parejas? ... ;)**

**Lo se, estoy loca xD**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Si, lo se, yo debería estar actualizando primero mi otra historia, pero la verdad, la inspiración me nació para terminar este capitulo. Notas al final.**

**Como sabran, ninguno de los dos dramas me pertenecen, de ser asi, en BBF Yi-Jeong hubiera tenido al menos un beso con Ga-Eul, Woo-Bin seria mi esclavo personal y en Playful kiss Oh Ha-Ni definitivamente le hubiera dado algunos buenos golpes a Beak Seung-Jo por su estupidez.**

* * *

**Destinos Cruzados.**

Capitulo 1

.

.

.

_Futuro incierto_

* * *

Beak Seung-Jo miraba sin mirar por la ventana más cercana, incluso no se molestaba en fingir que estaba prestando atención a la clase –como regularmente lo hacía cuando el tema que trataba el profesor él ya lo dominaba– o tomaba apuntes. A su lado, Hae-Ra le lanzaba discretas miradas de tanto en tanto, tratando de descubrir el extraño comportamiento del chico; para la mayoría, el casi recién ingresado genio de la universidad de Parang estaba tan normal como siempre, pero su compañera de clases –y exnovia– le conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo estaba mal con él.

No solo había estado distraído en la escuela, en el trabajo ya ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir una sonrisa cuando atendía a los comensales y por si fuera poco, tenía cuatro días seguidos yendo a los entrenamientos de tenis ¡Y Seung-Jo nunca iba a los entrenamientos más de dos días seguidos!

– ¿Vamos a comer juntos? – Pregunto en un tono más que animado, con esa sonrisa que media universidad consideraba de una reina de belleza. – Conozco un nuevo lugar que…

– Quede en comer con mi madre.

Y sin dar más explicación, el chico de cabello oscuro se perdió por el pasillo, dejando a una Hae-Ra con las palabras en la boca y un poco común sentimiento de amargura en la boca del estomago. Desde que había conocido a Seung-Jo el primer día de clases, este nunca le había tratado de forma tan cortante y fría. ¿Así se sentía Oh Ha-Ni cada que era rechazada? Por primera vez, Hae-Ra sintió empatía por la torpe chica.

* * *

El camino a su hogar nunca se le había hecho tan largo y tedioso, pero desde que la cabeza hueca de Ha-Ni no regresaba a casa, un sentimiento de preocupación se había instalado en él.

– Estoy en casa. – Dijo con voz lo suficientemente audible para que su madre y su hermano le escucharan. En realidad, él no era de las personas que al llegar a casa hacia escándalo, era más bien de las personas que entraba, si había alguien en la sala daba una ligera reverencia mas por educación que por que fuera feliz saludando personas y finalmente subía a su habitación para dormir –y de un tiempo atrás, en ocasiones a estudiar o molestar a Ha-Ni–. Pero muy en su interior, pensaba que si anunciaba su llegada, la chica de la cual estaba enamorado –aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta muy seguido– iba a salir a recibirle.

– Mamá no está en casa, ha ido a surtir la despensa. – Eun-Jo le respondió desde el sillón más alejado, donde tranquilamente estaba leyendo un libro. – Y no, aun no regresa a casa.

– ¿De qué hablas? – A Seung-Jo no le gustaba mentirle a su pequeño hermano, pero seguía siendo demasiado orgulloso para demostrar que la ausencia de Ha-Ni le estaba trastornando.

– Creo que esta vez esa tonta se lo tomo muy personal – continúo hablando el menor, ignorando la pregunta de su hermano –, pero así es mejor. ¿Crees que mamá me regresara mi habitación si en una semana más ella no regresa?

El mayor de los hermanos Beak arrugo las cejas ligeramente. La idea de que su Ha-Ni no regresara a casa no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Con paso tranquilo subió al segundo piso, deteniéndose a medio camino, taladrando con la mirada la puerta que pertenecía a _ella_. Justo ese día se cumplían dieciséis días desde que rompió su compromiso, dieciséis días desde que Ha-Ni no regresaba a casa ¡Ni siquiera había acudido a la universidad, a tenis o comunicado con sus amigas!

Los únicos que parecían conocer la ubicación de la chica eran el padre de la susodicha y su propia madre. Increíblemente, incluso la señora Beak no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles, la única vez que Seung-Jo pregunto a su madre por el paradero de Oh Ha-Ni, esta le había mirado tristemente y respondido con un seco y simple "no sé".

– ¿Dónde estás Oh Ha-Ni? – Se atrevió a preguntar en la soledad de su habitación a la nada, dejando escapar un suspiro triste.

* * *

– ¡Voy tarde, voy tarde! ¡Yah! ¿Por qué no me levantaste Jae-Kyung Onni? – Oh Ha-Ni corría de un lado de la habitación a otro, saltando en un pie, intentando ponerse los zapatos con una mano mientras la otra la usaba para sujetar su cabello en un intento de moño alto y en la boca sobresalía el cepillo de dientes. – ¡Tenía que estar para medio día y pasan de las dos! – Con un último salto, termino de acomodarse los zapatos, aunque de camino al baño se estrello con uno de los modernos sofás. – Duele, duele, duele…

Los ojos café oscuro de Jae seguían a su nueva amiga de un lado a otro y su rostro se mostraba _serio_, sin saber muy bien que decir, pero internamente luchaba con contener la carcajada que pugnaba por salir.

– Cuando llegué te mirabas tan relajada durmiendo, que pensé que después de días sin descansar como debe de ser, te merecías unos horas más – Jae-Kyung inclino ligeramente su cuerpo, disculpándose – pero si vas muy tarde te puedo prestar a mi chofer o…

– ¡No!... digo, no es necesario, le enviare un mensaje a _Sunbae_ para avisar que llegare tarde. ¡Nos vemos en la noche!

Y agitando una de sus manos, salió presurosa del departamento.

La joven heredera se quedo mirando la puerta unos segundos más, antes de sonreír. Aun tenía fresco en su memoria la imagen del rostro lloroso y la mirada melancólica de Ha-Ni cuando la conoció, así que verla feliz después de unos días le ponía de buen humor. El día del accidente –después de la huida de los guardaespaldas– mientras ambas almorzaban en un pequeño y escondido local de sushi, la niña le había contado parte de su trágica vida; de la destrucción de su casa por un temblor, de sus más de cuatro años de enamoramiento y persecución a un mismo chico hasta haber logrado que se fijara en ella, de su torpeza y sus nulas habilidades y finalmente, de su recién roto compromiso.

Jae-Kyung no supo si fue eso último o si fue la apariencia de desvalida o un poco de ambas lo que le había tocado el corazón, pero de inmediato se había sentido identificada con la chiquilla de cabello y grandes ojos negros.

– A partir de hoy, vas a vivir conmigo. – Textualmente esas habían sido las palabras que la heredera del Grupo JK había usado. Oh Ha-Ni se había negado por lo menos dos horas consecutivas, pero aun no nacía persona que fuera capaz de oponerse a los caprichos de Jae-Kyung.

Así Ha-Ni había sido arrastrada a una de las zonas más caras y céntricas de Seúl, a vivir en un veinteavo piso en uno de los departamentos más lujosos –que ni en sus sueños había llegado a imaginar– y con todas las comedidas que una joven mujer puede llegar a desear.

La convivencia era bastante peculiar. Todos los días Ha-Ni se encargaba de despertar a su salvadora –no sin antes haber forcejado al menos unos quince minutos con las sabanas y algunos despertadores rotos–, ambas desayunaban juntas, siempre siendo Jae-Kyung la que preparaba los alimentos y después no se veían el rostro hasta la cena –la chica de cabellos cortos demasiado ocupada en las empresas de la familia y la joven universitaria usando todo su día en una pequeña clínica como aprendiz de enfermera–, donde siempre pedían comida ya preparada y se ponían a conversar largo y tendido hasta entrada la madrugada.

* * *

Oh Ha-Ni entro presurosa a la pequeña pero bien equipada clínica. Había descubierto el lugar dos días después de mudarse con Jae-Kyung y de corazón, la chica agradecía al destino por poner ese lugar en su camino; El primer día fuera de su casa –o la casa de los Beak, que a fin de caso era lo mismo– había pasado entre lágrimas y un doloroso sentimiento de tristeza, lamentándose por ser tan torpe y tan poca cosa a los ojos del amor de su vida. El segundo día, Jae-Kyung se apareció a media mañana, informándole a su nueva amiga que había pedido un permiso especial en la universidad para que se ausentara por tiempo indefinido y además le había sacado casi a rastras del departamento.

– Vales mucho Ha-Ni, pero el problema es que tu aun no lo sabe, y tampoco sabes que hacer de tu vida – le había dicho la chica de corto cabello negro cuando estuvieron en la calle – y si no te ayudo a espabilar es porque en estos momentos mi padre me tiene presionada ¡Si falto un solo día a la empresa mi libertad lo lamentara! – Con delicadeza coloco en las manos de la chiquilla un papel y algunos billetes. – Esa es la dirección del departamento y dinero suficiente para que tomes un taxi de regreso sin importar en que parte de la ciudad te encuentres.

– Yo… no entiendo.

– Mientras viví en Nueva York un amigo me dijo que cuando uno se pierde, lo único que tenemos que hacer es caminar y preguntar. Así que lo que resta del día vas a caminar y caminar por las calles de Seúl hasta que encuentres que quieres hacer de tu vida – Ha-Ni abrió la boca, dispuesta a rebatir, pero no alcanzo a pronunciar ni media palabra – ¡Si no lo logras hoy, lo intentaras mañana y así consecutivamente, hasta que encuentres algo que te inspire!

Esa fue la segunda vez que Oh Ha-Ni experimento lo alocada y extravagante personalidad de Jae-Kyung.

Siguiendo el consejo de su amiga, Ha-Ni vago por horas, deteniéndose en algunos lugares que le traían recuerdos o en donde algo llamara tu atención. Al inicio no sabía qué rumbo tomar, pero cuando paso fuera de una tienda de uniformes y en el aparador se exhibía una linda bata blanca de doctor, pensó que sería bueno iniciar por los lugares relacionados con la medicina. En el día visito un hospital, dos locales de dentistas, un laboratorio de análisis, algunas farmacias e incluso tiendas donde vendían materiales y objetos usados por médicos.

Después de horas de caminar sin un rumbo totalmente fijo, que la noche le alcanzara y verse totalmente perdida en un bario de clase humilde decidió que por un día había tenido suficiente. Saco de su bolsa el papel donde tenía anotada la dirección y retorno por donde había llegado, pero a cinco cuadras de caminata y una vuelta equivocada, termino frente a una pequeña clínica y no en la calle donde se suponía tomaría el taxi que le llevaría de regreso.

– Es muy tarde para que una señorita ande vagando sola. – Un señor mayor de edad que vestía un sencillo conjunto de vestir y un maletín en mano le sonrió desde la puerta de la clínica.

– ¡Lo siento! Es que me perdí. – Ha-Ni se sonrojo de la pena al mismo tiempo que hacia una reverencia. – Estaba buscando la parada de taxis.

El anciano negó divertido con la cabeza, y le hizo señas de que le siguiera.

– Disculpe… ¿Usted es el médico de ese lugar? – Señalo la clínica. No había podido evitar la curiosidad, él señor se miraba bastante mayor pero el maletín y la bata blanca que colgaba de su hombro le hacían saber que él era medico.

– Por supuesto, estoy en mi mejor momento para atender la clínica ¡Estos jóvenes del día de hoy!

Los ojos de Ha-Ni se abrieron más de lo normal y se disculpo una y otra vez. El camino hasta la parada dejo de ser silencioso y al final, terminaron quedándose un par de minutos más, conversando sobre medicina y lo gratificante que era ayudar al prójimo.

– Si tanto te interesa, puedes venir mañana y ayudarme con los pacientes. Tal vez y logres descubrir si en verdad tienes futuro en la medicina.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Podría…? – El anciano asintió. – ¡Entonces nos vemos mañana!

Las horas en la clínica eran de lo más gratificante para Oh Ha-Ni, quien después de casi dos semanas, había comprobado que quería ser enfermera, solo que ahora estaba segura que no solo se trataba de un capricho para estar cerca de Seung-Jo, sino que era algo que en verdad le apasionaba.

– Niña, baja de las nubes, esos instrumentos no se esterilizaran solos. – Le regaño de forma amable el doctor Seok-Young.

– ¡Lo siento! No volverá a ocurrir. – La chica saco la lengua de forma graciosa y rápidamente se puso a trabajar, por su parte, el viejo doctor suspiro, sabiendo que esa no sería la última vez que le llamaría la atención.

– A todo esto ¿Has visto a ese nieto mío? – ella negó – Aigo, tu llegas tarde y ese chiquillo raro que no se aparece ¡Me hare viejo con ustedes!

Y quejándose de la irresponsabilidad de la juventud, se encerró en el consultorio a atender a su último paciente.

– Tu abuelo se acaba de encerrar quejándose de ti. – Fueron las palabras con las que Ha-Ni recibió a un atractivo chico de cabellos castaño claro que vestía completamente de blanco.

– Buenas noches ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué tal te fue en la universidad? Sí, yo también me alegro que estés bien Oh Ha-Ni. – Contraataco diplomáticamente el recién llegado, con una ligera sonrisa, haciendo que la chica se avergonzara por su recibimiento.

– ¡Ah, sunbae, eres malo!

– ¿En serio? Hasta hoy en la mañana, pensaba que era un príncipe celestial.

Los grandes ojos negros de Oh Ha-Ni se abrieron más de lo normal y su cara rápidamente adquirió color, aunque después de días de burla, ya lograba que el rubor no fuera tan marcado. Yoon Ji-Hoo era el nieto del médico y el chico más atractivo que Ha-Ni había visto en la vida: no solo físicamente era guapo, sino que además, era un caballero y sumamente inteligente.

Lo había conocido el día que había acudido a la clínica por primera vez como observadora y casi se lleva un susto de muerte al ver el parecido que tenia con su amor de toda la vida, Seung-Jo. O al menos, esa fue la primera impresión, pues cuando le observo más detenidamente pudo apreciar las diferencias: El nieto del doctor tenía el cabello claro y no oscuro, era más alto y además los rasgos faciales no eran idénticos a Seung-Jo, pero si con un aire de similitud, el parecido radicaba más en que tenían el mismo estilo de cara. Y ni hablar del carácter, Ji-Hoo era reservado, pero todo un caballero a la hora de tratar a las mujeres –en general– y también podía llegar a ser bromista. Para el final del día, su carácter soñador y su mala costumbre de pensar en voz alta le jugaron en contra.

– Eres como un príncipe celestial. – Le había soltado de buenas a primeras cuando ya casi iban a cerrar la clínica.

Claro, después de decir eso salió prácticamente corriendo y al día siguiente se había dedicado a evitarlo.

– Sunbae ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Ambos estaban poniendo en orden los últimos pendientes de la clínica.

– Ya lo has hecho. – Se burlo pacíficamente de la chiquilla.

– Bueno, otra pregunta. – Ji-Hoo asintió – ¿Mañana podrías tomarte al menos una hora para explicarme unos términos que no comprendo? Te prometo poner mucha atención.

El estudiante de medicina asintió.

Otro de los motivos por los que Ha-Ni disfrutaba de ir a la clínica del doctor Seok-Young era su nieto. Él estaba a punto de pasar a su ultimo año de medicina y era sumamente inteligente, Ji-Hoo al igual que su abuelo, se tomaba un poco de tiempo para ayudar en su preparación a la chica para tomar el examen de cambio de especialidad en la universidad.

– ¡Hasta mañana! – Se despidió Oh Ha-Ni del abuelo Yoon y de su nieto en la parada de taxis, negándose como siempre a que le acompañaran hasta su casa.

Después de todo, no se sentía lista para explicar porque vivía en un lujoso edificio de departamentos.

* * *

**Primero, palabras nuevas:**

**-Sunbae.- Que es la forma en la que llaman a todas las personas que tengan mayor conocimiento o experiencia en algún trabajo o estudio. O sea, un _superior._**

**Ahora bien, primero en fic lo había puesto en _Crossover,_ pero como tiene mas de BBF y de Playful kiss solo tomare algunas cosas, mejor lo deje en esta categoría.**

**En este capitulo hablo un poco de Seung-Jo y la nueva vida que esta viviendo Ha-Ni gracias a la intervencion de Jae-Kyung ¡Y sorpresa! Ji-Hoo y su abuelo. Planeo no hacer tan largo y tedioso el Fic, asi que sera común que veamos como pasan los dias rapidamente, pero todo lleva logica. Tambien prometo que veran a los F4 haciendo de las suyas. De momento me despido, no estoy muy segura cuando actualizare de nuevo, pero prometo no tardarme mucho.**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Actualizando... aunque debería estar haciendo tarea xD!**

**Como sabran, ninguno de los dos dramas me pertenecen, de ser asi, en BBF Yi-Jeong hubiera tenido al menos un beso con Ga-Eul, Woo-Bin seria mi esclavo personal y en Playful kiss Oh Ha-Ni definitivamente le hubiera dado algunos buenos golpes a Beak Seung-Jo por su estupidez.**

* * *

**Destinos Cruzados.**

Capitulo 2

.

.

.

_Viejos recuerdos… nuevas memorias I_

* * *

Era viernes por la tarde y la casa de Jun-Pyo de nuevo contaba con la reunión semanal de los F4.

Si bien los cuatro herederos tenían en su poder clubs, bares y otros centros de entretenimiento donde pasar la tarde, desde que dejaron Shinhwa –que viene a ser lo mismo, dejar la sala de entretenimiento privada– y que la expresidenta Kang se mantenía ocupada en atender la recuperación de su marido, la mansión principal de la familia Goo se convirtió en el lugar predilecto para las reuniones de los cuatro atractivos jóvenes.

– ¿Y Jan-Di? No le he visto desde que llegamos. – Pregunto Woo-Bin, al tiempo que tomaba una carta del mazo central y descartaba una de su mano.

– Querrás decir que no la has escuchado gritar o regañar a Jun-Pyo por alguna acción sin sentido o algún regalo extravagante.

– ¡Yah! ¿Qué clase de amigo eres tú? – Se quejo el dueño de la casa, apuntando con la mano que sostenía su juego a la cara de Yi-Jeong, quien aprovecho para observar descaradamente las cinco cartas. – ¡No hagas trampa!

– No lo hago. Tú eres muy descuidado. – Acomodo su juego, y aprovechando sus nuevos conocimientos, tiro al centro una carta que a Jun-Pyo no le servía, obligándole a tomar más cartas del mazo central. – Y sigues sin respondernos.

Ji-Hoo y Woo-Bin rieron disimuladamente la mala suerte de su líder.

– Mi hermana la ah arrastrado de compras.

– Joo-Hee-noona y Jan-Di ¿De compras? – Pregunto Ji-Hoo escéptico.

Los otros dos F4 estaban por preguntar lo mismo. Era bien conocida la personalidad sencilla de Jan-Di, aun después de haberse casado con Jun-Pyo, continuaba odiando el derroche de dinero e ir de compras era una de sus actividades menos favoritas. Por el contrario, Joon-Hee era una obsesiva de las compras; no al grado como Jae-Kyung, pero bien podía pasar horas en un centro comercial vaciando tiendas de todo tipo.

– Tú me pediste que la sacara de casa sin que sospechara – Jun-Pyo le lanzo una mirada a su amigo casanova –, y pedirle ayuda a mi hermana fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

– Dirás, la única solución donde tú no sales lastimado o regañado. – La risa de los F4 no se hizo esperar, al igual que los típicos gritos de reclamo del hombre más rico de Corea del Sur. – Pero, _Bro_… ¿Por qué?

La pregunta fue dirigida al ceramista del grupo, que en ese momento, mostraba su mano: una perfecta flor imperial.

– Gane. – Con la elegancia que le caracterizaba, el casanova tomo las ganancias de ese juego. – Y quería a Jan-Di lejos de la mansión, porque de lo contrario, no podría mantener en secreto el motivo por el cual viajaremos a Nueva Caledonia.

En la cara de los tres chicos se expresaba la misma duda: _"¿Vamos a viajar?"._

– Le propondré matrimonio a Ga-Eul.

Woo-Bin escupió el Wisky que tenía en la boca, Ji-Hoo dejo de barajear el mazo de cartas y Jun-Pyo le miro como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

* * *

– Eh… Jae-Kyung-onni…

– ¿Si?

– ¿Por qué vamos al aeropuerto a _esta_ hora?

Ha-Ni señalo la construcción que se empezaba a visualizar con mayor claridad en su camino. Se restregó los ojos con cuidado y dio un bostezo. Después de convivir tres semanas con Jae-Kyung se podía decir que estaba más o menos acostumbrada a sus locuras y planes de último minuto, sin embargo, ese viernes estaba a punto de dar media noche y la heredera del grupo JK la había subido a su auto sin darle una explicación. Se pregunto mentalmente si su amiga iba a recoger a algún familiar o simplemente se le había antojado cenar en alguno de los puestos de comida rápida del aeropuerto, después de todo, se trataba de Ha Jae-Kyung.

– Nos vamos de fin de semana a la playa. Jan-Di me llamo hace – observo su costoso reloj de mano – un poco más de dos horas para invitarme y no le puedo decir que no a mi mejor amiga. Además, siempre he querido conocer Nueva Caledonia. ¡Vamos, abajo!

Jae empujo con cuidado a su amiga –quien estaba un poco mas dormida que despierta–, apresurándola a bajar del auto.

– Pero esto es un poco apres… ¿¡Nueva Caledonia!? – Ha-Ni espabilo por completo, tras algunos minutos en que su cerebro proceso la información. No era la chica mas lista de Corea, pero sabía lo suficiente para entender que al lugar al que se dirigían estaba fuera del país. –Yo… no tengo pasaporte, ni dinero… ¡Tampoco he avisado a papá!

– No te preocupes, me he encargado de todo, incluso llame a tu padre. Me costó un poco de trabajo, pero al final accedió. – Termino de decir con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. – ¡Oh, lo olvida! Me tome la libertad de comprarte algunas mudas de ropa para la playa.

La conversación, si es que se le puede llamar a si, termino en el momento en que ambas muchachas subieron al jet privado de la compañía JK. Ha-Ni no dejaba de sorprenderse de la habilidad que tenía su amiga para convencer a las personas –es decir, hacer lo que se le venía en gana– y llevar a cabo todas sus locas y espontaneas ideas.

Dejo que el personal le guiara a su asiento. Ella nunca había viajado en avión, pero estaba casi segura que de igual manera, los lujos con los que contaba ese jet no eran algo normal; los asientos eran de piel, el piso y la mitad de las paredes estaban alfombradas, también había algunos tapetes en el piso –claramente importados– y algunos aparatos de última tecnología para hacer más agradable el viaje. Una azafata le dio las instrucciones para el viaje, le ofreció cena y bebidas –que amablemente rechazo– y antes de despedirse le recordó que si necesitaba algo tan solo usara el teléfono que estaba a un costado de su asiento.

– Jae-Kyung-onni, en verdad agradezco todo esto ¿Pero su amiga no se molestara? Digo, la invito a usted. – Quiso decirle que además, no se sentiría cómoda entre tanta gente rica e importante, pero Jae con su siempre gran sonrisa la tranquilizo.

– Jan-Di es una persona maravillosa, jamás se molestaría por recibirte en su isla. Además, eres mi amiga también…

Pero Ha-Ni ya no le estaba escuchando, su mente había quedado trabada después de que Jae-Kyung menciono la palabra _SU isla_. La joven estudiante mentiría si dijera que en esas semanas se había acostumbrado a las excentricidades de una persona rica, incluso estaba pensando seriamente en volver a la casa de la familia Beak, y así dejar de causar problemas a la azabache. Si hasta el momento no había regresado, era porque no se sentía lista para convivir de nuevo con Seung-Jo.

Había regresado a la universidad, pero en esos días se las ingeniaba para evadir al chico. Para empezar había dejado de asistir al club de tenis; no se atrevía a renunciar, pero tenía la esperanza que después de faltar tanto tiempo, Kyung-Soo-sunbae –el capitán de tenis y buen amigo de Seung-Jo– le diera de baja. Otra medida que tomo era entrar de ultimas en la clase de inglés –la única que compartía con él–, de preferencia al mismo tiempo que el maestro y sentarse de los últimos lugares, cerca de la puerta, facilitándole de esta forma el salir corriendo en cuanto terminaba la clase. Se estaba portando como una cobarde, sí; pero Jae-Kyung a cada momento le recordaba que debía ser fuerte, aclarar sus sentimientos y buscar su independencia.

– Donseng, despierta. – La voz de Jae-Kyung la trajo de vuelta. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero el viaje había llegado a su fin. – ¡Bienvenida a Nueva Caledonia! Ya es tarde, así que iremos directo a dormir, pero en la mañana te prometo que recorreremos todo el lugar.

– Si, en la mañana.

Pero a esas alturas la chiquilla ya no le estaba escuchando, estaba muerta de sueño y en lo único que pensaba era en una cama.

* * *

Bostezo por una vez más frente al espejo. Ha-Ni termino de sujetarse el cabello en una cola de lado y colocar un poco mas de corrector y maquillaje bajo sus ojos, para ocultar sus ojeras. Si por ella fuera, estuviera durmiendo un poco más, ya que la cama estaba bastante cómoda; habían llegado de madrugada, pero a las siete de la mañana, Jae-Kyung le hizo una amistosa llamada al celular –ya que no había podido ingresar a su habitación– para asegurarse de que se levantara y la acompañara a tomar el desayuno y presentarla a sus amigos.

Oh Ha-Ni se vistió lo mejor que pudo y esperaba agradarles a los amigos ricos de su amiga, pero estaba aterrada ¡Qué clase de persona era dueña de una isla! Una asquerosamente rica, definitivamente. Aliso la falda azul marino con encajes y salió de la habitación.

– ¡Te tardaste! – Fue el amable recibimiento, en conjunto con un abrazo, de parte de Jae-Kyung. La pelinegra usaba un simple vestido largo de playa blanco a juego con sandalia de piso y unos enormes lentes oscuros.

– Perdón, pero estos días en la universidad han sido de maratón, mas la desvelada… tuve problemas para levantarme.

– Entiendo, yo también he tenido mucho trabajo en la compañía.

– Eso me recuerda… ¿No se supone no podías faltar a trabajar o tu padre daría el grito al cielo? – Ha-Ni recordaba perfectamente una de las primeras conversaciones, donde Jae le conto que su padre estaba en plan estricto con ella desde que años atrás había cancelado un compromiso con un joven rico, heredero de una gran empresa.

– No puedo faltar, pero hasta papá sabe que una invitación de parte de la esposa de un F4 no se puede rechazar. – Ha-Ni estuvo a punto de preguntar que era un F4, pero la sonrisa divertida de la pelinegra se borró al instante que un hombre guapísimo de cabello cobrizo se paraba frente a ellas.

Ha-Ni mordió su labio inferior y sus ojos adormilados adquirieron un brillo de sorpresa. No solo se trataba de un hombre guapo… ¡Eran tres hombres guapos! Cada uno parecía sacado de un cuento mitológico de dioses: Altos, atléticos, de facciones agraciadas y piel tan perfecta que hasta un bebe envidiaría. Además, vestían exquisitamente.

– _Yo_ – saludo Woo-Bin con su típica mezcla de inglés-coreano – Little lady, mono.

– Assh, deja de llamarme así, idiota. – Y con nada de disimulo, Jae-Kyung le dio un pisotón al príncipe de la mafia. – ¡Jan-Di!

Y haciendo a un lado sin mucha delicadeza al F4, la pelinegra avanzo hasta su mejor amiga para darle un enorme abrazo. Por su parte, Oh Ha-Ni entraba en su faceta de timidez; El chico que les había saludado tomó su mano para depositar un beso, haciéndola sonrojar hasta la raíz del cabello. Al fondo los otros dos chicos y una chica bastante bonita le miraban curiosos.

– Hey, mono ¿Dónde secuestraste a ese cachorrito?

La complexión delgada, los grandes ojos somnolientos, el rostro apenado y las facciones aniñadas hacían parecer a Ha-Ni como un cachorro desvalido frente a los F4.

– ¡Goo Jun-Pyo, no seas grosero! – Le grito Jan-Di a su marido.

– Ella es mi nueva amiga, Oh Ha-Ni. Está viviendo conmigo y no la podía dejar sola en casa. Ha-Ni, ella es mi mejor amiga Geum Jan-Di.

– Un gusto. – Ha-Ni hizo una reverencia profunda, mostrando sus respetos, después de todo, la joven que estaba frente a ella era la dueña de esa isla y ella estaba ahí, cuando no había sido invitada.

– No hagas eso, al menos no tan formal. Vamos, toma asiento para poder presentarte a todos… ¡Jun-Pyo deja ese postre en su lugar!

Las presentación no se hicieron esperar, y la mayor sorpresa de Oh Ha-Ni no fue que la amiga de Jae-Kyung ya estuviera casada, ni el hecho de saber quién era el marido; hasta un niño de tres años conocía al heredero del la compañía Shinhwa, sino que todas esas personas eran muy amables, carismáticas, divertidos y la estaban haciendo sentir cómoda entre ellos.

– Oigan, como que aquí falta alguien…

– Debe de estar dormido a la mitad de la playa o en algún rincón con sombra. Desde hace algún tiempo regreso a su personalidad de gato dormilón. – Contesto Yi-Jeong a la pregunta no hecha de Jae-Kyung

El desayuno paso con relativa calma, si es que un desayuno compartido por Woo-Bin, Jae-Kyung, Jan-Di y Jun-Pyo puede ser tranquilo.

Oh Ha-Ni prefería el silencio, observando de reojo a todos: Jae-Kyung discutía por cualquier nimiedad con el chico de cabello castaño y viceversa; Jan-Di era agradable, pero tenía un terrible carácter, uno muy fuerte y lleno de cambios de humor casi instantáneos, y parecía que su actividad favorita era discutir con su marido ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran casados? Las únicas personas en esa mesa que eran más o menos normales eran el chico de cabello oscuro de sonrisa matadora y la linda chica que respondía al nombre de Ga-Eu. Claro, ambos estaban absortos en darse miradas llenas de amor y mimos cariñosos.

– Oh Ha-Ni ¿Cierto? – Dio un leve brinco en su lugar, al sentir la voz de la chica de apariencia de muñequita. Tímidamente asintió con la cabeza. – No los tomes muy enserio, esos cuatro siempre hacen mucho ruido.

– Señorita Ga-Eul, es usted muy cruel. – Woo-Bin dejo de pelear, para prestar toda la atención a la niña que acompañaba a Jae-Kyung. – Por cierto, little lady ¿De dónde conoces a la chica mono? ¿Segura que no te secuestro?

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que soy? – Se quejo Jae-Kyung.

– Estoy viviendo con Jae-Kyung-onni desde hace tres semanas, justo después de que casi me atropella. – La mirada de todos se concentro en la heredera del grupo JK. Ha-Ni al ver que todos podían pensar mal, rápidamente empezó a negar frenéticamente con sus manos, agitándolas de un lado a otro. – ¡No es lo que todos están pensado! De hecho fue mi culpa, ese día estaba triste y me puse a llorar en medio de la calle, así que técnicamente fue mi culpa, y entonces Jae-Kyung-onni venia conduciendo… todo fue un accidente. – Todos relajaron su expresión. – Ella se ah portado muy amable conmigo, a pesar de que yo arruine su deportivo…

Woo-Bin entrecerró los ojos. ¡Ahora entendía! La historia se le hacía familiar porque sus subordinados le habían contado lo que paso el día que la chica mono había hecho papilla su carro.

– Así que tú eres la responsable de que mi deportivo se haya devaluado. – Pregunto directamente a la niña, quien lo miro con sus enormes ojos, claramente sorprendida. El príncipe de la mafia pensó que ella se disculparía, pero para la risa de todos, paso todo lo contrario.

– ¡Oh! Así que tú eres ese chico. – Woo-Bin le miro con cara de no entender. – Si, el _chico histerico_ o así te llamó Jae-Kyung-onni.

Las risas de Yi-Jeong y Jun-Pyo no se hicieron esperar. Al instante, Oh Ha-Ni se hizo pequeña en su lugar, avergonzada.

– ¡Yo no soy histérico!

– Claro que sí. Fue tu culpa, si no me hubieras molestado por teléfono, gritando como loco histérico, yo no hubiera estado distraída.

Y como había pasado durante todo el desayuno, Song y Ha volvieron a discutir.

– ¿Tan temprano y ya discutiendo?

– Ji-Hoo, que bueno que te nos unes – respondió Jun-Pyo a su amigo, dándole la bienvenida – la mono trajo a una amiga, es un pequeño cachorro, mira.

Cuando el heredero de Shinhwa giro el cuerpo de Ha-Ni, los ojos de de ella y Yoon Ji-Hoo chocaron. Ambos estaban sorprendidos, aunque era el rostro de la chiquilla quien más lo demostraba.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Se conocen? – Jae-Kyung termino la discusión con Woo-Bin introduciendo una fruta a la boca para hacerlo callar. Miro a su pequeña amiga y después al caballero blanco de los F4.

– Así que Jae-Kyung-ssi es tu amiga que casi te atropella.

– ¿No me digas que Ji-Hoo-ssi es el joven doctor que te ha estado ayudando a estudiar? – El tono de Jae era entre incrédulo y divertido, ya que de todos los doctores en Corea, Oh Ha-Ni había terminado bajo la tutela de uno de los hombres más asediados y ricos del país, aunque por la cara de la joven estudiante, era más que claro que ella no estaba enterada de nada.

– Si, si y si. – Contesto Ha-Ni a las preguntas. – Nunca pensé encontrarlo aquí Ji-Hoo-sunbae.

– Créeme pequeña Ha-Ni-ssi, yo tampoco.

Y dejando con la boca abierta a más de uno –en especial a los F4, que tenían años sin ver sonreír a su amigo tan sinceramente–, Ji-Hoo tomo asiento junto a la estudiante.

La plática pronto fue desviada a la recién descubierta amistad.

– Es increíble que tú no supieras nada.

– Ha-Ni siempre se refirió a Ji-Hoo-ssi como sunbae. – Respondió a la acusación hecha por Jan-Di. – Mi padre no me da respiros en la empresa, no es que tenga mucho tiempo para investigar la vida privada de quienes me rodena, además, ese es el trabajo de cierto _Don Juan histérico_.

Woo-Bin se limito a levantar una ceja, aunque por dentro estaba de acuerdo con Jae-Kyung. Él siempre se había encargado de vigilar y cuidar la espalda del resto del F4, y en los últimos años, de Jan-Di y Ga-Eul, sin embargo, con Jae-Kyung era diferente. En primer lugar, ella tenía una seguridad más que buena y claro, en las últimas semanas él también se había envuelto en un gran número de contratos y algunos negocios que su padre no tenía tiempo de resolver, dándole poco tiempo para estar al pendiente de sus amigos; estaba casi seguro que sus subordinados no le habían dicho nada de la presencia de Oh Ha-Ni ya que ella no representaba un peligro para Jae-Kyung.

Con el desayuno terminado y los ánimos de todos por los cielos, Jun-Pyo los arrastro hasta la playa, donde un velero ya les estaba esperando para llevarlos a pasear.

– Señoritas. – Yi-Jeong llevo una de sus manos al corazón y con una ligera reverencia, mas su sonrisa de niño travieso, las invito a subir.

– Asshh, deja de usar tus encantos con nosotras. – Se quejo Ga-Eul, sacando la lengua de forma infantil a su novio.

– Tranquila, tú sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, el resto es simple cortesía.

Los colores rápidamente subieron al rostro de Ga-Eul, y entre risas, todos subieron al velero.

* * *

– Yo… esto es incomodo.

– ¿Por qué? – Le pregunto Ji-Hoo.

– Todo esto. Tal vez todos tus amigos están pensando que soy una persona que está tratando de aprovechares de Jae-Kyung-onni y además, de ti. Yo… de verdad no sabía nada, lo siento.

El velero se movía a una velocidad agradable, dejando que le viento acariciara el rostro de sus ocupantes delicadamente, moviendo grácilmente los vestidos veraniegos y las hebras de cabello. Oh Ha-Ni desde que subió, busco lugar cerca de su amiga-protectora, evitando al joven médico. Sentía demasiada vergüenza para mantener una conversación con él, pero a la mitad del viaje, Jae-Kyung se había largado a pelear con Woo-Bin –como siempre– y Ji-Hoo había aprovechado el momento para ocupar el lugar de la pelinegra.

– Yo no pienso que te estés aprovechando de Jae-Kyung-ssi. En realidad, es más bien lo contrario. – La risa tranquila del caballero del F4 atrajo la atención de Ha-Ni, quien hasta ese día, nunca antes lo había escuchado reír. – Me explico. Jae-Kyung-ssi es casi como la hermana perdida de Jun-Pyo, ambos tienden a exagerar todo y hacer lo primero que les pasa por la mente. No es fácil mantener el ritmo de vida de ella.

Oh Ha-Ni se quedo pensando unos momentos. Claro que ella había notado esa parte de Jae-Kyung, y le era difícil imaginar que el hombre más rico e importante de Corea tenía una personalidad similar.

– Pero a pesar de todo eso, Jae-Kyung-onni es una gran persona. La admiro mucho.

– Vez, a eso me refiero – le hizo ver Ji-Hoo – eres una niña muy noble, es poco creíble que tú te estés aprovechando. Además, tú no sabías que yo tenía dinero ¿O sí?

– ¡Yah! Claro que no.

Ji-Hoo sonrió ligeramente.

– Tranquila, nadie te está acusando de lo contrario. Aunque si me hubieras dejado llevarte a casa, ya hubiéramos pasado por esto y estaríamos teniendo unas vacaciones sin que tu actuaras como un cachorro asustado.

– No lo creo. – Contesto Ha-Ni cabizbaja. – Si usted hubiera sabido antes, tal vez todo fuera diferente. ¡Y yo no soy un cachorro asustado! Solo… solo… asshh, es usted muy malo sunbae.

– Pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa sobre si soy malo o soy príncipe.

– ¡Yah!

El grito atrajo la mirada curiosa de los F4, y no es que ellos no estuvieran al pendiente de su amigo. Ya era lo bastante curioso que Ji-Hoo se relacionara tan abiertamente con una mujer joven –que no fuera Jan-Di o Ga-Eul– y la tratara de forma tan amable, pero verlo sonreír y bromear, ya era algo que les llamaba la atención.

– ¿Ustedes también lo notan? – Pregunto Yi-Jeong, a lo que los otros dos asintieron. – ¿No será una arribista, verdad?

– Lo dudo. – Woo-Bin no tenía a la mano el informe de esa niña para respaldar su respuesta, pero a cambio, tenía a Jae-Kyung y la confianza que ésta tenia con la pequeña Oh Ha-Ni.

– ¿La investigaras?

– Ya di la orden.

– Entonces están pensado lo mismo que yo. – Interrumpió Jun-Pyo a sus dos amigos.

– ¿No nos estamos apresurando?

– Yi-Jeong, dime cuando fue la última vez que viste sonreír y actuar tan relajado a nuestro amigo.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, observando cómo Ha-Ni hacia diversas muecas a las palabras de Ji-Hoo, mientras éste hacia de guía turística.

El joven caballero de los F4 había sufrido demasiado por el amor no correspondido de Jan-Di, era un secreto a voces entre los amigos que éste se había alejado un poco de la pareja cuando se comprometieron para tratar de sanar su corazón. Durante los preparativos de la boda, Ji-Hoo se había sumergido en sus estudios a tal grado que solo iba de la universidad a su casa –y en esta se encerraba en su cuarto a estudiar–, de su casa a la fundación y de nuevo a su casa a dormir. La rutina duro meses, y no fue hasta unas semanas antes de la boda que todos suspiraron aliviados, al ver a Ji-Hoo vivo y con una expresión más relajada respecto al tema.

Aunque no por eso, los F4 descartaban la idea de que Ji-Hoo aun sentía algo por Jan-Di. La llegada de Oh Ha-Ni a la vida del joven doctor, traía un suspiro de alivio y una oportunidad para ser feliz, o al menos, así lo miraba Jun-Pyo y Woo-Bin, ya que Yi-Jeong aun creía que era demasiado pronto para tratar de encontrarle pareja a su amigo.

– Si se entera ¿Nuestras vidas correrán peligro? La idea de que en la madrugada Ji-Hoo entre a mi casa para asesinarme con algún método medico raro no es precisamente mi sueño favorito.

– Tú no te preocupes ¡Jun-Pyo se hará cargo de todo!

– Ahora estoy más preocupado. – Susurro el ceramista, caminando por el velero hasta sentarse con su novia.

Woo-Bin soltó a reír.

– ¿Cuál es el chiste?

– Nada, mono, nada.

– ¡Yah! Song Woo-Bin-tonto

Y de nuevo, otra pelea se desataba.

* * *

**Primero, palabras nuevas:**

**Bueno, mas que nuevas palabras, quiero aclarar algo. Si se dan cuenta, hay momento es que uso la terminación -ssi en algunos nombres y en otros momentos no. Esto se debe a la relación que tengan los personajes. Para explicarme, ese sufijo se usa entre personas de la misma edad pero con cierto grado de respeto, asi que entre mas cercanos, mas confianza. Por lo tanto, entre los F4, o los noviazgos, llamarse solo por su nombre es normal, pero cuando aun hay cierta distancia entre dos personas, aunque sean amigas (como es el caso de Jae-Kyung con los F4), seguiré usando el -ssi. Así van a poder distinguir ustedes cuando las relaciones avanzan un poco mas ;)**

**- **_Yo**. **_**Esa frase es muy usada por Woo-Bin, hasta donde se, no tiene significado, mas bien es un saludo muy propio de este personaje. **

**-** _Asshh._** Es una expresión para mostrar molestia o disconformidad con algo.**

**Ahora, sobre el capitulo. Oh Ha-Ni por fin conoció a los F4 y a las chicas, ademas de enterarse que Ji-Hoo es rico ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Los F4 van enserio con su idea de ser cupidos? ¿Que pasara con Seong-Jo? ¿Jae-Kyung matara a sangre fria a Woo-Bin? ¿Yi-Jeong podra proponerse a Ga-Eul? Si, son muchas preguntas, pero poco a poco se iran respondiendo.**

**Sobre los Reviews, ya respondí a todos en sus cuentas, excepto a dos, a esos les respondo aqui:**

**El primero es** anónimo** le agradezco el comentario y si no es mucha molestia, seria bueno que la proxima deje un nombre a quien dirigirme ^^, en el caso de **Patricia Bustos**, no quiero ser grosera ni nada por el estilo, pero nunca me ha gustado que me digan que tengo que escribir. Para empezar, este fic no tiene como pareja principal a Yi-Jeong y Ga-Eul (aunque si voy a escribir sobre ellos) y lo otro, no es de mi agrado escribir _Lemons,_ maybe te escribe _Lime_ (no porque no pueda, sino porque simplemente hay historias que no las tengo pensadas para esa raiting). De igual manera, agradesco tu review.**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡POR FIN! Aquí me tienen actualizando.**

**Como sabran, ninguno de los dos dramas me pertenecen, de ser asi, en BBF Yi-Jeong hubiera tenido al menos un beso con Ga-Eul, Woo-Bin seria mi esclavo personal y en Playful kiss Oh Ha-Ni definitivamente le hubiera dado algunos buenos golpes a Beak Seung-Jo por su estupidez.**

* * *

**Destinos Cruzados.**

Capitulo 3

.

.

.

_Viejos recuerdos… nuevas memorias II_

* * *

– Unnie ¿Importa si paramos un poco? Tengo hambre y creo que tus amigos están un poco aburridos. – Ha-Ni apunto a los atractivos chicos que les seguían de cerca. Aun se sentía un poco cohibida entre ese grupo de personas, pero se tranquilizaba diciéndose a sí misma que todos eran muy amables y que no representaba ninguna molestia, al menos, eso era algo que todos le habían hecho saber.

– ¿Tú crees? – giro ligeramente, inspeccionando a los F4, solo para comprobar que las palabras de Ha-Ni eran ciertas – bueno, sí, creo que a todos les falta un poco de condición. Entonces, vamos a descansar ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer?

Unos pasos atrás, Woo-Bin mascullo.

– ¿Falta de condición? Que le pasa a esa mujer. Ella es la que tiene energía de más.

Pero para cuando Woo-Bin termino de quejarse, Jae-Kyung junto con las otras tres chicas, ya estaban cómodamente sentadas en una cafetería del otro lado de la acera.

Su estancia en Nueva Caledonia tenía a Oh Ha-Ni maravillada. El hotel era un conjunto de amplios, cómodos y lujosos bungalós, sostenidos por un sistema de pilotes sobre las aguas turquesas del mar; las playas –de delicada arena blanca– se extendían por kilómetros: limpias y con un ligero sabor a naturaleza. Y para hacer parecer todo aun mas de cuento, el personal de Jun-Pyo, como siempre, se encargaba de atender a los invitados como si fueran dioses.

– Deberíamos visitar el mercado de artesanías – sugirió Ga-Eul, con un cálido brillo en sus ojos, robando una sonrisa sincera de su novio y un asentimiento de cabeza, quien como siempre, no podía negarle nada a su novia.

Oh Ha-Ni sin querer bajo la mirada. Le daba un ataque de tristeza y desazón cada que miraba las muestras de cariño entre Ga-Eul y el joven heredero So. ¿Por qué Seung-Jo jamás se comporto así con ella? ¿Por qué un día le hacía sentir la mujer más feliz y dichosa, para al siguiente hundirla en un abismo de amargura? ¿Por qué simplemente no era más humano? Respiro profundamente e intento volver a prestar atención a la conversación, pero realmente era difícil para ella ver como las dos amigas de Jae-Kyung eran objeto de palabras dulces y detalles románticos. Su moral y autoestima bajaba por los suelos en momentos como esos y le costaba lágrimas _nonatas_ y punzadas en el corazón volver a poner una cara sonriente.

En las horas diez horas que llevaba compartiendo con ese peculiar grupo, Jun-Pyo se había encargado de dejar muy claro a toda Nueva Caledonia que Jan-Di era su esposa con detalles que iban desde un simple abrazo hasta eventos que rayaban lo exagerado –como el desfile al mero estilo carnaval con espectáculos tradicionales, que el heredero de Shinhwa armo en menos de dos horas– y costoso. Yi-Jeong, al contrario, era un poco más discreto –pero más románticos–, pero no por eso sus detalles dejaban de ser lujosos y llenos de amor. A esas alturas del viaje, Oh Ha-Ni ya estaba enterada de los planes del joven ceramista de proponerle matrimonio a Ga-Eul.

– Ella es una chica afortunada – comento Ha-Ni a su sunbae.

– Lo merece. Sufrió para llegar al lado de la persona que ama.

Y Ji-Hoo, sin dejar su personalidad reservada, pero inspirado por la confianza que esa niña le brindaba, le conto a grandes rasgos como había nacido la relación entre el casanova del F4 y la mejor amiga de Jan-Di. No le hablo sobre la época de autodestrucción de Yi-Jeong, pero si menciono que el ceramista tenía tendencias a ser un casanova y una visión cínica del amor, también le hablo de Ga-Eul, sobre su personalidad dulce, ingenua e inocente, que creía ciegamente en las almas gemelas. Tampoco le hablo de las citas falsas, pero si del tiempo que la pareja se separo.

– Estuvieron lejos cuatro años, pero Ga-Eul espero y Yi-Jeong regreso por ella.

– Eso fue duro y triste… pero tan romántico – termino diciendo algo emocionada.

– Si eso crees que fue difícil, entonces no te cuento sobre Jan-Di y Jun-Pyo.

– ¡Bromeas! – Ji-Hoo negó – ¿Más complicado que eso? ¡Cuéntame!

– No.

Oh Ha-Ni hizo un puchero y tras algunos minutos de tira-jala y chantaje, Ji-Hoo le conto un poco sobre Jun-Pyo y Jan-Di, aunque de nuevo omitió detalles; no menciono sus antiguos sentimientos, ni el compromiso fallido con Jae-Kyung, se limito a hacer un recuento de los problemas que Kang, la cabeza de la familia Goo y madre de Jun-Pyo creó en el lapso de dos años.

– A eso llamo yo, una suegra de cuidado.

– La señora Kang siempre ha sido una mujer de negocios y mundo. Ella veía en Jan-Di un problema principalmente por su estatus económico – explico Ji-Hoo serenamente.

– ¿Jan-Di-unnie no tenía dinero? – los siempre grandes ojos de Ha-Ni se abrieron un poco más cuando Ji-Hoo le menciono que Jan-Di era tan o más humilde que ella. A Oh Ha-Ni le costó asimilar que una chica de pocos recursos estuviera casada con el hombre más poderoso de toda Corea. Ji-Hoo se tomo un poco más de tiempo para aclararle a su pequeña acompañante que Ga-Eul tampoco era una chica de dinero.

– Las plebeyas nos invadieron hace mucho tiempo Little Lady – Woo-Bin se agrego a la plática. Había escuchado la última pregunta de Ha-Ni, cuando él y Jae-Kyung se acercaban para invitarlos a ir a bucear. – Solo la mono es una niña rica y malcriada.

– Cuidado, que te estás mordiendo la lengua – retruco Jae.

Woo-Bin como de costumbre, hizo como que no la escucho, aunque internamente, le daba la razón a la pelinegra.

– Pero ¿Te digo un secreto? – sin esperar respuesta, el Song se acerco peligrosamente, haciendo que Ha-Ni se pusiera tensa y se sonrojara. Sonrió divertido y desvió su boca al oído de ella. – Las plebeyas como Jan-Di, Ga-Eul y ahora tu, solo han traído alegría. Así que no te preocupes… Pero ya basta de pláticas ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

En pocos minutos, los F4 y sus lindas acompañantes estaban disfrutando de las cálidas aguas marinas.

* * *

– Oppa ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Ga-Eul con voz impaciente. Yi-Jeong técnicamente la había secuestrado de la noche de chicas que Jae había planeado y además, la llevaba a ciegas.

– Pronto lo sabrás, pero ya casi llegamos – le susurro al oído, aprovechando para rosar sus labios en el cuello de ella. Ga-Eul se estremeció en los brazos de Yi-Jeong, y éste, inflo su ego un poco más de lo usual: So Yi-Jeong no solo amaba a Ga-Eul por su sencillez, dulzura e ingenuidad, sino que le fascinaba saberse el único – enfatizando esta palabra– causante de cada reacción, por más pequeña e insignificante que fuera, y claro, saberse el dueño de cada pensamiento y suspiro también era un punto más a su ego.

La noche de ese domingo contaba con un agradable clima templado y la naturaleza parecía estar de acuerdo con Yi-Jeong, ya que un embriagador aroma a silvestre impregnaba el ambiente, los sonidos de los animales más que molestar al oído, se coordinaban a tal grado que componían una suave melodía, pero lo más maravilloso, era observar el cielo:

Era una noche sin luna, pero las estrellas brillaban más que nunca y se amontonaban unas con otras, creando un espectáculo que pocas veces ocurría.

– Llegamos – dijo al tiempo que retiraba la suave tela de los ojos de Ga-Eul.

– Esto es… – las palabras quedaron atoradas en la garganta de ella.

Yi-Jeong la había llevado en bote hasta uno de los brazos de la bahía, a una plataforma de madera de escasos cuatro metros cuadrados, sostenida por el mismo sistema de pilotes que se usaban en el resort vacacional, dando la sensación de estar flotando sobre el mar.

No había una mesa donde sentarse a disfrutar de la sencilla cena a base de frutas, mariscos y postres dulces, a cambio, un fino mantel blanco con bordados a manos cubría una parte de la madera. Los ojos de Ga-Eul recorrieron cada detalle; desde las velas aromáticas, la botella de vino tinto –ya que era la única bebida con alcohol que el organismo de la Chu toleraba– algunas fotografías de ellos en momentos especiales, pero en especial, los miles pétalos de fresias, gardenias y lirios –flores que representan la dulzura, pureza e inocencia– esparcidos por todo la duela y el agua. Ga-Eul estuvo segura que Yi-Jeong había tenido que desojar cientos de flores para lograr tal espectáculo.

– ¿Te gusta? – le pregunto con su sonrisa de niño travieso.

–… hermoso.

– Eso ya lo sabía, pero me refiero a la sorpresa – se burlo Yi-Jeong, aprovechando que su novia tenía dificultades para pronunciar palabra.

– ¡Yah, oppa! Me refería a la sorpresa, no a ti.

– Lo sé, pero no puedes negar que tienes por novio al hombre más guapo de Corea – hablo galante. Con cuidado ayudo a Ga-Eul a tomar asiento sobre la fina tela, aprovechando para acomodarla entre el espacio de sus piernas.

– Se te olvido mencionar que también es casi el más arrogante – le dijo Ga-Eul – y digo casi, porque a Jun-Pyo, es difícil quitarle el primer lugar.

El excasanova rio suavemente, para después castigar a su novia con algunos besos por no aceptar que él era el más guapo.

– Parece que estamos flotando a la deriva – comento la Chu. Sin importar a donde girara la cabeza, sus ojos solo contemplaban azul y mas azul, arriba el cielo y alrededor el mar.

Ga-Eul se acurruco en el pecho de Yi-Jeong.

– Yo desde hace mucho que estoy flotando a la deriva, confiando solo en tu amor como mi tabla de salvación.

– Yi-Jeong… – pero sus palabras fueron cortadas con un suave beso.

– Déjame terminar de hablar. Yo planee este viaje por que aquí fue donde por primera vez en muchos años reflexione sobre el amor – dijo él, recordando aquella vez que la hostigo para que le contara mas sobre el pretendiente de Jan-Di. Esa vez no solo no obtuvo las respuestas que él quería, sino que Ga-Eul termino hablando sobre las almas gemelas y él, recordando a Eun-Jae. – En este lugar tu me demostraste que no todas las mujeres caían ante mi sonrisa – el recuerdo de Ga-Eul negándose a su ofrecimiento de ponerle bloqueador fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, y no pudo evitar sonreír – pero en especial, en este lugar tu dijiste que si encontrabas a tu alma gemela no la dejarías ir.

El ceramista tomó uno de las pocas flores completas del suelo y con cuidado la coloco en el cabello de Ga-Eul.

– Y en este mismo lugar yo te digo que no soy el mismo hombre cínico de hace años. Por ti renuncie a ser un casanova, por ti deja atrás mi pasado y pude levantar la mirada al futuro, por ti mi corazón sano, por ti es que creo en el amor de nuevo, por ti se que pasare por todos y contra todo para estar a tu lado – a estas alturas, Ga-Eul estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, ella ya conocía el lado sensible de Yi-Jeong, pero no dejaba de sorprenderse cada vez que él le daba muestras tan literales de amor, ya que no eran muy comunes – por ti no abandone mi sueño. Por eso quiero ayudarte a cumplir con uno de los tuyos – con cuidado saco una caja pequeña de terciopelo negro que había estado guardando celosamente en el bolsillo interior de su saco – pero a mi lado. Yo tampoco quiero dejar ir a mi alma gemela ¿Chu Ga-Eul, te casarías conmigo? ¿Serias mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida… el aire que respiro?

Y las lágrimas cayeron libremente.

– Si, si, si ¡Si quiero!

No se podía decir quién de los dos era más feliz, ambos reían –aunque Ga-Eul también lloraba–, aferrados uno al otro. Se fundieron en un lento y tortuoso beso, teniendo como testigo solo a las estrellas y el mar.

– ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! – dijo Yi-Jeong sacando su celular, sin apartarse un centímetro de su ahora prometida.

– ¿Qué…

Pero no hubo necesidad de terminar la pregunta, el espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos estalló en los cielos.

* * *

La mañana del lunes en Nueva Caledonia estuvo cargada de felicitaciones, abrazos, pequeños gritos emotivos y una que otra amenaza.

– ¿Y para cuando los bebes? – pregunto Woo-Bin, haciendo sonrojar a la dulce Ga-Eul.

– ¡Idiota! Solo le propuse matrimonio – dijo Yi-Jeong, haciendo entender a sus amigos del F4 que aunque había pasado la noche en compañía de su prometida, no le había tocado un solo cabello, no al menos en un sentido lujurioso. Y no porque no lo deseara, si por él fuera, ya le habría hecho el amor a su linda novia, pero sabía que Ga-Eul era diferente, así que tenía que hacer las cosas bien, eso y que Jan-Di le partiría la cara – esa pregunta le queda más a Jun-Pyo.

Todas las miradas se concentraron en el joven matrimonio.

– Bueno… sobre eso… – contrario a la reacción que todos esperaban, Jan-Di se sonrojo al tiempo que se convertía en un manojo de nervios y Jun-Pyo sonrío tan ampliamente que Oh Ha-Ni pensó que la mueca se saldría de su rostro.

– ¡¿Acaso ustedes…?!

– No queríamos arruinar la sorpresa de Yi-Jeong y llevarnos toda la atención – aclaro el joven Goo – pero si, voy a ser papá en siete meses.

Para cuando los F4 salieron de la sorpresa y quisieron acercarse, Jae-Kyung estaba casi sobre su amiga, seguida por Ga-Eul. Ambas mujeres abrazaban, gritaban, planeaban y acariciaban el aun inexistente vientre de Jan-Di.

– ¡Yo seré la madrina!

– ¡Claro que no, tengo derecho de antigüedad!

Jae miro a Ga-Eul con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Olvídalo, yo seré la madrina. Si yo no hubiera cancelado mi matrimonio…

– Obviamente te estás olvidando de quien ha estado siempre a su lado, cuidándola y apoyándola.

Ji-Hoo y Oh Ha-Ni aprovecharon la discusión para felicitar tranquilamente a Jan-Di, quien alegremente correspondió a los abrazos e hizo prometer a Ha-Ni que la visitaría.

– ¿Y qué va a pasar con eso? – apunto Ha-Ni a la discusión sobre quien sería la madrina, donde también Jun-Pyo se había unido a la discusión, alegando que no dejaría que su hija –porque el presidente de Shinhwa daba por hecho que sería una linda princesita– estuviera cerca de una chica mono.

– No te preocupes, pronto se cansaran, además, yo y Jun-Pyo ya elegimos al padrino.

Aunque el tono de Jan-Di había sido bajo, rozando la confiabilidad, Jae-Kyung logro escuchar.

– ¡Yah! ¿Por qué tiene que ser padrino? ¡Eso no será bueno para tu bebe! – se quejo abiertamente.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto Jan-Di.

– Un casanova, un sujeto raro casi ermitaño y un don Juan ¿Crees que le enseñarían algo bueno a tu bebe?

Todos reflexionaron las palabras de la pelinegra y sin querer su imaginación voló. Ga-Eul imagino a un pequeño Jun-Pyo con una rosa en la mano y la sonrisa matadora de su prometido… los futuros padres imaginaron a una pequeña niña de largo cabello rizado, de rostro parco y mirada taciturna… y finalmente Woo-Bin imagino a una pequeña copia Jun-Pyo con la personalidad ruda de Jan-Di coqueteando con chicas mayores y metiéndose en líos.

– Creo que no sería mala idea pedirle al hermano de Jan-Di que fuera el padrino – Yi-Jeong declaro al puro estilo diplomático. El mismo reconocía que el futuro bebe no sería un niño normal, pero tener a alguno de los F4 como padrino no era la idea más sensata, aunque él no tenía objeción con ser padrino.

– Assh –Jan-Di sacudió su cabeza, alejando las imágenes mentales–, es mi hijo y yo ya decidí que su padrino será Ji-Hoo.

El aludido giro la cabeza con tal velocidad, que algunas de las vertebras de su cuello hicieron un curioso sonido de quiebre. Miro a los futuros padres con los ojos llenos de incredulidad y agradecimiento al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Están seguros? – pregunto con cautela.

– Eres mi mejor amigo.

Jun-Pyo palmeo la espalda del príncipe blanco del F4.

Para todo aquel que conocía la historia, podía pasar como un tipo de venganza o una acción para restregar en la cara de Ji-Hoo que él se había quedado sin la chica, pero para los F4 y Jan-Di, era la mejor forma de recordarle a Ji-Hoo que no había rencores y que su amistad era demasiado preciada para perderla, que él era alguien especial en sus vidas.

– Entonces estaré encantado de ser el padrino – y esa era la manera de Ji-Hoo para expresar que su dolor ya estaba superado y el pasado enterrado.

* * *

Pasaba del medio día del lunes cuando el avión privado de la familia Goo despego de Nueva Caledonia. Oh Ha-Ni estiro ligeramente sus brazos, tratando de relajar sus músculos cansados después de tan ajetreado fin de semana. A su lado, Jae-Kyung seguía desbordando energía, hablando casi hasta por los codos; en el asiento frente a ellas, Woo-Bin se entretenía con una _tablet_ de última generación y los dos asientos de un costado eran ocupados por Ji-Hoo, quien desde que subió al avión había caído dormido. Los dos F4 restantes y sus encantadoras mujeres compartían la cabina que estaba justo a su espalda. Para cuando aterrizaron en Seúl, la tarde estaba cayendo, acompañada con un hermoso cielo en tonos anaranjados y morados.

– Nosotros nos adelantamos, Jun-Pyo dejó una considerable cantidad de pendientes en la empresa.

– ¡Yah! lavandera ¿Qué beneficios tiene ser jefe si no puedes faltar un día al trabajo? – se quejo el aludido.

– No me vengas con holgazanerías, ser jefe no te da derecho a vivir la vida fácil ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le darás a mi hijo?

Y con una nueva discusión en puerta, el joven matrimonio se despidió de sus amigos, no sin antes Jan-Di hacer prometer a Jae-Kyung y Ha-Ni que la visitarían frecuentemente, en especial con el embarazo en puerta. Por su parte, Yi-Jeong se excuso con el resto, llevándose a su prometida sin dar explicaciones, aunque no eran necesarias, sus amigos sabían que la pareja quería su espacio y con el compromiso en puerta, tenían muchas cosas que platicar en privado.

– ¿Ustedes van juntas, verdad? – pregunto el joven príncipe de la mafia, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, aunque más que nada, quería confirma que al menos por esa noche no necesitaba dividir a sus subordinados en otro equipo para que cuidara de la nueva adquisición de los F4.

Porque la pequeña Oh Ha-Ni tras ese fin de semana había pasado a ser parte del pequeño y privado circulo como el prospecto más posible y fiable de novia para Ji-Hoo –aunque ninguno de los involucrados estuviera enterado–. Y los F4 lo que tenían de caballeros, lo tenían de sobreprotectores.

– Si, mañana tengo que presentarme en la empresa y Ha-Ni tiene clases – explico Jae-Kyung con tranquilidad, en uno de esos extraños lapsus de responsabilidad.

– Nosotras estaremos bien, gracias por preocuparse – Ha-Ni flexiono su cuerpo en una suave venia – y gracias por su hospitalidad.

– Fue todo un placer Little lady, aunque usted me debe una comida – como siempre, Woo-Bin era un experto en poner nerviosas a las mujeres, y aunque Ha-Ni no era su tipo –demasiado joven para él–, disfrutaba viendo la mueca de enojo que ponía Jae-Kyung. – Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de destruir mi deportivo.

– ¡¿Cómo?! Yo no…

– Sea lo que sea que pienses… ¡No! – le reto Jae.

Song Woo-Bin no pudo soportar más y rompió a reír.

– Broma… broma. Pero si espero te dejes ver más seguido… eres una buena compañía para Ji-Hoo.

Y sin esperar respuesta de parte de las dos damas, las empujo al interior del vehículo de la familia Ha. Cuando Ha-Ni y Jae-Kyung reaccionaron, el auto ya estaba en marcha y Woo-Bin les despedía agitando su mano, sonriendo con picardía.

– Assh… ese sujeto es algo… – se quejo la chica mono, cruzándose de brazos y resoplando ligeramente.

– Es gracioso y muy amable.

– ¡Es un pesado! No te juntes mucho con él pequeña Ha-Ni, es una mala influencia.

Oh Ha-Ni estuvo por recordarle que apenas y conocía a ese chico, y en todo caso, era entera responsabilidad de ella por arrastrarla en sus locuras, sin embargo, Jae-Kyung se enfrasco en un monologo donde a momentos se entendía el nombre "Song Woo-Bin" acompañado de un buen numero de planes de venganza, así que prefirió dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Dio un suspiro. Se encontraba agotada física y emocionalmente, aunque para bien. Ese fin de semana en la playa le había relajado, además, era una experiencia nueva para ella ¿La vida siempre tenía que ser cruel? ¿Estaba haciendo bien o mal al aceptar tantos regalos de parte de Jae-Kyung? ¿Era malo disfrutar mientras su padre y la madre de Seung-Jo estaban preocupados por ella? ¿Seung Jo la extrañaría? ¿Se molestaría de enterarse la nueva vida que esta llevando? Muchas preguntas venían a la mente cansada de Ha-Ni, pero ninguna respuesta que le convenciera. Pero no podía negar que una parte de ella se encontraba en paz por primera vez en muchos años, y todo gracias a ese grupo de personas extravagantes. Sonrió con culpabilidad.

–… Dongsaeng ¿Estás de acuerdo? – los pensamientos de Ha-Ni se cortaron de golpe. Parpadeo confundida y se limito a decir 'si' con un movimiento de cabeza, aunque no tenía la menor idea de lo que Jae-Kyung hablaba.

Solo esperaba que no meterse en un lío extravagante o vergonzoso.

* * *

**¡Me declaro inocente de lo que suceda de aquí en adelante! Todo será mera responsabilidad de Jun-Pyo y compañía. Siento el retrazo, pero la verdad, este viernes me desocupe realmente de la universidad. Ademas, agradescan que este capitulo ya estaba casi terminado cuando actualice la vez pasada, que si no, me hubiera tardado mas dias en actualizar.**

** Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron reviews. Los que tienen cuenta, les respondi personalmente, quienes no tiene cuenta, muchas gracias por su apoyo y palabras de aliento. Prometo no dejar sin terminar el fic, asi que no desesperen cuando tardo en actualizar, siempre son por motivos fuera de mi alcance. Proxima actualización... el viernes ;)**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo se que para cuando termine el capítulo más de una brincara de felicidad y otras definitivamente van a querer enviarme una bomba a mi casa. Pero a mi favor, Seung Jo es raro y él nunca es predecible.**

**Como sabran, ninguno de los dos dramas me pertenecen, de ser asi, en BBF Yi-Jeong hubiera tenido al menos un beso con Ga-Eul, Woo-Bin seria mi esclavo personal y en Playful kiss Oh Ha-Ni definitivamente le hubiera dado algunos buenos golpes a Beak Seung-Jo por su estupidez.**

* * *

**Destinos Cruzados.**

Capitulo 4

.

.

.

_Mentiras_

* * *

Beak Seung Jo camino sobre sus pasos por vigésima vez consecutiva ¿O era trigésima? No era cosa que le importara o de la cual llevara la cuenta, pero las amigas de Oh Ha Ni lo estaban intentando, pero él cada vez caminaba más rápido. Iba y venía de un lado a otro, haciendo guarda en la entrada que correspondía al salón de inglés. Desde su lugar, dentro de la clase, Hae Ra tampoco le perdía de vista.

– ¿Tú crees que sea posible que una persona deje marcas en el piso? – pregunto Joo Ri con cierta complicidad a su amiga.

– Antes no lo hubiera creído, pero si Beak Seung Jo sigue pisando tan fuerte, tal vez, él si lo consiga – le respondió Min Ah con el mismo tono bajo y cómplice.

Si Seung Jo las escucho hablar, las ignoro olímpicamente.

Los minutos seguían pasando y cada vez más estudiantes se acercaban, curiosos, intentando averiguar el porqué el siempre pasivo, frio y calculador genio de la universidad parecía león enjaulado.

– Joo Ri… Min Ah ¿Qué sucede?

Oh Ha Ni toco con torpeza el hombro de la más alta de sus amigas. En los últimos días, se había dado a la tarea de llegar tarde a su clase de inglés para no toparse con Seung Jo, pero ese día, algo o alguien estaban causando revolución en el pasillo que se tomaba para ir a clases y estaba impidiendo hacer su entrada furtiva. Por su estatura, no alcanzaba a ver más allá de su nariz, pero cuando diviso a sus amigas casi en primera fila, se escabullo como pudo hasta llegar a ellas y enterarse de todo.

– ¡Ha Ni! – Min Ah reaccionó, tapando la boca de Joo Ri, pero aun así, no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Beak Seung Jo se detuvo a vuelo y dirigió su fría mirada al grupo de amigas.

– ¿Por qué todos me mir…

Las últimas palabras de la oración se mezclaron con un pequeño grito. Seung Jo, sin mucha delicadeza, tomo del brazo a Ha Ni y la arrastro con él en dirección a los jardines.

Estaba irritado. Bueno, irritado era poco, estaba molesto en toda la extensión de la palabra. Su enojo era tanto que se había rebajado a esperar a Oh Ha Ni en la entrada del salón, haciendo guardia y llamando la atención como nunca antes lo había hecho.

– Seung Jo, me estas lastimando – Ha Ni, como siempre que se trataba de Seung Jo, se perdía en su mundo de fantasía y sueños imposibles. En los primeros pasos había dejado de poner resistencia, pero su acompañante no había disminuido la fuerza de su agarre. – Seung Jo ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Por qué te estás portando así? ¿Te pasa algo? … Seung Jo ¡Me estas escuchando!

Seung Jo se detuvo abruptamente. Ha Ni se arrepintió de haber elevado la voz.

– ¿Desde cuándo tu me gritas? – reprocho él.

– ¿Desde cuanto tu me tratas así? – retruco Ha Ni con el poco valor que aún le quedaba. – Estas molesto – y no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Ella le conocía muy bien – y no entiendo porque lo estas pagando conmigo. Ni siquiera nos hemos visto estos días…

Lo último lo dijo en voz baja. Todo el valor y el esfuerzo que había hecho hasta el momento para mantenerse alejada, todas las palabras y consejos de Jae Kyung se habían borrado a la primer mirada de Seung Jo. Todo su plan para mantener a salvo su corazón se había ido a la basura.

Por su parte, Seung Jo uso todo el autocontrol que aún le quedaba para no gritar y reclamarle. Tenía un orgullo que mantener y aunque su niño interior estuviera dando de patadas, él no cedería tan fácilmente. Ella era la que tenía muchas cosas que aclarar, no él.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy molesto?

Si, estaba siendo cínico. Claro que estaba enojado, por supuesto que le pasaba algo, eras más que obvio que no estaba bien… pero ella también estaba siendo cínica, fingiendo no saber el porqué de su molestia.

– Tenemos clases…

– No hay mucha diferencia entre si entras o no a la clase – ataco Seung Jo con su mejor voz de indiferencia – dos horas más de inglés no te harán mejorar en nada.

– Estas siendo cruel… tanto tiempo sin vernos… y tu… tu…

Seung Jo estaba que explotaba por dentro. ¿Él siendo cruel? ¡Él!

– Oh Ha Ni, lo preguntare una sola vez – el cerebro y el corazón del genio Beak no estaban en sincronía. El primero le gritaba que se detuviera, que no fuera él el primero en ceder, le recordaba quien era el genio ahí. En cambio, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, elevando en niveles catastróficos su pulso cardiaco, clamando por respuestas. Se sentía ansioso – ¿Dónde… – '_¡No lo hagas!' _le gritaba la razón –… has estado todo este tiempo?

_'¡Lo hiciste!'_

– Yo… por favor… t-tenemos clases… el maestro nos regañara.

Estaba nerviosa. Ha Ni se aterraba ante la solo idea de explicarle todo lo sucedido en las últimas semanas a su exprometido.

– Te dije que solo preguntaría una vez – la voz de Seung Jo era dura, pero con un ligero atisbo de anhelo.

– Por favor…

– No. Quiero que me digas donde has estado – no pensaba ceder. Busco que sus ojos se encontraran, pero Ha Ni huía su mirada. – Mírame Oh Ha Ni y dime donde demonios has estado.

Pero Ha Ni se hacía más y más pequeña en su lugar. Seguía jugando a mirar a todo y nada a la vez, y Seung Jo cada vez se desesperaba más. Estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

– Donde has estado viviendo. Ni tus mejores amigas saben de ti… ni el molesto de Bong Joon Gu… ni mi madre.

Esas últimas palabras sorprendieron a Ha Ni. ¿Acaso Seung Jo la había estado buscando? Su frágil corazón le estrujo dentro del pecho y una sensación de vértigo le hizo perder el suelo por escasos segundos. Se sentía feliz, pero asustada a la vez. No quería ilusionarse en vano de nueva cuenta, todos esos días al lado de Jae, Jan Di, Ga Eul y los F4 en verdad le habían traído paz y nuevas perspectivas de la vida… pero el vacio que Seung Jo dejaba en su corazón al estar lejos, era irremplazable y pedía a gritos ser llenado.

– Me he estado quedando en casa de una amiga…

Lo había dicho. Por fin se había liberado de ese pequeño secreto.

– ¡Deja de mentirme! – Seung Jo no pudo más. Llego a su límite.

El niño interior, ese que representaba y guardaba celosamente sus verdaderos sentimientos se sentía herido, usado, burlado… Él los había visto. El recuerdo estaba demasiado fresco y nítido en su memoria como para hacerle creer que vio mal.

La noche anterior toda la familia Beak se había visto obligada a cenar fuera de casa. La madre de Seung Jo había tomado la partida de Ha Ni en un principio con depresión, a los dos días, se le miró más tranquila, pero en los últimos días, había regresado a su estado de depresión. El señor Beak, quien no soportaba ver a su mujer tan triste, la convenció de ir a cenar al restaurante del padre de Oh Ha Ni, con la esperanza de obtener noticias de ella.

El trayecto al restaurante fue silencioso e incomodo. La ausencia de Ha Ni estaba afectando a todos, incluso Eun Jo se miraba más apagado. Todo seguía su cauce normal, pero a una cuadra del restaurante Seung Jo fue testigo de una escena que no le gusto en lo más mínimo.

Al principio pensó que sus ojos le engañaban ¿Ha Ni de la mano de otro hombre? Debía ser un chiste. Después su mente brillante y calculadora le llevo a pensar que todo era un truco. Que una vez más su madre y Ha Ni se habían puesto de acuerdo para sacarle celos; y de paso, eso explicaba el repentino ataque de depresión de Geum Hee. Pero al girar hacia su madre, Seung Jo descubrió que ella estaba igual o más sorprendida que él.

Cuando regreso la atención al frente, el sujeto se había montado en una motocicleta y le ofrecía el casco extra a Ha Ni. Seung Jo sonrió internamente. Él conocía a su pequeño caracol y sabía que… ¡Ella estaba subiendo a la moto!

Su mente hizo corto circuito.

Su Oh Ha Ni… su Caracol de Noé… SU novia ¿Estaba en compañía de otro hombre y para colmo, se subía en su motocicleta? Se sentía un estúpido. Él que había pasado todos esos días preocupado, extrañándola, sufriendo en silencio… y ella… ¡Estaba saliendo con alguien más! ¿Tan poco le importaba la relación que habían mantenido hasta el momento? ¿Tan fácil se olvidaba que tan solo semanas atrás habían estado a punto de casarse… formar una familia?

Lo último que alcanzo a ver fue como ella pasaba sus finos brazos por la cintura de ese… ese intruso… y lo abrazaba con demasiada confianza. Después la moto partió y él ya no supo más. No se quedaron a cenar, al menos no él. Seung Jo se dio la media vuelta y regreso por donde venia.

Esa noche no pudo dormir y en la mañana a primera hora su madre le recibió con una cara de angustia que solo le ocasiono que el dolor de cabeza aumentara. No la dejo hablar. Tomo sus libros y salió disparado a la universidad.

Ningún día en la vida de Seung Jo le había parecido tan largo y tedioso como ese viernes. Cuando la hora de ingles llego, Seung Jo quería tomar el reloj y obligarlo a ir más rápido. Y ahora, ahí, frente a frente, Ha Ni se atrevía a negar que tuviera algo con alguien más, y para colmo, le mentía.

Su enojo pudo más que él. La tomo de ambos hombros y la obligo a retroceder hasta quedar entre su cuerpo y la pared.

– ¿¡Quien es él?! Dímelo Ha Ni… dime quien es ese sujeto con el que te mire anoche.

– Yo no… – por primera vez Oh Ha Ni se sintió amenazada por Seung Jo. La voz le temblaba y las manos le sudaban –… déjame explicarte. Las cosas…

– ¿No son como parecen? Oh Ha Ni, esas falacias no sirven conmigo. Yo te vi, o vas a negar, que te largaste con él.

– ¡Es mi amigo! El solo me llevo a donde me estoy quedando.

– Ahora resulta, que la siempre dulce y tímida Oh Ha Ni abraza a sus amigos con tanta confianza… ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! Y también les toma de la mano.

Las palabras de Seung Jo destilaban ironía, enojo, celos y rabia.

Él nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando el idiota de Bong Joon Gu le había propuesto matrimonio a Ha Ni. Pero esta vez era diferente. Algo le decía que todo estaba mal, que no se debía confiar… una voz en su interior le gritaba que todo estaba mal, que reclamara lo que era suyo. Por eso estaba ahí, a mitad de uno de los tantos patios de la universidad, gritando y reclamando como un niño pequeño al que le han robado su juguete favorito.

– Seung Jo… tienes que tranquilizarte.

– Y tú tienes que dejar de mentir.

– Que yo no…

No pudo seguir hablando.

Los labios de Seung Jo se estrellaron contra los de Ha Ni. El beso no era igual a ninguno de los anteriores. No era tímido, no era tierno, no era apasionado… ni siquiera se debería considerar un beso. Seung Jo apresaba los labios de ella con demanda y urgencia; los mordía, los jalaba, succionaba… pasaba su lengua de un lado a otro, recorriendo lo largo de la boca y volvía a morder. Ambas manos se mantenía ocupadas: una en el cuello y otra en la nuca. No daba tregua para un respiro pero tampoco profundizaba como aquella noche de lluvia.

Era un beso demandante, salvaje...

Un beso que gritaba que Oh Ha Ni era de Beak Seung Jo y de nadie más.

– Seung Jo… – Oh Ha Ni llevo ambas manos a su boca. Le dolía. Se sentía avergonzada, feliz, confundida, eufórica… todo en uno.

Pero cuando levanto la mano para alcanzar el rostro de él, Seung Jo dio un paso atrás.

– ¿Seung Jo?

Pero la única respuesta que consiguió fue el arrullo del viento. Beak Seung Jo tras una mirada aun demasiado dura para un momento como ese, se alejo del lugar sin decir palabra.

* * *

**¡Perdón! Juro que pensé que había actualizado el viernes! Pero aquí esta el cuarto capitulo de la historia. ¿Les gusto? ¿Alguna quiere asesinar a Seung Jo? ¿O consolarlo? ¿Alguien entiende que esta pasando con este genio? **

**Como siempre, estoy muy agradecida por todos los reviews,** Axotaxp,** a mi no me gusta alguien con la personalidad de JK para Ji Hoo... no me imagino a una pareja asi. Hacen corto circuito, esta bien que los diferentes se atraen, pero al menos se necesita tener algo en común, y yo ha esos dos personajes, no les veo nada en común. ** Dami,** me alaga saber que eres mi fan (bueno, de mi fic). Al resto, respondí personalmente a su cuenta :)**

**Les informo y a la vez, invito, a una pagina dedicada a fics en español sobre distintos Idols y actores asiáticos. Incluso yo estoy publicando otra historia ahí, solo que en esta, SS501 son los protagonistas. Solo necesitas tu cuenta facebook para entrar (usa el buscador de face): /FanFiction Boys Over Flowers**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo se que todas querían que el capitulo continuara donde lo deje anterior mente… pero… ¡No lo hare! xD así que de momento no sabrán el porqué Seung Jo actuó así *Andy protegida en su refugio indetectable anti-bombas*. Igual les dejo un capitulo bonito e interesante.**

**Como sabran, ninguno de los dos dramas me pertenecen, de ser asi, en BBF Yi-Jeong hubiera tenido al menos un beso con Ga-Eul, Woo-Bin seria mi esclavo personal y en Playful kiss Oh Ha-Ni definitivamente le hubiera dado algunos buenos golpes a Beak Seung-Jo por su estupidez.**

* * *

**Destinos Cruzados.**

Capitulo 5

.

.

.

_F4 en acción_

* * *

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí. La mente de cada uno trabajaba de forma rápida, buscando la mejor solución para solucionar el no-tan-pequeño problema que tenían en puerta.

– Y si…

– No, eso no.

– Entonces…

– Eso tampoco.

– ¡Ya se! Y si…

– Olvídalo, es pésima idea.

– ¡Ah, tu estúpido, deja de interrumpirnos! – grito Jae Kyung, ya frustrada, por tanta interrupción de parte de Jun Pyo.

Tres de los F4 y la heredera del Grupo JK se habían reunido de emergencia. Song Woo Bin se había propuesto investigar todo lo concerniente a la pequeña Oh Ha Ni y de paso, asegurar su bienestar –de ninguna manera dejaría que le sucediera algo malo a la futura novia de su amigo–. Gracias a su vigilancia, un poco antes de la hora de la comida, uno de sus tantos esbirros se había comunicado con él, informándole del escándalo que había armado el pretendiente de la chica. Woo Bin cancelo las citas de las próximas horas y mando un mensaje de alarma a dos de sus amigos y otro a Jae Kyung. En casos extremos como esos, la ayuda de la chica mono les venía de maravilla.

– Dejen de pelear y concéntrense – pidió Yi Jeong – necesitamos un plan de acción efectivo. No creo justo para Ji Hoo involucrarlo con una chica que lo vaya a hacer sufrir.

Jun Pyo gruño frustrado. Definitivamente él no deseaba que su mejor amigo pasara por el mismo trago amargo de desamor, pero esa chiquilla cumplía todos los requisitos para ser la novia perfecta: Era dulce, ingenua, nada interesada y de buen corazón. Era la clase de chica que podía dar amor sincero, es decir, el tipo de mujer que haría feliz a su amigo. El único problema era ese sujeto.

Jae Kyung les había puesto al corriente sobre la extraña relación que Ha Ni mantenía con el tal Beak Seung Jo, y las investigaciones de Woo Bin también habían rendido frutos. A esas alturas, ellos ya sabían hasta el tipo de ropa interior que usaba el genio.

– Assh, ese sujeto no la merece. Nuestro amigo es mejor partido. – Jun Pyo jugueteo con el vaso de Wisky. Aun necesitaban un plan para deshacerse del estorbo y hacer que la futura pareja se enamorara.

Los cuatro habían pensado que todo seria sencillo, debido al contacto diario que tenían esos dos. Pero Ji Hoo era demasiado retraído en temas amorosos desde su decepción –y su complejo de aislamiento de los seres humanos no ayudaba– y Ha Ni era demasiado despistada y según lo que sabían, esa chica jamás había entendido que existen más hombres a su alrededor.

– Pues el tal Beak Seung Jo tiene pasaporte… – comento malicioso Woo Bin.

– Ashh ¡Hombres! Se trata de hacer las cosas bien. Si desaparecemos a ese sujeto, Ha Ni va a entrar en depresión.

– ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a Jan Di? – todos giraron hacia Yi Jeong. En sus miradas se leía claramente un _'¿Estás loco?_'

– Ella no aceptaría – les hizo saber Jun Pyo. Él conocía a su mujer mejor que nadie, y estaba cien por ciento seguro que se negaría, alegando que no era bueno meterse en la relación de dos personas y después les soltaría un sermón de al menos unas seis horas.

– No tiene por que enterarse. –La sonrisa maliciosa de Jae Kyung despertó la curiosidad de los F4.

Cuando la pelinegra termino de explicarles su idea, Jun Pyo a regañadientes admitió que era un buen plan, Yi Jeong estuvo de acuerdo y Woo Bin pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, esa mujer podía usar su cerebro para algo más que las compras.

* * *

Jun Pyo termino de revisar uno de los tantos contratos que a diario llegaban a la compañía. Levanto la mirada y con un elegante movimiento, recorrió un poco la manga de su costoso saco para mirar la hora.

Estaba a punto de dar las dos de la tarde.

Ah esa hora, Jae Kyung debía estar en la mansión Goo haciéndole compañía a su mujer, pero sobretodo, enredándola con palabras, haciéndola cómplice de un plan, del cual no se enteraría, no al menos hasta que estuviera bastante avanzado.

Cuando escucho el plan de la chica mono, Jun Pyo no estaba muy convencido, después de todo, se trataba de aprovecharse de los estados de ánimo de su querida Jan Di, pero Jae le había asegurado que su bebe no correría peligro. Al final había terminado aceptando.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que pego un pequeño respingo cuando su celular timbro.

– Hola, lavandera. Es bueno escuchar tu voz tan temprano. ¿Ya extrañas a tu esposo?

– '_No te creas tanto, idiota'._ – Él no pudo evitar sonreír, sin importar el paso de los años y distintos sucesos, Jan Di seguía siendo la mujer de la cual se había enamorado. – _'Pero te llamo porque necesito un favor'._

– ¿¡Tienes problemas!? ¿Le sucede algo al bebe? – Jun Pyo se felicito a él mismo, su actuación era más que perfecta.

– _'No, el bebe está bien. Pero… ¡Extraño a la pequeña Ha Ni! Tiene muchos días sin hablarme ¿Y si le paso algo? ¿Y si su familia se enojo porque la llevamos de viaje? ¿Y si la tienen encerrada? Quiero verla Jun Pyo…'_

La voz de Jan Di sonaba preocupada e incluso algo llorosa. Jun Pyo agradecía estar hablando por teléfono y no frente a frente, pues no hubiera podido ocultar la sonrisa de su cara. Jae Kyung era una exagerada de primera… ya quería saber que tantas mentiras le había dicho a su mujer para que esta pensara que el padre de Ha Ni era una especia de secuestrador o psicópata.

– ¡No te preocupes, el gran Goo Jun Pyo rescatara a esa pobre niña de su malvado padre! Nadie se mete con los seres queridos de los F4. Te amo, lavandera, tú quédate tranquila.

Y sin esperar respuesta colgó. No le hacía gracia, pero tenía que actuar como si en realidad estuviera preocupado, él sabía que lo único malo con esa chiquilla era la relación con el pseudogenio –porque Jun Pyo no aceptaría nunca en esa vida que alguien pudiera ser más inteligente que su mejor amigo–.

Dejo caer todo su peso en el respaldo de su excéntrica pero fina silla presidencial y marco un número.

– Pueden proceder.

* * *

Ha Ni arrastraba los pies con pesadez. Desde el encuentro el día anterior con Seung Jo había entrado en un estado depresivo, confuso y tal vez, nostálgico.

Después de que Seung Jo la dejara abandonada a mitad del patio con tantos sentimientos confusos había salido corriendo de la universidad. Había pensado en ir a su casa y esperar a que llegara Jae Kyung, pero no quiso preocuparla; vago por la ciudad por algunas horas y cuando estaba atardeciendo se decidió por ir donde su padre.

Oh Gi Dong la había recibido con los brazos abiertos y no le presiono para hablar, sin embargo, Ha Ni se desahogo. Para empezar, no deseaba que pensara que su amiga Jae-Kyung le había hecho algo malo, y necesitaba urgentemente contarle a alguien lo sucedido por la tarde.

Al final del día, envió un mensaje a Jae para informarle que no llegaría a dormir, ya que decidió quedarse a dormir en el restaurante.

– ¡Ha Ni! – Min Ah apresuro mas sus pasos, hasta llegar a la altura que su amiga – ¿En qué vienes pensando? Te grite varias veces y tu bien gracias, ignorándome.

– Lo siento – rápidamente se disculpo – pero lo de ayer…

– ¿Qué paso ayer Ha Ni? Me dejaste preocupada.

– Ayer… – pero las palabras quedaron en su garganta. Era más pequeña que su amiga, pero aun así alcanzaba a apreciar sobre los hombros de ésta la silueta de Seung Jo.

Al cruzar sus miradas un remolino de sentimientos le llegó de golpe. Min Ah, quien estaba atenta al extraño comportamiento Ha Ni giro su cuerpo, buscando él motivo que mantenía abstraída a su amiga, aunque ya se hacia una idea. Como supuso, Beak Seung Jo estaba algunos metros retirado de ellas. Estaba por preguntar de nuevo a su amiga que sucedía, cuando la figura de Hae Ra salió de otro de los pasillos y se colgó del brazo del chico.

Ha Ni sintió las lagrimas acumularse en sus grandes y dormilones ojos.

– ¿Acaso ellos están saliendo? – pregunto con cuidado Min Ah, al ver como la mirada de Oh Ha Ni transmitía tanto dolor.

– ¿Señorita Oh Ha Ni? – un hombre de gran tamaño, vestido completamente de traje negro y mocasines del mismo color se paro frente a las chicas, no sin antes, hacer una rígida reverencia, interrumpiendo la conversación. Tras de él, al menos una docena de hombres más flanqueaban el pasillo.

Oh Ha Ni asintió.

– Venga conmigo.

Y sin darle tiempo a dar respuesta, le tomo delicadamente del brazo, guiándola hacia la salida.

– ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Yo no hice…?! ¿Qué sucede?

– ¡Eh, pero que le pasa a usted! ¡Suelte a mi amiga!

Min Ah se encontró con la mirada de Ha Ni, quien se miraba igual o más desorientada que ella. Pero apenas Min Ah dio un par de pasos, los hombres le cerraron el paso. Las miradas de todos los estudiantes estaban puestas en los extraños hombres y Oh Ha Ni. A lo lejos, Beak Seung Jo tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y otros tantos en quitarse de encima a Hae Ra, paro cuando se dispuso a ayudar a su caracol, los mismos hombres que impedían el paso a Min Ah, se lo impidieron a él.

– Quítense de mi camino. – Amenazado fríamente Seung Jo, pero los hombres no es movieron un solo milímetro.

– ¡A donde la llevan! ¡Suéltenla! – los gritos de Min Ah tan solo hacían que aumentara el numero de curiosos.

– Lo sentimos, pero la presencia de la señorita Oh Ha Ni es requerida.

Min Ah dejo de intentar golpear al hombre que la tenia sujeta.

_'¿Señorita?_' Tanto Seung Jo, como Min Ah jamás habían escuchado a nadie llamar a Ha Ni con tanto respeto. Preguntas y más preguntas empezaron a girar en la mente de ambos. Cuando los hombres se retiraron del pasillo, lo único que alcanzaron a ver a lo lejos, fue una caravana de camionetas negras, pero ni rastro de la inocente Oh Ha Ni.

* * *

– Señorita Oh Ha Ni, la joven señora la está esperando.

Oh Ha Ni miro intimidada la gran mansión que se erigía frente a ella. Si fuera un poco más inteligente, hubiera quedado impresionada ante la hermosa arquitectura clásica de la fachada, pero ella solo se sentía intimidada por la inmensidad de la construcción.

Estaba asustada, no, estaba aterrada. Había sido secuestrada y escoltada con tanta seguridad, que se sentía como si ella fuera un gran peligro para la sociedad o algo así. Y para colmo, su timidez y poca valentía le pasaba factura, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a los hombres a la cara, mucho menos a preguntarles a donde la llevaban. Se había limitado a quedarse quieta y no decir una sola palabra.

Aun temerosa y con sus pulsaciones viajando al doble por su cuerpo, se adentro en la mansión detrás de lo que parecía un mayordomo. Tras cruzar la puerta principal no pudo menos que abrir ojos y boca: una larga fila de empleados le dieron la bienvenida con una suave reverencia.

– Si es tan amable de seguirme – pidió el mayordomo amablemente, al ver como la chica se quedaba estática en el vestíbulo.

– ¿Ah?... Oh, sí, lo siento. – Hizo una rápida reverencia y apresuro el paso.

Caminaron por varios minutos, recorriendo pasillos, subiendo escalones y pasando decenas de puertas y ventanas. Cada lugar finamente decorado por cuadros, floreros, tapetes, esculturas y otras figurillas de distintos materiales. Todo era lujo.

– ¡Oh Ha Ni! – el grito de Jan Di tomo desprevenida a la chiquilla, quien tan solo atino a retroceder un paso. – Estaba tan preocupada por ti. Jae Kyung me dijo que ayer no llegaste a dormir y Ji Hoo confirmo que no te paraste por la clínica en todo el día. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Tienes problemas?

Jan Di había sufrido la ira de la señora Kang, y temía que el padre de Ha Ni no quisiera que su hija se involucrara con gente rica, o que tal vez alguna pretendiente loca de Ji Hoo o Woo Bin pensara cosas raras y la atacara, estas últimas ideas habían nacido gracias a ciertos comentarios de Jae Kyung.

Al fondo de la estancia, Jae estaba más que satisfecha con su trabajo. Gracias a los cambios de humor de Jan Di y su extrema sensibilidad gracias al embarazo –y un poco de exageración al dar información–, no le había sido complicado lograr que ésta creara un drama en su mente sobre las posibles condiciones en las que estaría viviendo Ha Ni o los distintos problemas que podía llegar a tener tras el viaje.

– ¡Son ustedes! – Ha Ni rápidamente abrazo a ambas chicas – estaba tan asustada. No sabía que estaba pasando.

– Culpa mía. Le avise a Jun Pyo y pues… mi marido es un poco exagerado. Estoy segura que mando a todo un ejército por ti. Lo siento. – Jan Di se disculpo.

– ¡No tienes por qué disculparte! Gracias por preocuparse. Estos bien, solo que ayer tuve un día difícil.

– ¡Pequeña! ¿Qué te paso? – Jae Kyung envolvió en un gran abrazo a Ha Ni. Ella ya estaba al tanto de todo, pero no podía delatarse o todo el plan se iría al drenaje.

– Yo…

Y entre lagrimas, suspiros y recuerdos tristes, les conto todo lo sucedido el día anterior en la universidad. A cada palabra, Jan Di se indignaba cada vez más. Ella siempre había detestado a los hombres que se creían el centro del universo –que mejor prueba que su marido, y si lo amaba, es porque Jun Pyo había cambiado radicalmente en su forma de ser por ella– o en su defecto, que veían a las mujeres como juguete. A Woo Bin le toleraba su fama de mujeriego porque hasta el momento nunca había dañado a una amiga y a Yi Jeong aun lo tenía bajo vigilancia y amenaza.

– ¡Pero quien se cree ese tal Beak como-sea-que-se llame! No lo conozco, pero ya no lo soporto.

– Jan Di-unnie, Seung Jo no es malo… solo que él es… diferente – Ha Ni no sabía muy bien cómo explicar, o mejor dicho, defender al hombre que tanto amaba. Pero algo dentro de ella, le decía que frente a Jan Di, ya no había forma de remediar el concepto que esta se había hecho de Seung Jo.

– Claro que no es malo… simplemente es idiota.

Jae Kyung con una tranquilidad muy impropia se levanto a servir un poco de té. Su plan estaba yendo estupendamente. Jan Di estaba más que furiosa con la actitud tan retrograda del tal Beak Seung Jo y eso era muy favorecedor. No era secreto que Jan Di era una defensora de los derechos humanos, en especial los derechos de sus amigas. Y Oh Ha Ni era su pequeña amiga, la más indefensa.

– Definitivamente tú no puedes volver a esa casa Ha Ni.

– Pero Jae Kyung-unnie…

– Escúchanos Ha Ni – le interrumpió con voz cariñosa Jan Di. Jae se sorprendió de los cambios tan radicales que las hormonas estaban provocando en su mejor amiga, pero como todo estaba siendo a su favor, no dijo nada. – Ese hombre no te conviene. El corazón no se manda, pero no por ello la mujer tiene que humillarse y olvidar el amor propio. Si él realmente te ama, tiene que cambiar, al menos para ti, pero no porque tu se lo pidas, sino que tiene que salir de su corazón.

Tanto Ha Ni como Jae Kyung estaban sorprendidas, la primera por el consejo tan cálido y sincero y la segunda ante las palabras de Jan Di. Desde que la conocía, Jae nunca había escuchado hablar a Jan Di con tanta madurez.

– ¡Ah, la maternidad hace milagros! – bromeo Jae Kyung, quitándole rigidez al ambiente.

Las tres chicas rieron.

– No es sencillo… – dijo Ha Ni, decaída. – Eh estado enamorada por más de cuatro años. Él es al único hombre que siempre he visto.

– Ni modo, tendremos que ampliar tus horizontes – dijo traviesamente Jae Kyung. – pero de momento ¡Vámonos de compras!

– Si, es buena idea. – Jan Di odiaba comprar, pero hasta ella sabía que nada mejor para subirle al animo a una mujer que un gran centro comercial y una tarjeta de crédito sin límites. Y casualmente, ellas contaban con ambas cosas.

Jae Kyung sonrió satisfecha. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

* * *

**No tengo mucho tiempo, debido a que me tienen de chacha en mi casa (mi madre esta enojada conmigo, cosas de la vida xD) asi que esta vez solo me limito a agradecer el apoyo y darles las gracias infinitamente por sus reviews. ¡Las adoro! Y si hay chicos leyendo, también les adoro ;)**

**Les informo y a la vez, invito, a una pagina dedicada a fics en español sobre distintos Idols y actores asiáticos. Incluso yo estoy publicando otra historia ahí, solo que en esta, SS501 son los protagonistas. Solo necesitas tu cuenta facebook para entrar (usa el buscador de face): /FanFiction Boys Over Flowers**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todas! Aquí el capitulo 6. Para todas las amantes del SoEul ^^, yo se que les va a gustar. Por cierto chicas, tengo un aviso que darles. Mañana en la noche salgo de viaje y no regreso hasta el 30 de Julio. Así que por las próximas ¿3 semanas? No voy a actualizar, ya que no me será posible escribir. **

**Como sabran, ninguno de los dos dramas me pertenecen, de ser asi, en BBF Yi-Jeong hubiera tenido al menos un beso con Ga-Eul, Woo-Bin seria mi esclavo personal y en Playful kiss Oh Ha-Ni definitivamente le hubiera dado algunos buenos golpes a Beak Seung-Jo por su estupidez.**

**IMPORTANTE: ¡Esta prohibido la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia! Es mía de mí. Solo la publico en esta página y en una en facebook: /Fan Fiction Boys Over Flowers, así que si la vez en otra parte, me avisas. Recuerda decir no al plagio, por favor.**

* * *

**Destinos Cruzados.**

Capitulo 6

.

.

.

_¿La historia se repite?_

* * *

GaEul siguió cada uno de los movimientos de Yi Jeong; desde el momento en que pusieron un pie en el estudio de cerámica, él no había parado de moverse de un lugar a otro. Primero ordenando las ultimas de sus creaciones, después ordenando los utensilios de trabajo y finalmente, preparando el té.

– Deberías tranquilizarte.

– Estoy tranquilo.

– Eres pésimo mentiroso. Saldremos adelante.

– Lo sé.

– Si lo sabes, entonces ¿Por qué te pones así? – contraataco GaEul. Levanto la mano y apunto a las manos de él. – Tienes más de dos minutos derramando el té.

– ¡Demonios!

De un movimiento rápido, Yi Jeong regreso a la mesa la tetera y se movió hasta el otro extremo de la cocina. Abrió el grifo del agua y dejo que ésta mojara la manga del costoso traje, que él torpemente había manchado con el té. GaEul se levanto y ayudo a su novio a ordenar el desastre que ocasiono en cosa de minutos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno limpiando manchas inexistentes en la barra de la pequeña cocina del taller. Cada uno por su lado, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, pero enfocados en lo mismo.

– Tengo miedo… – termino por romperse GaEul, tras más de media hora de silencio. Yi Jeong pareció recordar que no estaba solo y dejo de hacer el tonto: ya había acomodado y desacomodado la misma vajilla al menos tres veces. – Tengo miedo de que todo acabe sin haber empezado realmente.

– GaEul…

– ¡Tengo miedo de no superar esto Yi Jeong! No soy tan fuerte como…

– ¡No lo digas!

Le daba miedo en solo pensar que estaba a nada de estar en la misma situación por la que había pasado uno de sus amigos.

Su movimiento fue tan brusco, que estuvo a nada de hacer caer a ambos al suelo, pero por suerte, había logrado sujetarse de una de las sillas. La abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, acunando el rostro de GaEul en su pecho y escuchando los débiles sollozos, que poco a poco, iban ganando fuerza.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no la miraba llorar, demasiado. Desde que había partido a Suiza se las había ingeniado para hacerle saber – con pequeños detalles y con ayuda de Woo Bin– que él estaba bien y que solo ella estaba en su mente y su corazón. Le había sido fiel y había madurado tanto que él mismo se asombraba. Pero todo lo hizo porque en verdad la amaba y no quería perderla. No quería hacerle más daño del que ya en el pasado le había infringido, pero sobretodo, se había prometido no volver a hacerla llorar.

Pero ahí estaba GaEul, derramando mas lagrimas… por su culpa.

Yi Jeong le tomo de la mano y la arrastro con él hasta el sillón. Hizo que su menudo cuerpo quedara atrapado entre sus piernas y le abrazo con delicadeza y cariño, buscando transmitir en ese abrazo todo lo que él sentía por ella. Empezó a mover la mano, repartiendo caricias en su cabello, después bajo hasta la espalda y a momentos se desplazaba hasta los brazos y el cuello. El llanto poco a poco fue menguando y Yi Jeong consiguió que el nudo en su garganta le oprimiera menos, pero seguía sin desaparecer.

Siguió con las caricias un rato más, y las alternaba de tanto en tanto con pequeños besos, que repartía en la frente, las mejillas, el cabello, la nariz y la boca. Apenas eran ligeros roces, llenos de suavidad y ternura. Quería que GaEul se sintiera segura de nuevo. Segura de sí misma y de su relación.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto GaEul con voz temblorosa. Ya no lloraba, pero sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y su voz se había enronquecido un poco.

– Creo que… no lo sé. – Contesto abatido. – Pero algo hare. No dejare que nos separen. Tú vas a ser mi mujer, le guste a quien le guste.

GaEul quiso volver a llorar al escucharle hablar. Estaba asustado, pero también era la primera vez que le miraba tan firme en una decisión. Era difícil de explicar, pero ella sabía que Yi Jeong no le daría la espalda.

Recordó con amargura como horas antes todo era felicidad. Desde que Yi Jeong le había propuesto matrimonio era como si hubiera entrado a vivir en una nube. Todo era tan bonito y mágico, tan perfecto que nunca pensó que su sueño de casarse con su alma gemela se estropeara con una sola palabra:

– Jamás.

Esa había sido la única palabra dicha por el abuelo de Yi Jeong. Pero con esa sola había logrado romper en mil pedacitos su sueño.

Habían visitado la mansión principal de la familia So por la tarde, con la intención de recibir la aprobación para el matrimonio, sin embargo, el abuelo de Yi Jeong, tajantemente se había negado. Para el mayor, que su nieto favorito, talentoso y millonario se casara con alguien tan poca cosa era inimaginable. Y se lo había hecho saber a la joven pareja.

Yi Jeong, quien ya se imaginaba algo así, intento persuadir a su abuelo, explicando casi toda la historia. Dejándole saber que gracias a ella, él no había abandonado el sueño de ser alfarero después del accidente, que por ella había luchado para salir adelante, y sobre todo, que gracias a Ga Eul era una mejor persona. Pero el anciano hizo oídos sordos.

– No me interesa si es la bondad personificada. Esta niña – escupió despectivamente – no está a nuestra altura. No somos una institución de beneficencia Yi Jeong.

Ga Eul reprimió las ganas de ponerse a llorar y mantuvo la cabeza levantada. Ella no le daría el gusto a ese señor de sentirse menos, pero no por ello quería decir que no dolía. Yi Jeong, que la conocía como la palma de su mano, la atrajo en un abrazo y fulmino a su abuelo.

Le tenía respeto: Si. Lo tenía. Y cariño también, pero no había sufrido tantos años para no madurar nada y dejar que pisotearan su orgullo de esa forma. Además, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que humillaran a la mujer que amaba, por mas familia que fuera.

– No la pienso dejar. Y es mi última palabra.

Lo último que escucho Yi Jeong antes de salir del despacho de su abuelo, fueron los gritos de éste, amenazándole con dejarlo en la calla, pero sobretodo, de sacarlo del mundo de la cerámica.

– Yi Jeong… – la suave voz de Ga Eul saco a Yi Jeong de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿El puede hacerlo? – Él le miro sin comprender del todo la pregunta. – Lo de alejarte de la cerámica. ¿Puede? – pregunto con miedo.

Yi Jeong ni siquiera lo medito.

– Si, si puede. Mi abuelo tiene el dinero y las influencias para hacer que nunca vuelva a trabajar en la cerámica, al menos, en Corea.

Ga Eul se aterro. Su mirada expresaba culpabilidad y miedo. Quiso alejarse, pero Yi Jeong no se lo permitió.

– Olvídalo. No te dejare ir. Ya encontraremos una salida – declaro bastante seguro. – Si el idiota de Jun Pyo lo logro ¿Por qué nosotros no?

– Pero ellos… creí que no quería que nos comparáramos.

–Bueno, sí pero… si aferrarnos a su experiencia nos hace tener esperanza, lo haremos.

La sala de nuevo quedo en silencio. Ambos solo se abrazaban, sin decir palabras, solo ellos y sus pensamientos. Las manos de Yi Jeong viajaban de un lado a otro, acariciando el cabello, cara, brazos y espalda, buscando transmitir seguridad a Ga Eul, y de paso, darse confianza a él. Hasta ese momento, nunca antes pensó que lo que pasaron Jan Di y Jun Pyo fuera tan complicado y doloroso. Yi Jeong aspiro el aroma a lavanda de Ga Eul y dejo que la suave respiración de ella le hiciera cosquillas en el cuello; le dolió el corazón el pensar que podía perder todas esas sensaciones.

–… erta – dijo Ga Eul.

– ¿Qué?

– La puerta. Están llamando a la puerta – repitió ella.

Yi Jeong sacudió la cabeza. La preocupación por perder a Ga Eul era lo único que ocupaba su cabeza. Le hizo una seña, negando. No le apetecía ver a nadie.

– ¡Yeongi, abre la puerta! ¡Se que estas aquí! – quien sea quien estuviera tocando era una mujer. Ga Eul frunció el seño ¿Acaso el abuelo de su novio ya estaba enviando mujeres a su Yi Jeong para persuadirlo?

Bufo indignada. Pero se quedo con la boca semi-abierta cuando éste dio un brinco y corrió atropelladamente a la puerta; Una mujer de unos cuarenta años entro al taller. Vestía elegantemente y aunque estaba algo delgada de la cara y presentaba signos de cansancio –tal vez por alguna enfermedad o exceso de trabajo–, se miraba bastante guapa.

– ¿Pero qué… tu… como…?

– ¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ese jovencito? – le regaño la mujer. Ga Eul arrugo la nariz. La curiosidad por saber quién era le estaba matando, además sus alertas seguían disparadas; estaba preparada para escuchar cualquier cosa… menos las palabras que salieron de Yi Jeong.

– Lo siento madre – se disculpo él – pero me has tomado por sorpresa.

Ga Eul se puso de pie de golpe, alisando la falda del vestido y disimuladamente, tratando de arreglar el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas. Era lo único que le faltaba en ese día: verse horrible ante la madre de su prometida.

– ¿Es ella? – pregunto la madre de Yi Jeong. Éste asintió, al tiempo que se ponía a la altura de Ga Eul, para abrazarla protectoramente. Nada dispuesto a dejar que le siguieran humillando. – ¡Es lindísima!

Y ante la atónita mirada de la pareja, la mujer hizo a un lado a Yi Jeong para poder abrazar y admirar a Ga Eul. Le hizo girar sobre sí misma, le tomo de la barbilla y observo de todos los ángulos posibles el rostro de ella. Lo mismo hizo con el cabello, brazos, manos… con cada acción se desvivía diciendo lo perfecta, hermosa y encantadora chica que era.

– Mucho gusto señora. Soy Chu Ga Eul, sería un honor que cuidara de mí – se presento, haciendo la venia correspondiente.

– Soy Choi Su Min. La madre de este guapo hombre y futuramente, la madre en ley de tan encantadora señorita. Eres tal cual me informaron.

– ¿La mandaste investigar? – pregunto un receloso Yi Jeong.

– Por supuesto. Necesitaba saber sobre mi nuera, si no, como pensabas que les podría ayudar ¿Eh?

Ambos se miraron, perdidos. No entendían muy bien que sucedía ahí.

Yi Jeong desde que era un niño, todos los recuerdos que tenia de su madre se resumían en una mujer enferma de celos, depresiva y con falta de un motivo para vivir. Por su parte, Ga Eul sabia –por palabras de su novio– que su suegra se la vivía en su casa, acostada llorando o en los hospitales después de recaídas por depresión. Pero la mujer frente a ellos, si bien no se miraba muy sana, si que estaba alegre y llena de vitalidad.

– Me he enterado lo que quiere hacer ese viejo egoísta. No pienso permitir que la felicidad de mi hijo se convierta en amargura por las ambiciones de ese anciano – declaro con firmeza la señora Su Min. – Lo hizo conmigo, y eso es más que suficiente.

Yi Jeong estaba alucinado.

– ¿Cómo te has enterado tan rápido?

– Ese So tuvo el descaro de llamarme para exigirme que me pusiera de su parte. Después de todo, la mitad de las acciones de la familia So pertenecen a mi familia. No puede andar desheredando personas sin mi firma – se jacto orgullosa.

– Entonces usted… – Ga Eul tenía miedo de preguntar. ¿Y si era solo una cruel broma?

– Escúchame Chu Ga Eul. – La voz de la señora Choi sonó dura e inflexible. – Mi vida se volvió un infierno desde que me case, bueno, desde que descubrí las infidelidades de mi marido. Y por años pensé que mi hijo seria igual, que digo pensé, lo tenía comprobado – miro a Yi Jeong con los ojos entrecerrados. Éste sonrió encantador, refugiándose detrás de Ga Eul, como un niño que se esconde después de hacer una travesura. – Pero por primera vez en muchas generaciones un So a tomado el buen camino. Y es por ti pequeña. No solo le has brindado amor sincero a mi hijo, sino que le enseñaste a ser mejor persona.

– Lo he hecho porque lo amo – declaro Ga Eul. – Lo amo tanto o más que mi vida, y me partía el alma ver como se hacía daño el mismo.

– Gracias. Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo. – Su Min tomo las manos de Ga Eul. – Gracias por estar ahí para él. Era algo que yo debí hacer, pero mi egoísmo me cegó. Yo solo pensaba en mi sufrimiento.

– Madre. – Yi Jeong abrazo a ambas mujeres. Sus mujeres.

– Me he dado cuenta tarde, mi niño. Pero al menos, aun puedo hacer algo por ti y por ella. Ustedes dos se van a casar porque ustedes así lo quieren, y porque yo lo digo.

El aplomo y seguridad con el que hablo la señora Su Min le dio a Ga Eul y Yi Jeong una esperanza. Ella era la luz al final del camino que estaban esperando.

– Al abuelo le dará un infarto – dijo Yi Jeong.

– Pues que se vaya consiguiendo un hospital. Eh dicho que se casan – asevero Su Min. – Así que andando.

– ¿A dónde? – pregunto un confundido Yi Jeong.

– A ver al sastre de la familia. Hoy en la noche se tiene que ver preciosos.

Engancho un brazo en cada uno y los guio fuera del taller. Yi Jeong y Ga Eul intercambiaron miradas. Ga Eul miro a su futura suegra y articulo en silencio algunas palabras. Yi Jeong asintió.

– ¿Y… que hay esta noche?

– Su fiesta de compromiso, por supuesto.

Ga Eul dejo de caminar de golpe, y aunque nada salió de su boca, su cara gritaba claramente un "¿¡QUE!?"

* * *

**¿Me aman, me adoran, me odian? ¿Qué pasara con Ga Eul y Yi Jeong? ¿Se podrán casar con la ayuda de la suegra? ¿O seré malvada y los separare, mandando a la goma todo lo que han sufrido? ¿Qué pasa con el plan de los F4 y Jae Kyung? ¿Seung Jo dejara de ser tan idiota? ¿Cada día estoy más loca? Bueno, eso ni se pregunta. Muchas preguntas, aun pocas respuestas. Nos estamos leyendo niñas. **

**Gracias por sus reviews, y pues piolina, aqui algo de uno de los F4. Al resto, como siempre, le conteste personalmente por inbox a su cuenta ^^**

**Les informo y a la vez, invito, a una pagina dedicada a fics en español sobre distintos Idols y actores asiáticos. Incluso yo estoy publicando otra historia ahí, solo que en esta, SS501 son los protagonistas. Solo necesitas tu cuenta facebook para entrar (usa el buscador de face): /FanFiction Boys Over Flowers**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Estoy de vuelta! ¿Me extrañaron? Mas les vale que si, o entrare en depresión y dejare de escribir ****J**** Jajajaja… no es broma ¬¬ **

**Como sabran, ninguno de los dos dramas me pertenecen, de ser asi, en BBF Yi-Jeong hubiera tenido al menos un beso con Ga-Eul, Woo-Bin seria mi esclavo personal y en Playful kiss Oh Ha-Ni definitivamente le hubiera dado algunos buenos golpes a Beak Seung-Jo por su estupidez.**

**IMPORTANTE: ¡Esta prohibido la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia! Es mía de mí. Solo la publico en esta página y en una en facebook: /Fan Fiction Boys Over Flowers, así que si la vez en otra parte, me avisas. Recuerda decir no al plagio, por favor.**

* * *

**Destinos Cruzados.**

Capitulo 7

.

.

.

_¿Quién es ella?_

* * *

Beak Eun Jo bostezo por quinta vez consecutiva. Se sentía más cansado y somnoliento que nunca, algo bastante normal, considerando que su hermano mayor tenia días sin dejarlo dormir. Todas las noches se la pasaba pegado al portátil "estudiando", o al menos, era lo que según él, hacía creer a toda la familia, pero para nadie era secreto que Seung Jo es pasaba horas en la red fisgoneando en los perfiles virtuales de las amigas de Ha Ni por si encontraba algún comentario o pista sobre el paradero de esta última. Para Eun Jo, eso no sería un problema, hasta el extrañaba a esa chica torpe, pero su hermano había adoptado la mala costumbre de farfullar contra el mundo entero tras largas horas de búsqueda infructuosa.

– Cariño ¿Y esa cara? – Eun Jo miro a su madre frustrado, trasmitiendo con su mirada fastidiada todo lo que a palabras no. – ¡Oh, entiendo! Ese niño debería dejar de jugar al "señor soy fuerte" y dejar que le ayudáramos en su búsqueda.

– Hyung la encontrara.

– Eso espero… – susurro para si Hwang Geum Hee. – Pero por el momento, tú ve a lavarte la cara. El desayuno ya está listo.

El adolescente asintió. Era demasiado temprano para ponerse a discutir con su madre, quien al igual que Seung Jo, tampoco se encontraba de muy buen humor desde la partida de Ha Ni de la casa. Sin embargo, estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta del baño de visitas, cuando el grito de su madre en conjunto con el sonido de la porcelana al quebrarse, le hizo detenerse.

– ¡¿Mamá?! – Eun Jo regreso sobre sus pasos y un poco asustado ayudo a levantar del suelo a su madre. Le miro, desconcertado por su actitud. – ¿Mamá, que paso? – La señora Geum Hee aferraba con fuerza el periódico, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y los sollozos estaban a punto de estallar.

– ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Esto está pasando! – grito, agitando en alto una de las hojas del periódico. – Se lo dije ¡Le dije que la perdería! ¿Pero me hizo caso? No, por supuesto que no. – Eun Jo no entendía ni media frase, y le empezaba a sacar de quicio los cambios de humor de su madre. De un momento a otro, había pasado de shock a furia.

Algo harto, estiro la mano, pidiéndole con ese gesto mudo el periódico a su madre, pero Geum Hee estaba tan metida en su perorata, que Eun Jo se vio en la necesidad de quitárselo sin su consentimiento, esperando que no se molestara demasiado por su falta de respeto.

La página era la portada de la sección de sociales. Eun Jo miro a su madre escéptico, sin entender en que le afectaba la noticia del futuro matrimonio de uno de los hombres más ricos del país. La fotografía abarcaba el noventa por ciento de la hoja, el otro diez era usado por un titulo bastante legible donde se leía el nombre de la feliz pareja.

– Es bonita – comento él, admirando a la joven mujer. – Chu Ga Eul… hasta su nombre es interesante. Pero no entiendo…

– A la vuelta Beak Eun Jo ¡La otra pagina! – le grito la mujer de la familia, a la vez que le daba un ligero golpe en la nuca.

El menor arrugo el seño. Acomodo un poco el periódico y lo giro, solo para encontrarse con mas fotos y notas sobre el compromiso. Estuvo a nada de volver a quejarse con su madre, cuando una de las imágenes llamo su atención.

– ¿Qué hace la torpe en una fiesta como esa?

– Lee, Eun Jo – pidió Geum Hee, preocupada. – Lee.

– _"¿Quién es ella?"…_ – leyó en voz alta el titulo de la nota. Se detuvo al momento. Él no era el genio de la familia, pero era bastante inteligente para leer entre líneas y además, la preocupación de su madre… algo más inquieto y presuroso, siguió con la lectura. _– "… La sorpresa de la noche fue la hermosa y delicada acompañante del joven –y soltero– heredero de la familia Yoon: Ji Hoo. Quien además, es nieto del expresidente Yoon Seok Young y parte del grupo conocido como F4… Desde hace años que no se le miraba acompañado por ninguna mujer… se mantuvo sonriente toda la velada… nos mostro un despliegue de galantería… no se despego de la joven señorita ni un instante… aun con nuestras fuentes más confiables, no pudimos dar con la identidad de la afortunada… ¿Un nuevo romance en puerta?... ¿Será la futura esposa del joven Yoon Ji Hoo?..."_

Beak Eun Jo dejo de leer a la mitad de la nota, justo cuando empezaban a hablar sobre matrimonio y las opiniones de distintas personalidades que asistieron a la fiesta sobre la hermosa pareja que hacía Oh Ha Ni con ese sujeto.

– Esto es… – Eun Jo no supo muy bien como continuar su frase. Para él era algo inverosímil imaginar a Oh Ha Ni saliendo con alguien más que no fuera su hermano, y ni hablar que ese alguien era justo un hombre tan rico, poderoso, inteligente y bien parecido.

No era una idea alentadora, pero Seung Jo tenía como competencia por primera vez en su vida a alguien de estándares muy altos y difíciles de igualar.

– Cuando se entere tu hermano. ¡Oh dios! ¡Cuando se entere Seung Jo! No puedo ni imaginar su reacc…

La frase quedo inconclusa. El fuerte golpe de la puerta de entrada al cerrar y el sonido de cristal rompiéndose a los pocos minutos, les hizo saber que Seung Jo ya estaba enterado de la noticia.

– Ahí tienes su reacción, madre – comento un poco asustado Eun Jo.

* * *

_'18 horas antes.'_

En sus diecinueve años de vida, Ha Ni nunca había sentido que su espacio personal fuera violado por tantas personas al mismo tiempo, como en ese momento. Aun no entendí como había pasado de estar tomando el té con deliciosos pastelillos, a ser maniquí de aparador. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido.

– No ¡No! Ese escote no es correcto para la señorita. Además el color del bordado no le favorece al tono de sus labios… ¡Y el tocado! – el sastre casi estrangulaba con ademanes exagerados a sus asistentes, mientras que Oh Ha Ni estaba a punto de desmallarse por la presión. Para ella, fijarse en detalles tan ínfimos para hacer un vestido era ridículo, pero Jae Kyung y el sastre tendían a observar hasta el color de sus pestañas.

– Unnie, me duelen los pies – se quejo Ha Ni. Tenía cerca de tres horas sin moverse y por el movimiento en la habitación, dudaba que la tortura estuviera por llegar a su fin.

– La belleza cuesta. Y tú tienes mucha por explotar ¡Te veras hermosa esta noche! Hare que ese gato perezoso se mantenga despierto y no te quite la vista en toda la velada. – Jae apenas estaba a un metro de distancia, también de pie y con al menos una docena de personas y tres sastres encargándose de su arreglo personal.

El rostro de Oh Ha Ni rápidamente adquirió un leve tono carmín. En los dos meses que tenia conviviendo con Jae Kyung y sus amigos, aun no se acostumbraba a recibir tantos halagos. Además, se ponía nerviosa el solo recordar que en menos de dos horas, estaría presente en la fiesta de compromiso de uno de los hombres más ricos de Corea, siendo la acompañante de un hombre igual de importante. Y por si fuera poco, todo eso bajo el escrutinio de cientos de miradas, que la juzgarían o le buscarían cualquier error en cuanto se enteraran de su humilde condición social.

– Deja de pensar en cosas raras Ha Ni – Jae se puso de pie, interrumpiendo abruptamente su arreglo, logrando que su maquillista se enfurruñara y que el sastre estuviera a nada de hacer un mal corte en su vestido. – Eres nuestra amiga y Ji Hoo-ssi ha decidido que seas su acompañante por voluntad propia.

– Pero es que…

– Pero nada, cabeza de chorlito – le regaño. – Si te sigues quejando y haciendo esas muecas, arruinaras el maquillaje y como no pienso dejar que cruces esa puerta con tus ojeras de mapache y la nariz mocosa. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa no?

Ha Ni le miro aterrada.

– ¿Mas horas sufriendo esta tortura? – Jae Kyung asintió.

Dándose por vencida –y de paso, dejando de lado sus mil quejas–, Ha Ni dejo que todo el equipo contratado por Jun Pyo se encargara de su arreglo personal.

Cuando llego la hora acordada, fueron escoltadas por un buen grupo de seguridad personal –cortesía de Woo Bin– hasta la mansión de Ji Hoo, donde éste y Woo Bin las esperaban para acompañarlas hasta el jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción.

– Little lady, mi amigo será la envidia esta noche – alago el príncipe de la mafia, logrando un sonrojo en Ha ni.

– Creo que exagera Woo Bin-ssi.

– Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con mi amigo. Te ves hermosa pequeña. – Como su personalidad lo demandaba, Ji Hoo hizo el comentario de forma directa pero con una amabilidad y cortesía, que parecía sacada de una novela romántica, logrando que el sonrojo en Ha Ni se extendiera hasta sus orejas. – Pero no tienes de que quejarte Woo Bin, Ha Jae Kyung también se ve radiante.

– Pues, para ser una chica mono, no está mal – respondió un divertido Woo Bin, intentando mostrarse indiferente. Aunque desde que Jae había puesto un pie fuera del automóvil, no había logrado sacarse de la mente las curvas que dejaba adivinar el vestido color crema que usaba esa noche.

– Gracias, Ji Hoo-ssi. – La heredera del grupo JK sonrió encantadoramente a Ji Hoo, al tiempo que enterraba el tacón de sus zapatillas en el pie derecho de Woo Bin. – Y no sé de qué te quejas, si mi mayordomo tiene mejor clase para vestirse que tu – término por contraatacar, logrando que la sonrisa del don Juan se esfumara, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de indignación.

Ji Hoo sonrió enigmáticamente. Tomo la mano de Ha Ni y la jalo con él, en dirección a una de las camionetas –blanca, para no perder la costumbre–, dejando atrás a la pareja de Jae Kyung y Woo Bin.

– ¿No los vamos a esperar? – pregunto ella.

– No es necesario. Son bastante mayores para cuidarse solos y lo suficientemente inteligentes, para dar con el lugar – respondió Ji Hoo, al tiempo que le ayudaba a subir al vehículo.

– Pero aun siguen discutiendo – señalo a su espalda, donde efectivamente, ambos herederos mantenían una discusión cada vez mas acalorada. – Y si las cosas se ponen peor o…

– Ha Ni – le interrumpió Ji Hoo, poniendo suavemente su dedo índice en los labios de ella. – Estarán bien. Digamos que es su forma de demostrar que se quieren.

– ¿Eh?

Pero el príncipe de los F4 se limito a sonreír y cambiar de plática.

* * *

Ga Eul sonreía. Era una sonrisa sincera, feliz, única y que iluminaba el mundo de Yi Jeong. Ambos jóvenes se paseaban de un lugar a otro, o más bien, eran arrastrados por la señora Choi Su Min.

La madre de Yi Jeong tenía toda la velada moviéndose de un lugar a otro, presentando a la feliz pareja a todos los invitados. Hablando maravillas de su hijo y ni hablar de su nuera. Cada que abría la boca, era para alagar las decenas de virtudes que Ga Eul poseía, lo mucho que hacia feliz a su hijo y lo orgullosa que se sentía al saber que una mujer de tan buen corazón, sentimientos y aparte, con una belleza genuina, pasaría a formar parte de la familia.

– Yi Jeong es muy afortunado en tener una mujer como Ga Eul a su lado – exclamo Su Min, sonriendo de forma radiante, mientras conversaba con uno de los embajadores de Corea.

El hombre, no pudo más que darle la razón.

A su lado, Ga Eul se miraba un poco apenada, mientras que Yi Jeong le abrazaba posesivamente. No le gustaba la forma en la que más de uno de los asistentes miraba a su prometida, y aunque no era su estilo demostrar celos, no encontró mejor forma para recordarles a todos que la hermosa chica de lacio cabello oscuro era de él.

– Madre, si nos permites, Jun Pyo nos está llamando.

Su Min miro hacia la mesa donde los amigos de su hijo charlaban cómodamente, y aunque ella hubiera preferido seguir paseándose por todos los rincones del jardín en compañía de Yi Jeong y Ga Eul, asintió.

La madre de Yi Jeong continúo paseándose por todo el lugar, atendiendo a los cientos de invitados y reporteros. La idea de hacer una fiesta tan grande para el compromiso de su hijo no era lo que en un principio tenía en mente, Su Min era una mujer un poco sencilla, pero necesitaba que toda la alta sociedad se enterara del compromiso. De esa manera, aseguraba que su suegro tuviera un obstáculo más para cancelar la boca. El viejo So era tan frívolo, que no se atrevería a desmentir el compromiso una vez que los empresarios y famosos más importantes de Corea estuvieran enterados, ya que eso sería un escándalo.

Y el cabeza de la familia de alfareros, odiaba los escándalos.

Y aunque aun no tenía ganada la guerra, Choi Su Min tenía guardadas algunas estrategias más.

* * *

Ji Hoo guio con delicadeza a su joven acompañante hasta uno de los extremos más alejados del jardín. Se habían visto obligados a abandonar la fiesta principal, ya que los reporteros no dejaban de hostigarlos con preguntas poco discretas y el flash de las cámaras estaba por causarles migraña.

– Siento mucho lo de los reporteros – se disculpo.

– No te preocupes Sunbae, no es tu culpa.

– En realidad, lo es. No pensé que la madre de Yi Jeong fuera a traer tanta prensa. Y sé que tú no estás acostumbrada a todo esto.

Oh Ha Ni se encogió de hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia al incidente.

– Pues ha sido bastante divertido jugar a los fugitivos. – Oh Ha Ni rio quedamente, al recordar el circo, maroma y teatro en el que se vieron envueltos para poder escapar de la fiesta.

Ji Hoo la acompaño en la risa.

– Pero nos han arruinado la diversión – término por bromear él, haciendo referencia al espectáculo que estaban montando sus amigos.

Por una parte, Jun Pyo estuvo a nada de convertir a los reporteros en enemigos de la nación por hacer llorar a Jan Di.

La futura madre se había presentado a la fiesta con un elegante y maternal vestido, haciendo que su vientre fuera más notorio. Desafortunadamente, una de las reporteras había hecho un cometario en alusión al aumento de peso; En un caso normal, Jan Di la hubiera ignorado, pero la sensibilidad y las hormonas le jugaron una mala pasada, haciéndola llorar. El joven presidente de las empresas Shinhwa se puso furioso, pero se limito en su escándalo para no arruinar la fiesta de su mejor amigo, mas no por ello, los reporteros se libraron de una buena represalia y un puñado de amenazas.

Y no menos divertido era el espectáculo por parte de la pareja explosiva de Song Woo Bin y Ha Jae Kyung. Ambos se presentaron en la fiesta luciendo su mejor sonrisa y una impecable vestimenta. No era del gusto de ninguno ser pareja, pero Jan Di le había dejado claro a Woo Bin que donde se apareciera con una de sus mil conquistas, le enterraría vivo. Y a Jae Kyung le recordó amablemente que su última cita había resultado ser todo un patán; Ga Eul lo menos que necesitaba en su fiesta era un escándalo. A final de cuento, indirectamente, Jan Di les había dejado como única salida asistir juntos.

Durante toda la noche, tanto Jae Kyung como Woo Bin se habían pasado metiéndose uno con el otro; Comentarios soeces, sarcásticos y filosos, que disimuladamente iban y venían. E incluso, comportamientos infantiles: Jae en más de una ocasión había tirado del cabello de Woo Bin mientras bailaban o ajustado la corbata más de lo necesario, por su parte, él disimuladamente la pisaba al bailar o repartía roces nada inocentes en la anotomía de Jae Kyung.

– La amistad de Jae Kyung-unnie con Woo Bin-ssi es extraña.

– ¿Tú crees? – Ji Hoo era un observador nato. No podía asegurar que entre esos dos hubiera amor, pero tampoco podía negar la atracción sexual obvia. Siguió sonriendo a Ha Ni, ella era demasiado inocente para perturbarla con declaraciones de ese tipo. – Pero no hay que preocuparse por ello. Todo está bien.

– ¡Yah, sunbae! Eres demasiado despreocupado – le regaño.

– ¿Tú crees? – continuo Ji Hoo, molestando, logrando sacar un mohín de inconformidad en Ha Ni.

– Assh, eres imposible.

Ji Hoo la observo alejarse en silencio. Siguieron caminando un rato mas, él algunos pasos detrás, mientras Ha Ni murmuraba palabras imperceptibles al oído humano.

– Si sigues caminando en ese sentido, tardaremos horas en regresar – le hizo ver Ji Hoo, después de lo que a Oh Ha Ni le pareció una eternidad de silencio. – Anda, hay que regresar.

Y ante la sorpresa de Ha Ni, el joven doctor dejo caer lentamente su saco sobre los hombros de ella, deslizando al mismo tiempo ambas manos sobre los brazos de ella, recorriendo con cuidado en un abrazo que apenas duro unos segundos.

– Ji Hoo-Sunbae…

Pero él solo sonrió y con un suave empujón, le indico que caminara en sentido contrario. Yoon Ji Hoo aspiro lentamente el perfume que la pequeña Ha Ni usaba esa noche, perdiéndose por un momento en un mar de ideas.

Tenía años que no se preocupaba por ninguna mujer, no desde Jan Di. Pero esa noche, más precisamente, tras los minutos de caminata en silencio, se había permitido observar a Ha Ni. Se dedico a mirar mas allá de su concepto que hasta el momento se había autoimpuesto. Para Ji Hoo, Oh Ha Ni era como tener una pequeña hermana que le admiraba y quería superar, que buscaba un maestro que le ayudara a dirigir su vida, sin embargo, esa noche había podido ver un poco más. Por primera fui incapaz de ver frente a él a la niña torpe y descuidada, sino que contemplo en todo su esplendor a la mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo su alumna.

Y le gusto y aterro al mismo tiempo.

En especial lo último. Ya llevaba dos fracasos amorosos y un tercero sería demasiado para su corazón.

– Ji Hoo-sunbae – la suave voz de Ha Ni saco de sus pensamientos al joven artista. – Gracias. Gracias a ti y a tus amigos por estar para mí en estas últimas semanas. Y gracias por compartir momentos tan íntimos con una casi desconocida.

– Oh Ha Ni… – le miro, conmovido. – Tú no eres una desconocida, eres una pequeña despistada muy especial. Ya eres parte de nuestra vida. Ya eres parte de mi vida…

Termino por decir, más para él mismo, que para ella.

Y dándole otra sorpresa más en la noche a Ha Ni, se atrevió a abrazarla. Abrazo que fue correspondido; Oh Ha Ni nunca se había sentido así… y no es que tuviera mucho de donde comparara, pues la lista de varones que le habían abrazado se limitaba a Bong Joon Gu, Wang Kyung Soo, y claro, Beak Seung Jo. Con él último era quien despertaba sentimientos en ella, y sin embargo, el abrazo de Ji Hoo se sentía cálido, confortable y le producía un cosquilleo en la piel, que ni siquiera Seung Jo había logrado.

Como un relámpago en plena oscuridad, las palabras de Jae Kyung iluminaron la mente de Ha Ni. ¿A eso se refería con extender sus horizontes? ¿Así se sentía su mundo más allá de Seung Jo? Oh Ha Ni tembló ante sus propios pensamientos, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Ji Hoo le abrazara de forma más protectora, más tierna… más humana.

Y lloro.

Lloro porque la verdad le golpeo de forma cruel y dura. Mostrándole tan solo con un abrazo que Seung Jo apenas y le había mostrado un poco de cariño en más de cuatro años, y Ji Hoo tan solo con un gesto, con unos minutos, había logrado hacerla sentir querida, especial, necesaria para alguien.

* * *

– ¡Alto ahí mal amiga!

Oh Ha Ni suspiro, frustrada.

Todo el día había tenido que estar huyendo de sus compañeros de universidad y de otras tantas personas que no conocía. Desde que Ji Hoo le hizo una llamada por celular, advirtiéndole de las consecuencias que traería una nota en el periódico, la cual por cierto, ella aun no había podido leer, supo que era un mal día para ir a la escuela. Pero no podía quedarse en casa, ese día coincidía con el examen para cambiar de especialidad.

– ¡Que nos esperes! Si sigo corriendo perderé mi reputación de la única chica del campus que odia el ejercicio.

La última parte de la frase hizo que se detuviera. Solo conocía a una persona que podía decir algo así. Y como lo imagino, su amiga Joo Ri, seguida de Min Ah, intentaban darle alcance.

– Lo siento, pero todo el día he recibido gritos y amenazas. Estoy tan cansada que ni cuenta me di que eran ustedes – se disculpo Ha Ni.

Min Ah sonrió, compresiva. Imaginando –o al menos, intentándolo– todas las penumbras por las que debía haber pasado, tras salir en las noticias sociales de toda Corea como la futura señora Yoon.

– ¡Pues con semejante noticia!... – Min Ah quiso golpear a Joo Ri por su imprudencia, pero ésta se dio cuenta por sí sola, callando rápidamente el resto de las palabras que por poco salían de su boca.

Tras un largo silencio y encontrar un refugio seguro, Min Ah se atrevió a preguntar si las noticias tenían algo de verdad.

– ¡Claro que no! Ji Hoo-sunbae es mi amigo, solo mi amigo. – Y para frustración de Ha Ni, sus propias palabras supieron amargas.

– Pues el abrazo que se están dando no se ve muy amistoso – comento Joo Ri, divertida. Oh Ha Ni se puso pálida. ¡Los habían fotografiado en ese momento! – Ya quiero ver la cara de Beak Seung Jo.

Por su parte, Ha Ni, definitivamente no quería ver a Seung Jo.

* * *

**¡Y así estreno mi regreso de vacaciones! ¿Les gusto? Si se dieron cuenta, deje ciertos lapsos sin contar ¿Por qué? Fácil… es información que pondré en otros capítulos porque es importante pero aun no es momento de revelar. Me falto escribir desde ciertos ángulos… ¿Se dan una idea de lo que estoy hablando? Si no, pues ni modo, ya se enteraran. Y además… ¡Las cosas se están poniendo color de hormiga! Ji Hoo está dejando de hacer el tonto y Ha Ni está despertando de su lapso mental estúpido yo-solo-adoro-a-seung-jo ¡Me muero! ¿Qué va a pasar? Hay que presionar a la autora para que nos diga… ¡Momento…! la autora soy yo… mejor sin presiones jejejeje**

**¡Gracias a todas las que dejaron review! Su apoyo es muy bueno y me hace feliz.**

**Les informo y a la vez, invito, a una pagina dedicada a fics en español sobre distintos Idols y actores asiáticos. Incluso yo estoy publicando otra historia ahí, solo que en esta, SS501 son los protagonistas. Solo necesitas tu cuenta facebook para entrar (usa el buscador de face): /FanFiction Boys Over Flowers**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Y yo se que ustedes querían que este día llegara. ¿Por qué? Pues para ver sufrir a Kim Hyun Joong… y digo sufrir a él, porque nunca se sabe a quién voy a maltratar en el capitulo, si a Ji Hoo o a Seung Jo XDD. En realidad, no es que yo les quiera hacer la vida de cuadritos, son ellos. Ellos solos se meten en problemas ¡Se los juro! Por mis diecisiete hijos que no tengo ;) Yah, me dejo de estupideces, a leer ^^**

**Como sabran, ninguno de los dos dramas me pertenecen, de ser asi, en BBF Yi-Jeong hubiera tenido al menos un beso con Ga-Eul, Woo-Bin seria mi esclavo personal y en Playful kiss Oh Ha-Ni definitivamente le hubiera dado algunos buenos golpes a Beak Seung-Jo por su estupidez.**

**IMPORTANTE: ¡Esta prohibido la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia! Es mía de mí. Solo la publico en esta página y en una en facebook: /Fan Fiction Boys Over Flowers, así que si la vez en otra parte, me avisas. Recuerda decir no al plagio, por favor.**

* * *

**Destinos Cruzados.**

Capitulo 8

.

.

.

_Mentiras piadosas… y otras no tanto._

* * *

El día en las empresas "Grupo JK" había estado más tranquilo que de costumbre. Tal vez, por ese motivo, Jae Kyung se mostraba más distraída que cualquier día; su secretaria le había repetido algunos memorándums más de una vez, había llegado tarde a la junta de la mañana, y para cerrar con broche de oro, tenía a su padre dándole una larga platica sobre un negocio en el extranjero, del cual, obviamente, no había escuchado más de tres palabras.

– Ha Jae Kyung ¿Me estas prestando atención? – la respuesta era obvia, y aun así, el señor Ha esperaba a que su hija se dignara a decir algo.

– ¿Eh?... si, lo he entendido. Bueno, no. ¿De qué hablamos?

El padre de Jae le miro de forma dura, pero ni así, la pelinegra espabilo.

La relación padre e hija se había deteriorado desde el momento en que ella se había negado a casarse con Jun Pyo. El señor Ha aun tenia pesadillas con ese día, recordando lo cerca que había estado de llegar a lo más alto de la economía –y sociedad– Coreana. Era algo que su orgullo de empresario jamás olvidaría. La frialdad con la que trataba a Jae Kyung, era tan natural desde ese día, que llegaba a sorprender a los más cercanos.

Por eso la pelinegra evitaba estar mucho tiempo en familia. Nunca le había gustado que le miraran con compasión, lastima o algún sentimiento parecido.

– Olvídalo. Tu todo lo tomas a juego, pero te advierto algo… – el señor Ha recargo los codos en la fina madera de su escritorio, entrelazando los dedos, al tiempo que recargaba la barbilla en estos últimos. – Si sigues con ese comportamiento, regresaras a Estados Unidos, y no exactamente a dirigir las empresas.

En cualquier otro momento, Jae Kyung prestaría atención a la advertencia de su padre, pero ese día, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada. Asintió dócilmente y tras una reverencia, abandono la oficina.

Deambulo un tiempo en los pasillos, caminando a paso lento hasta la seguridad de su oficina. Una vez dentro, se dejo caer en la cómoda silla del escritorio. Estuvo un rato jugando con todo y nada, girando en la silla, removiendo su cabello, mirando por el inmenso ventanal, pero sobretodo, llevando con cuidado sus dedos a los labios.

Desde la noche de la fiesta no se podía quitar el sabor de él. Y Jae Kyung no sabía si eso le molestaba o le gustaba.

– Estúpido mujeriego engreído – gruño, o más bien dicho, ladro Jae.

Sería hipócrita decir que no se había dado cuenta de la tensión –y no exactamente de enojo– que existía entre ambos, pero igual, no dejaba de molestarle el hecho de haber caído. Ella no era Ga Eul, no creía en el amor eterno, las almas gemelas ni en el cambio de las personas. Jae Kyung podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que admiraba a su inocente amiga, pues ella jamás sería capaz de sacrificarse o sufrir tanto por ningún hombre. No lo valía.

Además, tuvo su dosis de F4 con Jun Pyo.

Y todo estaba bien. Ella sabiendo que Woo Bin la deseaba, y él sabiendo que jamás la tendría en su cama. Bueno, al menos, ese era el plan inicial. Pero la noche del compromiso de la parejita Pooh –pues vaya que derramaban miel–, todo se había ido al carajo.

Desde el momento en que Jan Di no les dejo más opción que ir juntos, Jae Kyug y su sexto sentido, supieron que era mala idea, una muy mala idea. Cuando la diseñadora termino de confeccionar el vestido que usaría, Jae estaba segura que debía quedarse en cama y fingir un resfriado, pero cuando Ha Ni y Ji Hoo les habían dejado solos, discutiendo tan acaloradamente, termino repitiéndose mil veces en la mente que jamás debió salir de su casa.

La discusión nació de una tontería: Woo Bin quería ir a su casa a por su deportivo, y Jae Kyung seguía insistiendo en arribar al compromiso en la camioneta que Jun Pyo les había enviado; uno conservador y más discreto.

– ¿Qué mejor que llegar en mi Lothus? Odio esos carros aburridos ¡Ni siquiera puedo conducir yo! – se quejo por millonésima vez, recalcándole a Jae el hecho que un chofer les llevaría.

– Eres un maldito bebe llorón. Solo camina, que se hace tarde.

Pero Jae Kyung no pudo dar ni un solo paso, cuando Woo Bin, en un rápido movimiento, le acorralo contra la pared –¿O era un árbol? – y estampo sus labios. Fue un beso rápido, sensual, feroz, lleno de deseo… de ese tipo de beso que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos termina, pero que te deja con ganas de mas.

– No soy un bebe.

Y con una sonrisa descarada, tiro de ella, llevándola hasta la camioneta.

Todo el trayecto fue silencioso. Woo Bin jugaba con su teléfono, pero cada tanto, le enviaba miradas llenas de burla, libido y diversión a Jae Kyung. Ésta, por su parte, le respondía con miradas de hielo, asesinándolo una y otra vez. No se dijeron una sola palabra, incluso, al llegar a la recepción, ambos compusieron su mejor sonrisa, pero la tensión seguía ahí. Y ahora si era de ansias asesinas.

La noche continua de la misma forma. Ninguno hablaba, todo se resumía a gestos y acciones.

Woo Bin disfrutaba haciéndola rabiar. Por fin, después de tantos meses, había logrado probar los labios de Jae Kyung; con una excusa patética, pero el beso valía la humillación a su ingenio de don Juan. Le gustaba, la deseaba… ¡Qué va! Aun no se había inventado palabra para describir las ganas que tenia de tener a esa mujer en su cama. Pero el príncipe de la mafia se repetía como un mantra, que él era inocente. Que toda la culpa era de esa horrible mujer –lo de horrible era por su carácter, porque el físico…–, que lo seducía con cada paso, gesto, palabra, ademan. ¡El simplemente era un humilde amante de la belleza de la mujer! Y de las buenas curvas, un buen par de piernas y para que mentir, de unos buenos pechos y otras cosas. Que Jae Kyung reuniera la mayoría de esos aspectos en sí misma, no era culpa de él.

Por eso no dejo de provocarla toda la noche con caricias atrevidas, disimuladas entre el baile. Un beso no era suficiente.

– Eres odioso.

Fue lo primero que dijo Jae Kyung en toda la noche desde lo del beso, pero también fue lo último de esa velada. No volvieron a cruzar palabras, pero no hacían faltan: Los besos y caricias que se dieron mutuamente, decían más que las palabras.

Se recrimino una vez más, aunque Ha Jae Kyung ya se estaba fastidiando de hacerlo. ¿Qué ella no lo deseaba? Una total mentira ¿Qué en las noches nunca había fantaseado con Woo Bin? Otra falacia, si hasta los vecinos conocían sus gemidos de sus sueños húmedos y pervertidos ¿Qué si lo había disfrutado? Era la pregunta más estúpida que se podía hacer ella misma. ¡Claro que había disfrutado, gozado y vuelto a disfrutar cada que lo recordaba!

Woo Bin sabía muy bien como complacer a una mujer.

Pero aun con todo eso, Jae Kyung seguía con la espinita del remordimiento siguiéndole, acechándola… arruinándole el día.

– Necesito ponerle fin a esto…

Tomo el teléfono celular, dispuesta a llamar a Woo Bin, pero a la mitad de la marcación se dio cuenta que nada tenía pies o cabeza. ¿Qué iba a decirle? "_Sabes Woo Bin-ssi_ –¡Ni siquiera tenía la confianza para hablarse sin formalidades–, _no quiero volver a tener sexo contigo_". Ya, claro, si eso sonaba espectacularmente idiota.

– Estoy muerta.

* * *

Beak Seung Jo no sabía que era peor: Torturarse mentalmente, solo, en su habitación, con ideas de lo más disparatadas sobre la nota del periódico, o seguir escuchando el parloteo de Hae Ra.

El día anterior había abandonada lo universidad a mitad de clases. Hae Ra, muy amablemente –especificando el amable con ironía–, le había llevado hasta su lugar la nota del periódico, donde aparecía su Ha Ni en brazos de otro hombre y un enorme titular donde se hablaba de matrimonio. La rabia había podido más que él, pero no al grado de dejarle idiota. Había marchado directo a casa, el único lugar donde podía desquitar su ira y frustración a lo grande. Paso el resto del día enojado con el mundo, encerrado en su habitación.

Y eso lo llevaba al punto inicial: Hae Ra.

Era la única persona que podía darle una explicación sobre la nota, bueno, ella y Oh Ha Ni, pero la ultima en las últimas semanas, se había vuelto una experta en escapismo y desaparición.

– Mi abuelo me lo ha confirmado. Cuando lo escuche no lo podía creer. – Hae Ra hizo una mueca un poco exagerada de incredulidad, tratando de ocultar lo feliz que le hacia la nota. – Pero toda la sociedad y buenas familias estaban al tanto que el joven Yoon Ji Hoo salía con Oh Ha Ni. Claro, ellos no sabían que se trataba de ella.

Seung Jo apretó los puños con un poco mas de fuerza, dejándolos de un color blanco poco saludable. Hae Ra le aseguraba que su abuelo, al ser un empresario de renombre, había sido invitado a la fiesta de compromiso del heredero de los So. El abuelo de Hae Ra aseguraba que SU Oh Ha Ni si que estaba saliendo con ese tal Yoon como-sea-que-se-llamara. Que toda la alta sociedad lo sabía y lo aceptaba. ¡Que le abuelo del sujeto, que además era algo así como su tutor y apoyo moral, era de los más felices con la noticia!

– Mi abuelo se sorprendió cuando supo que se trataba de la misma mujer por la que me habías dejado – Término por escupir su veneno Hae Ra. Claro, siempre de forma sutil y engañosa, algo que por gracia divina, se le daba bastante bien.

– Si… claro. Muy sorprendido.

Le importaba muy poco si el abuelo de Hae Ra estaba sorprendido, enojado, traumado o bailando la conga. Seung Jo solo quería saber lo que estaba sintiendo su caracol de Noé.

Para él, era inverosímil que Ha Ni gustara de alguien más. Es que simplemente era antinatural, estaba contra las leyes de la naturaleza. Se suponía que solo lo podía querer a él. Seung Jo era de Oh Ha Ni y Oh Ha Ni era de Seung Jo ¿Así había sido por años, no? ¿Debía seguir así, verdad?

Aun recordaba que él la había dejado, pero no es que la hubiera dejado en verdad, más bien era como un, lo detenemos pero seguimos. O al menos, así lo había entendido Seung Jo.

– Ayer él vino por ella.

La molesta voz de Hae Ra le regreso a la realidad. Estuvo a nada de gritar un enorme "¡¿_Qué_?!", pero suficiente pérdida de control había tenido el día anterior. El no era así, primero pensaba y luego actuaba, y últimamente, lo hacía al revés. Hizo como que no le importaba el comentario y la dejo que siguiera hablando. A cada palabra de ella, más ganas tenia de encontrarse con Ha Ni y desmentir todas esas calumnias.

Sí, eso haría. La esperaría después de clases para aclarar todo ese malentendido.

* * *

Oh Ha Ni bostezo.

No había podido pegar el ojo en todo la noche. Todo se había salido de control y nadie tenía la intención de hacer nada por arreglarlo. Y cuando decía nadie, se refería a Ji Hoo, Jae Kyung y el resto de sus millonarios amigos. ¡Incluso Woo Bin y Jun Pyo lo habían tomado todo a broma!

Además, tenía lo del cambio de especialidad. La duda le carcomía viva, el no saber si había aprobado solo alimentaba su deuda de sueño.

– Tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Ha Ni quiso estrellar su cabeza contra la pared más cercana. Con un poco de suerte, se causaba un derrame cerebral y podría poner fin a sus problemas.

– Hola Seung Jo – saludo avergonzada, revuelto con un poco de pánico y ansiedad por salir corriendo.

¿Acaso en su vida pasada se había portado muy mal? Era eso, o alguien en el cielo la odiaba. No tenía otra forma de explicar todo lo que le estaba sucediendo en las últimas semanas.

Beak Seung Jo le miraba desde arriba con los ojos ligeramente cerrados, el ceño fruncido y todo el peso de su cuerpo ligeramente recargado a su costado derecho. Parecía un padre muy molesto… o un novio muy celoso. Ninguna opción era buena.

– ¿Acaso no me vas a dar la explicación que merezco? – Seung Jo había pensado muchas frases: tiernas, románticas, comprensivas… cada una mas cursi que la anterior, y aun así, de su boca solo salieron palabras rudas, frías, un poco bordes y dolorosas.

¿Por qué siempre terminaba diciéndole a Ha Ni exactamente lo contrario a lo que pensaba?

Era la pregunta del millón.

– "_Tal vez deberíamos pensarlo_". – Recito Ha Ni. Seung Jo sintió como esas palabras eran una bofetada a su orgullo. – Esas fueron tus palabras ¿No?

Otra bofetada más.

Pero no era el único sufriendo. Oh Ha Ni se sorprendía a ella misma. No sabía de donde estaba sacando el valor para decir esas palabras, palabras que la estaban haciendo sufrir a por igual.

Se mordió el labio inferior y quiso gritarle que olvidara lo ultimo dicho… explicarle que todo lo que decía el periódico era mentira pero a último minuto algo la detuvo. Las palabras de Jae Kyung, Jan Di y Ga Eul se arremolinaron en su mente; todos los consejos estaban ahí, en su mente. Se pregunto a si misma si alguna vez Seung Jo cambiaria…

No por ella, sino por él. No porque ella se lo pidiera, sino porque naciera de su corazón.

Le miro detalladamente y lo único que encontró en sus ojos fue esa barrera que siempre había existido entre ambos. Ese abismo que le decía que la necesitaba pero que jamás se abriría totalmente a ella.

– Ha Ni… – Seung Jo le miro largamente. – No mientas, no me mientas. No puedes querer a nadie más, solo a mí.

Seung Jo intento recordarle todo aquello que los unía, pero de nuevo las palabras no fueron las correctas. Oh Ha Ni lo único que escucho fue a un hombre arrogante, con el orgullo herido, que no podía soportar que le cambiaran por alguien más.

Y dolió.

Por eso cuando él quiso besarla, de forma instintiva retrocedió un paso. Le quería, era verdad, pero las cosas no se solucionaban con un beso. No esta vez.

– ¡Se puede saber qué te pasa! – espeto en tono molesto. Herido por el rechazo.

Alargo la mano, intentando atraerla a su cuerpo, con la intención de abrazarla como aquella noche de lluvia, pero una mano se interpuso en su camino.

Se trataba de un hombre joven, alto y fornido. Vestía ropa casual y ocultaba sus ojos tras unos lentes oscuros. Seung Jo torció mas la cara: la palabra "lujo y etiqueta" estaba escrita en cada célula de su ser.

Le miro de forma intensa, retándole con la mirada. Su primera impresión fue pensar que era el sujeto del periódico, pero éste se miraba rudo y más greñudo. No calzaba con el tipo de su imagen mental, sin contar, que no imaginaba a su Ha Ni, saliendo con alguien con esa pinta de… niño hueco.

– Esa no es una forma de tratar a una dama. En especial, a my Little Lady.

Woo Bin siguió sosteniendo en el aire la mano de Seung Jo, cada vez con más fuerza de la necesaria, hasta que el genio finalmente retrocedió.

Oh Ha Ni los miraba a ambos.

– Woo Bin-ssi ¿Qué hace aquí?

El Song le sonrió coquetamente, al tiempo que retiraba sus lentes.

– Rescatando princesas ¿Qué si no?

Estaba claro que no le diría la verdad. No había poder humano que le hiciera reconocer que ir por Oh Ha Ni a la universidad fue la mejor idea que se le ocurrió para poder ir a donde Jae Kyung sin parecer muy arrastrado o desesperado. Pero tras pensar toda la mañana, fue la única solución que encontró.

Y ahora se felicitaba por su idea.

Había estado observando el tiempo suficiente para ver como Seung Jo se arruinaba por sí solo, pero en especial, para ver cómo Ha Ni se había alejado cuando él la quiso besar.

– No debió… yo puedo regresar a casa sola…

Podía sentir la mirada oscura de Seung Jo. Ha Ni rogo a todos los dioses para que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara, así tendría una muerte rápida y sin dolor. Era un buen plan ¿Qué podía salir mal?

– Estamos platicando ¿Nadie le enseño a no interrumpir conversaciones ajenas? – le hablo Seung Jo al borde de perder los estribos.

– Yo solo vi a un sujeto tratando mal a mi Little Lady. – El genio Beak sintió como algo se removía en su estomago. ¿Quién carajos le había dado permiso para tomarse esas confianzas con su Ha Ni? Le miro con odio mal disimulado. – ¿Qué clase de cuñado seria si dejo que alguien le haga daño?

Y ahí estaba su límite.

Por su parte, Woo Bin miraba fijamente a Oh Ha Ni a los ojos, dándole la oportunidad de negarlo. Ella tembló. Solo necesitaba decir la verdad y las cosas regresarían a la normalidad… pero ¿Qué era la normalidad? ¿Ser tratada con indiferencia y recibir migajas de amor cada que Seung Jo estuviera de buen humor? ¿Continuar con su lucha interminable contra un fantasma que el mismo genio anteponía entre ambos?

_"Si te quiere, luchara por ti. Hará de todo para que regreses a él"._

Aun escuchaba a Jan Di, sermoneándola. ¿Sería verdad? ¿La buscaría, aun si ella estaba con alguien más?

– Uno muy exagerado. Beak Seung Jo y yo solo aclarábamos algunas cosas.

Lo había dicho. Lo había podido negar y no lo hizo…

Seung Jo miro a Ha Ni resentido… Woo Bin miro a Seung Jo victorioso.

– ¡Yoh! Tú y Ji Hoo son tan para cual. Muy serios, muy serios, pero bien que matan. – La abrazo fraternalmente y con diversión le despeino el cabello, siempre manteniendo la mirada a Seung Jo. – Pero si ya has terminado, tenemos que irnos.

– ¿Eh… pues…? – giro a ver a Seung Jo, quien le advertía con la mirada que no se fuera. – Si. Justo cuando llegabas estábamos terminando la plática.

– ¡De que hablas! Tú y yo aun no terminamos de hablar.

– No le grites. – Valiéndose de sus habilidades, Woo Bin atravesó su cuerpo entre Ha Ni y Seung Jo. Lo miro de forma fría, de la misma forma que miraba a los cientos de esbirros que trabajaban para él. – Y no la molestes más. Oh Ha Ni es parte de mi familia desde que empezó a salir con mi hermano, y tú no quieres saber lo que le pasa a aquellos que perturban la paz de mi familia.

– ¿Es una amenaza? – pregunto Seung Jo, indiferente y furioso a la par.

– Yo no amenazo, yo prevengo.

Y dejando a Beak Seung Jo con la palabra en la boca y una furia indescriptible, empezó a caminar, llevando consigo a una Oh Ha Ni pensativa.

* * *

**Yo se que muchas de ustedes entraron en modo pervertido al leer lo de JaeBin, pero a mí no se me da mucho eso de escribir capítulos subidos de tono, así que dudo que llegue a hacer esta historia "M". Es que para mi esta historia es muy dulce –si dejamos de lado los problemas– y si escribo lemon, echare a perder mi imagen mental de inocencia que le tengo a DC. En fin… ahora tenemos a la pareja explosiva como un par de conejitos –cada vez queriendo mas xD–.**

**¡Y Oh Ha Ni! Dios, hasta a mi me sorprendió que siguiera con la mentira (créanme, me costo mucho escribir eso…buuuee… de hecho no). Pense en enfrentar a Ji Hoo con Seung Jo, pero naah, es muy pronto. Asi que mande al Song. ¿Verdad que una pelea hubiera estado entretenida? Pero será para la próxima.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo y… si usted unnie va a amenazarme, he creado un buzon de quejas. Es cuestión de marcar "000000000000…(infinito)" y dejar su mensaje de voz, gracias ^^**

**¡Gracias a todas las que dejaron review! Creo que no he respondido a todos, pero lo hare en estos dias ^^**

**Les informo y a la vez, invito, a una pagina dedicada a fics en español sobre distintos Idols y actores asiáticos. Incluso yo estoy publicando otra historia ahí, solo que en esta, SS501 son los protagonistas. Solo necesitas tu cuenta facebook para entrar (usa el buscador de face): /FanFiction Boys Over Flowers**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Es viernes… esperen… es jueves! ¿Entonces porque estoy actualizando? Pues porque no lo hice la semana pasada y porque vi que el capitulo iba a salir muy raro si metía todas las ideas que tenia, así que lo tuve que cortar hasta la mitad de lo planeado, así que no esta tan extenso, pero será más ameno a la hora de leer.**

**Como sabran, ninguno de los dos dramas me pertenecen, de ser asi, en BBF Yi-Jeong hubiera tenido al menos un beso con Ga-Eul, Woo-Bin seria mi esclavo personal y en Playful kiss Oh Ha-Ni definitivamente le hubiera dado algunos buenos golpes a Beak Seung-Jo por su estupidez.**

**IMPORTANTE: ¡Esta prohibido la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia! Es mía de mí. Solo la publico en esta página y en una en facebook: /Fan Fiction Boys Over Flowers, así que si la vez en otra parte, me avisas. Recuerda decir no al plagio, por favor.**

* * *

**Destinos Cruzados.**

Capitulo 9

.

.

.

_Sin titulo._

* * *

El trayecto hacia el departamento que compartía con Jae Kyung, nunca se le había hecho tan largo a Oh Ha Ni como ese día. En el asiento del conductor, Song Woo Bin mantenía la mirada fija en la calle, o al menos, es lo que aparentaba. Después de años de entrenamiento y constante alerta para mantener su trasero y el de sus amigos a salvo, Woo Bin podía vigilar a cualquier persona con una discreción sorprendente. Y era justo lo que hacía: vigilar los ademanes nerviosos y decena de gestos desesperados que Ha Ni, desde que había subido al carro.

Estaba alterada, muy alterada.

– ¿Todo bien Little Lady? – pregunto por cortesía, y para que mentir, por diversión. Era obvio que la chica estaba a disgusto después del encuentro con su exnovio y la pequeña –o tal vez no tanto– mentira que se habían montado.

– Eh… claro… solo… usted cree que… bueno…

– Inhala, exhala… inhala, exhala Little Lady. Más despacio y nos entenderemos mejor.

Los grandes ojos de Ha Ni empezaron a cristalizarse.

– ¡Lo que hice estuvo mal! ¡No debí mentir! ¿Qué pasara cuando Ji Hoo-sunbae se entere? ¿O cuando sus amigos se enteren? ¡O la familia de él! Pensaran que yo solo… ¡Oh dios mío! No debí decirle eso a Seung Jo.

Decir que Oh Ha Ni estaba alterada era poco: histérica era la palabra correcta para definirla en ese instante.

– ¡Yoh, pequeña! Calmada. Ji Hoo no se molestara, solo es cuestión de explicarle las cosas. Él es muy comprensivo. Lo importante es que pusiste a ese sujeto en su lugar ¡Mira que tratar a una damita tan linda como tú así!

Ha Ni abrió la boca para hablar a favor de Seung Jo, justificando su comportamiento, pero las palabras se quedaron en su boca. ¿Por qué tenía que defenderle? Haciendo memoria, podía contar con los dedos de una sola de su mano las veces que Seung Jo le había defendido abiertamente de otras personas ¡Y le sobraban dedos!

No sabía de donde estaba sacando el valor para actuar de ese modo; tal vez eran las influencias de Jae Kyung, Jan Di y Ga Eul, el sentir el apoyo de cuatro hombres que habían demostrado ser todos unos caballeros sobreprotectores con quienes consideraban su familia, o un poquito de ambas. Lo único que sabia a conciencia, era que desde que tenía la compañía de ellos, la vida se mostraba frente a ella con otro rostro.

No es que ella no apreciara la ayuda que en el pasado Min Ah y Joo Ri le brindaron, pero ellas eran diferentes. La escucharon, la apoyaron, pero su visión del mundo no era tan diferente como la de ella. Las tres eran jóvenes adolescentes que poco sabían de la vida. En cambio, con Jae Kyung y sus amigos, el panorama se mostraba distinto. Le enseñaban a ser fuerte, aprender de sus debilidades y usarlas a su favor para ser una mejor persona. En poco tiempo, Oh Ha Ni había aprendido a valorarse a sí misma, ver por ella primero y después por las personas que le rodeaban.

– ¿Estoy haciendo bien Woo Bin-ssi? – Preguntó temerosa – aunque Ji Hoo-sunbae no se moleste… mentir nunca es bueno.

– "_Que tire la primera piedra quien esté libre de pecado"_, bueno, o algo así dice un dicho muy popular. Todos hemos mentido alguna vez, y pues en tu caso, es por una buena causa ¿No? – ella asintió – ¡Pues no se diga más! A partir de hoy, pasas a ser mi cuñada.

– ¡Ah, Woo Bin-ssi! No lo digas así – dijo una muy apenada Ha Ni, deseando ser un avestruz y esconder su cara en el hoyo más profundo. – Las cosas pueden ser malinterpretadas.

Song rio a carcajada limpia, ante la inocencia de Ha Ni. Claro que las cosas serian mal interpretadas por todo el mundo, y justamente eso, era lo que él y sus cómplices –Jae Kyung, Yi Jeong y Jun Pyo– deseaban.

– Bueno, bueno, la paz – dijo, agitando un pañuelo blanco desechable, fingiendo que se rendía. – ¿Por cierto, no gustas que te lleve directo a donde está la mono? No me da mucha confianza dejarte en el departamento, sola. Ese sujeto podría aparecer.

– Eh… pues… como gustes.

El niño interior de Woo Bin salto de felicidad. Definitivamente ese día se había levantado del lado correcto de la cama; todo le estaba saliendo a la perfección.

* * *

Jan Di siempre había visto a su suegra como una mujer frívola, cínica, ambiciosa, convenenciera, manipuladora, cruel y un sinfín de adjetivos negativos. No era culpa de nadie que tuviera ese concepto, bueno, si, de Kang Hee Soo y la forma horrible en la que le había tratado desde siempre. El comienzo entre nuera y suegra empezó tenso y siguió así por años, por eso, verla ahí, frente a ella, tan servicial y atenta, le ponía los nervios de punta.

– ¡Jan Di querida! ¿Quieres mas te?

– Jan Di ¡No te esfuerces! Yo lo hago por ti.

– Jan Di ¿Vamos de compras?

– Jan Di ¿Prefieres carne de res, verduras o pasta para la comida?

Jan Di aquí y allá. La futura madre había escuchado su nombre tantas veces de labios de su suegra, que estaba empezando a creer que se desgastaría. Eres increíble ver como la orgullosa Kang se transformaba en una mujer comprensiva y atenta, todo por el nieto o nieta, que venía en camino.

Jun Pyo y Jan Di estuvieron todo un día quebrándose la cabeza, buscando la mejor forma de darle la noticia a la cabeza de la familia Goo –porque si, aunque lo negaran, esa mujer seguía siendo vista a los ojos de la sociedad como la persona que lideraba la familia–, además de imaginando las posibles reacciones que Kang llegaría a tener. Se prepararon psicológicamente y reunieron a toda la familia en una cena en casa –era mejor contar con aliados como el señor Goo y Joon Hee, la encantadora hermana de Jun Pyo–, pero nada, absolutamente nada les hubiera preparado para lo sucedido.

El señor Goo estaba complacido con la noticia, pero Kang Hee Soo estaba radiante. Desde ese día su comportamiento hacia Jan Di cambio radicalmente, complaciéndola y mimándola, tratándola amablemente y dándole regalos casi a diario.

Kang estaba loca con la idea de tener una nieta.

– Tu suegra me asusta – susurro Ga Eul a su mejor amiga. Ella también paso a ser tratada de forma más amable, no tanto como a Jan Di, pero se notaba la diferencia contra el pasado. Y aun así, a Ga Eul le intimidaba a un mas la sonrisa amable de Kang, que el seño fruncido de antaño.

– A mi también, pero Jun Pyo dice que las cosas no nos pudieron haber salido mejor. Habíamos planeado mudarnos si su madre se ponía pesada, pero he de reconocer que ese cambio le ha sentado bien, no solo para mi tranquilidad, sino para toda la familia.

– Pues a mi todavía no me convence…

– No seas paranoica – asevero Jan Di –. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

– Si tú lo dices.

Ga Eul tomo un sorbo a su taza de té. Por la mañana, había acompañado a su futura suegra con la modista. Los preparativos de la boda ya estaban en proceso y aunque Choi Su Min se estaba encargando de casi todo, había algunas cosas en donde Ga Eul era imprescindible. Para antes de medio día, estuvo libre, y al no tener que regresar al trabajo –había pedido el día libre–, se decidió por visitar a su amiga Jan Di.

– ¿Cómo va el asunto de la boda? – pregunto seriamente Jan Di, haciendo notar que no se refería a los asuntos banales.

Ga Eul suspiro.

– El abuelo de Yi Jeong aun sigue sosteniendo que solo quiero casarme por dinero y que no soy lo que él desea para su nieto.

– ¡Pero que se cree ese… ese señor! – bramo la castaña.

– Tranquila, no es bueno para la bebe que te exaltes – le tranquilizo Ga Eul –, además, So Min-ssi e incluso el padre de Yi Jeong se han puesto completamente a nuestro favor. Y ni que decir de Yi Jeong. En la última visita volvió a discutir con su abuelo por defenderme.

El cabeza de la familia So, a pesar del anuncio del compromiso, seguía viendo la unión como algo descabellado y porque no, horroroso. Después de la fiesta, el mayor había llamado no solo a Yi Jeong, sino a los padres de éste y uno que otro primo y tío.

La reunión familiar estuvo llena de gritos, reclamos, advertencias y argumentos estúpidos; eran todos contra Yi Jeong y su matrimonio. El joven ceramista miro a toda su familia con rencor y ganas de estrangularlos –o lanzarlos al rio Han en dado caso que lo primero no funcionara–. Por su parte, Su Min se mantuvo firme en su decisión de apoyar a su hijo, y una vez que su paciencia llego a límite, termino por amenazar no solo con retirar la parte de la herencia que le correspondía, sino que pediría el divorcio y haría público todas las relaciones extramaritales que su marido tubo y tenia.

Con semejante amenaza, no solo el abuelo So dio el grito al cielo. Algunos tíos de Yi Jeong miraron con furia a la mujer y exigieron al padre de éste que pusiera a su mujer en su lugar, pero para sorpresa de todos, So Hyun Sub se paso a favor de su hijo y mujer.

– Quien lo diría de Yi Jeong-sunbae.

– ¡Oye! Yi Jeong es un gran hombre – se quejo Ga Eul.

– Yah, eso es ahora, pero yo lo conocí siendo un mujeriego y un poquito cobarde. ¡No me hagas esas caras! – Advirtió, al ver el rostro de su mejor amiga. – Sabes que tengo razón. Pero me alegro que cambiara, admito que él es lo mejor para ti.

– Yi Jeong es único – contesto con voz atontada.

* * *

Woo Bin y Ha Ni avanzaban por los largos pasillos de la empresa "JK" sin mucha prisa. Habían decidido dejar el tema de Ji Hoo y el falso noviazgo para otro día, o mejor dicho, para cuando hablaran con el involucrado, así que se entretenían hablando sobre el examen de cambio de especialidad de Oh Ha Ni.

– Estoy seguro que pasaras, tuviste al mejor maestro – dijo el príncipe, refiriéndose a Ji Hoo–. Además, Jan Di lo pudo pasar, y es algo mala para los estudios, pero no le digas que yo dije eso – término diciendo, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Oh Ha Ni hico un puchero de silencio, asegurándole a Woo Bin que su secreto estaba a salvo con ella.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la secretaria de Jae Kyung, ésta les negó el acceso a la oficina, sin siquiera darles una mirada, alegando que tenía órdenes de no molestarla el resto del día. Oh Ha Ni se sintió morir de pena, sin embargo, Woo Bin aclaro la garganta.

– Lo siento, pero la señori… – cuando la secretaria choco la vista con el pecho del Song, sintió ruborizarse, pero cuando tuvo completo panorama del cuerpo fornido e imponente, empezó a tartamudear.

– Inténtelo una vez más. Dígale que Song Woo Bin quiere verla.

– Eh… s-si…

La secretaria se giro un poco, tomo torpemente el teléfono y cruzo algunas palabras con Jae Kyung.

– S-señor Song Woo Bin… en verdad… ella n-no puede recibirlo-o… – Woo Bin entorno los ojos. Él ya se imaginaba algo así de parte de la chica mono.

– Esta mono… dígale que si a Oh Ha Ni también la rechazara.

La mujer hizo el mismo procedimiento, pero con un resultado diferente. Woo Bin en su mente empezaba a sacar teorías, pero todas le llevaban al mismo resultado: Jae Kyung estaba demasiado impactada con lo acontecido dos noches atrás, que se escondía de él como un ratón huye de un gato. Su ego creció unos decibeles más, pero tan rápido como subió, fue destruido con la mirada de indiferencia que Jae Kyung le dio una vez que estuvo dentro de la oficina.

– En verdad no era mi intención dejarlos fuera, pero tengo mucho trabajo – la mono señalo las carpetas y documentación sobre su escritorio –, pero tampoco pienso dejarte en manos de este sujeto poco caballeroso – dijo Ha Jae Kyung a Ha Ni.

– ¡No queríamos interrumpir Jae Kyung-unnie! Lo siento – se disculpo la menor, haciendo una reverencia a casi noventa grados.

– Tranquila. Pero espero no les importe esperar una media hora, en lo que termino esto ¿Si?

– Claro que no. Nosotros esperamos ¿Verdad Woo Bin-ssi?

Pero el Song se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de entender porque Jae Kyung ante su presencia no se sonrojaba, no se ponía nerviosa, no le miraba con enojo o le lanzaba comentarios mordaces ¡Simplemente le trataba indiferente! A él, a Song Woo Bin. Después de compartir una noche maravillosa. ¡Ninguna mujer después de tener sexo con él le había hecho tal desplante!

Por su parte, Jae Kyung apenas y había tenido tiempo de desparramar una cantidad exagerada de papeles, carpetas, catálogos y uno que otro libro relacionado con la administración en su escritorio y fingir que estaba saturada de trabajo. El asunto de Woo Bin le tenía tan ausente que prefirió pedir a su secretaria que denegara el acceso a todo el mundo –incluyendo a su padre–. Pero su mala suerte era tanta, que el motivo de sus traumas elegía ese día para presentarse en su trabajo ¡El descarado se había valido de la tierna e inocente Oh Ha Ni para llegar hasta ella! Bueno, eso no lo podía comprobar, pero era una teoría muy factible.

Jae Kyung se entretuvo un rato más con los papeles que tenia a la mano. Necesitaba una buena estrategia para enfrentar todo lo que Woo Bin le hacía sentir, y leer cosas aburridas de la empresa siempre lograban ponerla apática a todo y a todos. Al cabo de cuarenta y cinco minutos, estaba lo suficiente atiborrada de clausulas, contratos y una que otra ley. Con la cabeza llena de esa información y concentrándose solo en Oh Ha Ni, logro dejar las empresas "JK" en compañía de Woo Bin sin alterarse demasiado.

Los tres partieron rumbo a casa de Ji Hoo.

Oh Ha Ni, muerta de los nervios, tratando de formar un discurso en su mente, tanto para agradecerle a su sunbae por la ayuda con sus estudios, como para explicarle en el enredo que su gran boca había ocasionado.

Jae Kyung, repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez la información de la empresa, buscando alejar los recuerdos del cuerpo, caricias, aroma y voz de Woo Bin… lo cual no era nada sencillo. No teniéndolo a menos de un metro de distancia, taladrándola con la mirada de forma no tan disimulada.

Y Song Woo Bin, en plan de depredador. Había encontrado una presa rebelde, escurridiza e impredecible…

…pero no por ello, imposible.

* * *

**^^ Woo Bin este enojadito porque Jae no le presta atención… hay estos hombres de hoy en día, se creen super machos xD creen que con una noche de sexo son lo máximo, unas buenas cachetadas es lo que hay que darles. ¿Y que si que ha pasado con Seung Jo? Pues nada, que lo he tirado a los leones… bueno, no, pero he seguido un consejillo por ahí y le he regalado un cubo de esos de colores para que se entretenga. En cuanto a Ji Hoo, le ha dado un desmayo porque se ha leído el capitulo anterior, creo que se traumo en pensar lo que las fans de Seung jo le harán :) ¡Asi que prometan locas amantes de don cubo de hielo que no harán nada!**

**Pdt: ¿A que doña Kang da miedito con una sonrisa bondadosa en la cara? xDD**

**A todas las que dejaron reviews, saben que se los agradesco de todo corazon :) ¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

**Les informo y a la vez, invito, a una pagina dedicada a fics en español sobre distintos Idols y actores asiáticos. Incluso yo estoy publicando otra historia ahí, solo que en esta, SS501 son los protagonistas. Solo necesitas tu cuenta facebook para entrar (usa el buscador de face): /FanFiction Boys Over Flowers**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Despues de 15 dias vengo por fin a actualizar. Ya lo habia mencionado antes, pero se los recuerdo, como ya entre a clases, lo mas seguro es que las actualizaciones definitivamente sean cada 15 dias. Yo se que ustedes son un amor y me entenderán, sino, igual, no pueden hacer nada XDDD (a menos que consideren hacer algo malo a mis maestros)**

**Como sabran, ninguno de los dos dramas me pertenecen, de ser asi, en BBF Yi-Jeong hubiera tenido al menos un beso con Ga-Eul, Woo-Bin seria mi esclavo personal y en Playful kiss Oh Ha-Ni definitivamente le hubiera dado algunos buenos golpes a Beak Seung-Jo por su estupidez.**

**IMPORTANTE: ¡Esta prohibido la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia! Es mía de mí. Solo la publico en esta página y en una en facebook: /Fan Fiction Boys Over Flowers, así que si la vez en otra parte, me avisas. Recuerda decir no al plagio, por favor.**

* * *

**Destinos Cruzados.**

Capitulo 10

.

.

.

_La idea._

* * *

– Deberías intentarlo – comento casualmente Yoon Seok Young. Ji Hoo miro a su abuelo desconcertado. La cena estaba transcurriendo tan tranquila y tan silenciosa como siempre, apenas y habían cruzado palabras de agradecimiento por la comida; ambos demasiado cansados por su ajetreado día. Ji Hoo parpadeo y al no encontrar sentido a las palabras, continúo cenando. – Ah, este niño… – gimió lastimeramente el anciano – me refiero a la idea del joven Woo Bin, la verdad… yo estoy de acuerdo con él.

A Ji Hoo le tomo tres segundos entender la conversación y dos más en ahogarse con el arroz en su boca. Seok Young miro a su nieto entre curioso y divertido.

– ¡Estuviste espiando mis conversaciones privadas! – reclamo.

– Mas respeto a tus mayores, niño – contraataco el expresidente – y yo no espió nada, no es mi culpa que Woo Bin y tú discutan como mujeres de mercado. Asshh, si hasta la vecina del final de la calle debió escuchar la plática.

– Abuelo…

– Además, ya me estoy haciendo viejo ¿Acaso pretendes que muera sin conocer a mis bisnietos?

– Abuelo… – reclamo en un tono ligeramente más serio, pero el mayor seguía con la mirada perdida y hablando, ignorando olímpicamente a Ji Hoo.

–… deberías considerar a este viejo, y claro, las palabras sabias de Woo Bin. Si yo siempre he dicho que ese niño si sabe de la vida. ¡Hay! ¿Por qué no me toco a mí también un nieto normal? – Seok Young le dio un suave trago a su te. Al frente, Ji Hoo le miraba duramente. – Entonces… ¿Cuándo me la presentaras?

El príncipe de los F4 limpio elegantemente los restos de comida –inexistentes– que pudiera tener. Sabía de antemano que cuando a su abuelo se le metía una idea en la cabeza, podía a llegar a ser más terco que la madre de Jun Pyo. Así que sin decir una sola palabra se retiro del comedor.

– ¡El martes tengo libre! – fue lo último que escucho gritar a su abuelo.

Ji Hoo negó entre divertido y molesto con la cabeza.

Nunca le había gustado que las personas intentaran dirigir su vida o tomar decisiones que solo le correspondían a él. Aunque debía reconocer que en esa ocasión no le estaban exigiendo nada, solo lo aconsejaban, en el caso de su abuelo, muy a su estilo. Y aun así, estaba molesto. Desato el nudo de la corbata, se saco la camisa y finalmente los zapatos, quedando solo en su fino pantalón blanco. Miró la cama de reojo pero prefirió ir hacia el ventanal; tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, no era hora de dormir.

* * *

Esa tarde no había sido como otra de tantas. Un poco pasado el medio día Woo Bin le había llamado para avisar que lo esperaba para comer en su casa –y con su casa, es igual a decir la casa del Yoon–. Ji Hoo, intrigado, había suspendido su visita al consultorio y mandado un mensaje a Oh Ha Ni para cancelar su sesión de estudio.

Sonrió al recordar que lo último fue inútil, ya que al llegar a su casa, su amigo le esperaba en compañía de Ha Jae Kyung y Ha Ni. Aunque al momento, sonreír no fue su reacción. Lo primero que imagino al ver la cara triste de su pequeña amiga y la seriedad en Woo Bin fue que algo malo le había sucedido. No estuvo tan equivocado, aunque tampoco podía considerar una discusión con un ex celoso algo tan terrible.

_"Pero tampoco es bueno, tomando en cuenta que parte es mi culpa_" se reprendió mentalmente.

La visita fue de todo menos tranquila.

Oh Ha Ni fue la primera en hablar. Le conto su versión de los hechos, pero sobretodo, se disculpo al menos una decena de veces por su atrevimiento. Ji Hoo tan solo suspiro y semi sonrió. El era de las personas que no le gustaba mentir, pero en lo que llevaba tratando a Ha Ni, podía casi apostar que a ella tampoco; si la pequeña había mentido fue porque la situación le supero. La escucho atentamente, sin interrumpirla. En todo momento, Jae Kyung y Woo Bin se limitaron a hacer pequeños comentarios o muecas, negando o asintiendo, curiosamente siempre coincidían cuando se trataba de hablar mal del tal Beak Seung Jo; Ji Hoo se sorprendía de la forma tan similar de ser de ambos: Los dos parecían niños pequeños e inmaduros.

Fue una comida ligeramente amarga. Jae y Woo Bin expresaban su disconformidad en contra de Seung Jo, Ha Ni en todo momento se mantuvo retraída, tímida y un poco triste y Ji Hoo… Ji Hoo tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

Ji Hoo tras mucho meditar, pero sobretodo, al ver y sentir la incomodidad en Ha Ni, decidió no desmentirían el rumor pero tampoco lo afirmarían, de esa forma no estarían mintiendo. Se limitarían a dejar que las personas a su alrededor se imaginaran lo que se les antojara.

– Sacaran las conclusiones que más les apetezcan. No será responsabilidad de nosotros si imaginan de más o de menos – explico Ji Hoo. Oh Ha Ni le miro aun con culpabilidad por meterlo en problemas ajenos, pero un abrazo de Jae Kyung y la sonrisa relajada de Woo Bin le tranquilizaron.

Para el atardecer la charla había dejado atrás a Seung Jo, concentrándose en la prueba para cambio de especialidad de Ha Ni. Jae Kyung era la que se mostraba más emocionada. Su hiperactiva mente ya estaba planeando una fiesta para festejar los resultados.

– Pero ni siquiera sabemos si aprobaré – dijo una Ha Ni apenada.

– ¿Bromeas? Teniendo a Ji Hoo-ssi como tutor, es imposible que no te acepten. En dado caso de que los resultados no sean positivos, lo cual dudo mi pequeña amiga, igual vamos a festejar. Tus esfuerzos no pueden '_pasar por_ _noche'_.

La energía y buena vibra de Jae Kyung no tardo en contagiarse, no le tomo demasiado esfuerzo convencer a Woo Bin, después de todo, se trataba de fiesta, y el Song era amante de las fiestas. Por parte de Ji Hoo y Ha Ni fue un poco más complicado, pero terminaron aceptando los planes de Ha.

– La única condición es que no involucres a Jun Pyo. – Ji Hoo miro seriamente a Jae Kyung. – Creo que nuestra Ha Ni no se sentiría a gusto con toda Corea en su fiesta.

Porque era bien conocido lo extravagante y exagerado que llegaba a ser el heredero del imperio Shinhwa.

Jae Kyung hizo un mohín de disgusto.

Cuando llego el momento de despedirse, Woo Bin argumento que necesitaba tratar algunos temas de trabajo con Ji Hoo; se disculpo con ambas chicas y aun en contra de la voluntad de Jae Kyung, las envió a casa en compañía de una buena cantidad de guardaespaldas. Él siempre había sido desconfiado por naturaleza y un sobreprotector con sus amigos, y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, solo el pensar que algo le pasara a Jae le ponía los nervios de punta. Sin que ésta fuera consciente, se había convertido en alguien importante en la vida del príncipe de la mafia.

– Y bien ¿Qué pasa entre Jae Kyung-ssi y tú? – pregunto a quemarropa Ji Hoo, una vez que estuvieron solos.

Woo Bin se pateo mentalmente. Olvidaba a momentos que tratar con Ji Hoo no era lo mismo que con Jun Pyo. El príncipe de los F4 era astuto y tenía un sexto sentido para captar lo que otros no. Tosió ligeramente.

– Además del '_yo te odio y tú me odias'_, nada nuevo – comento, fingiendo demencia. Pero Ji Hoo era demasiado inteligente para tragarse las mentiras y demasiado observador para no notar los casi insignificantes cambios en el comportamiento de su amigo.

Además le conocía de toda la vida, entre ellos, mentir no era una opción muy viable.

– Pues es muy curioso…

– ¿Qué es curioso? – Woo Bin sabía que era una trampa psicológica, pero no tenía muchas posibilidades de escapar del interrogatorio.

– Pues mi imaginación, eso es curioso. Creo que imagine ver como acariciabas una de las piernas de Jae Kyung-ssi, también imagine tu mirada dilatada y esas sonrisas de idiota que estuviste poniendo durante las últimas cinco horas, pero sobretodo, me imagine ver que has mandado el doble de tu seguridad a cuidarla. Si, definitivamente necesito un descanso de mis actividades diarias, mi imaginación cada vez es más realista.

El príncipe de la mafia por primera vez en muchos años sintió que se ruborizaba, cual chiquillo de instituto. Escondió su sonrisa nerviosa dando un trago al vaso de Wisky que anteriormente se había servido y aun sabiéndose descubierto, continuo con su actitud de "aquí no pasa nada".

– Te comprendo amigo, hay días en los que me sucede lo mismo. Pero nada que un día de descanso no solucione.

Ji Hoo negó con su cabeza. Su amigo podía a llegar a ser un verdadero cínico sin mucho esfuerzo.

– Pero no me quede para hablar de tu excesiva imaginación – dijo Woo Bin inmediatamente, sin dar oportunidad a Ji Hoo para continuar con la plática anterior, donde él era el blanco – sino de Little Lady.

– ¿Acaso pasó algo más? – cuestiono un preocupado Ji Hoo. Después de escuchar las versiones de Ha Ni y Jae Kyung, podía concluir que el ex de la pequeña era un hombre con un temperamento inestable, celoso y posesivo.

– Tranquilo. Las cosas sucedieron tal como te explico Little Lady.

– ¿Entonces? – Ji Hoo estaba curioso, pero al ver la sonrisa ladina de Woo Bin y el brillo en sus ojos, deseo no haber preguntado.

– Ji Hoo… – Woo Bin relajo sus hombros y de forma inconsciente llevo una de sus manos a su nuca. No sabía muy bien cómo expresar su idea –en realidad era idea de Jae, Jun Pyo y Yi Jeong también– y salir vivo o al menos, sin represalias. – Tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho y me preocupo por ti ¿Verdad? Eres un gran amigo, eres la paciencia y lógica entre los cuatro. Tú nunca me has juzgado…

– Song Woo Bin, deja de dar rodeos – le corto Ji Hoo.

– Asshh, eres algo…

– Solo habla. ¿O quieres que sigamos con el tema de Jae Kyung-ssi? Yo no tendría problemas en escuchart…

– Ya, párale a tu imaginación. Que entre la mono y yo no pasa nada – asevero. Aunque claro, Ji Hoo no le creyó. – Y sobre lo otro. Es solo un consejo, se me ha venido a la mente esta mañana, después del incidente con ese sujeto – puso su mejor cara pensativa e inocente. Una mentirilla blanca no estaría de más en esos momentos. Además, seria suicidio hacerle saber a Ji Hoo que entre los F4 y Jae tenían semanas planeando como juntarlo románticamente con Ha Ni. – ¿Por qué no intentas salir en verdad con Oh Ha Ni?

Lo había dicho. Woo Bin se sintió ligeramente más libre y aliviado, aunque al ver el seño fruncido y la mirada de hielo de Ji Hoo, hizo que reconsiderara su sentir.

– ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto un incrédulo Ji Hoo. Quería creer que Woo Bin no había dicho lo que sus oídos habían captado.

– Que deberías intentar salir con Ha Ni – dijo con cuidado.

– ¡Acaso estás loco! – Respingo. – En primer lugar, ella es muy joven para mí y ni hablemos de que ella está enamorada de alguien más. Con Jan Di tuve suficiente de amores no correspondidos.

– No me vengas con excusas tontas. La edad nunca ha sido un problema para ti ¿O acaso tengo que recordarte lo de Seo Hyun-noona? – contra ataco Woo Bin. – Te doy tal vez un poco de razón con lo del exprometido, pero vamos Ji Hoo, no hay nada imposible para un F4.

– Olvídalo Woo Bin. Esta conversación es absurda – dijo Ji Hoo, tratando de zanjar el tema.

El príncipe de la mafia suspiro.

– Ji Hoo…

– Que lo dejes. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Mi vida amorosa la decido yo, no tú o los chicos. Así que desde ya te advierto, no quiero saber que empiezan a hacer planes absurdos o que intentan hacerle segunda a cupido.

El tono de Ji Hoo era firme y diplomático, dando a entender que hablaba muy enserio. Pero Woo Bin tenía un buen presentimiento respecto a Oh Ha Ni, algo dentro de él le gritaba que no desistiera. Era algo que no podía explicar con palabras, ni el mismo podía entenderse, pero para él era algo obvio. Desde que había conocido a quien autodenomino Little Lady, supo que tenía algo especial y tras esos meses conociéndola, ya se hacia una idea de que "era eso".

Oh Ha Ni era una mujer joven, más joven que ellos y aun así, había pasado por situaciones complicadas; siendo una niña había perdido a su madre, también había sufrido algunas carencias económicas y tenía años detrás de un hombre que solo le daba migajas de amor. Pero lo más sorprendente de Oh Ha Ni, era esa determinación por lograr lo que se propusiera y seguir aferrada a sus sueños, aun cuando todo parecía estar en contra de ella.

Woo Bin era consciente que en el mundo existían personas que tenían vidas mucho más complicadas que su pequeña Little Lady, pero no cualquier persona podía presumir de tener el corazón puro y sentimientos nobles. Ha Ni era inocente, dulce, atenta y con la facilidad para dar amor sin medida y restricción. En pocas palabras era una mujer de esas que estaban casi extintas. Para el príncipe de la mafia, era más que obvio que ella era la mujer perfecta para su amigo y viceversa.

Y se lo hizo saber.

Además, había un detalle extra. Tal vez ni sus amigos, ni Jae Kyung ni es mismo Ji Hoo lo notara, pero él sí. Él era experto en captar los pequeños detalles –herencia familiar de sobrevivencia–. El príncipe de los F4 después de Jan Di se había sumido en una soledad y mutismo del que nadie le había podido sacar, su corazón había sido tan dañado que se encerró en un mundo paralelo. Ji Hoo estaba con ellos y a la vez no. Era algo muy complicado de explicar, pero todo se resumía a indiferencia y apatía, disfrazadas de modales y caballerosidad. Pero desde aquel viaje a Nueva Caledonia, Ji Hoo había cambiado ligeramente, era algo mínimo, pero ahí estaba.

Se había vuelto a abrir al mundo. Y todo gracias a la compañía de Ha Ni.

Por eso Woo Bin estaba seguro que el destino había jugado a su favor para reunirlos. Oh Ha Ni, con su dulce presencia, estaba logrando sanar el corazón de Ji Hoo. Y podía apostar su hermoso Lothus, que Ji Hoo, con su personalidad de príncipe, era el indicado para amar a Ha Ni como lo merecía.

– Solo piénsalo Bro. No te cierres a la posibilidad del amor por tu pasado – Ji Hoo abrió la boca para replicar, pero Woo Bin le paro. – Además, esta vez tienes una ventaja que con Jan Di no…

Ji Hoo levanto una de sus cejas de forma elegante, invitando a su amigo a que terminara de hablar.

– Beak Seung Jo no es tu amigo.

Y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, se despidió.

* * *

Ji Hoo masajeo el puente de su nariz. Desde la partida de Woo Bin había estado dándole vuelta a sus palabras. La voz de su amigo se repetía como disco rayado en su mente, y tras la cena, se le había unido la voz de su abuelo. Miro al cielo, buscando en las estrellas una respuesta, lo cual era muy infantil, pero todas las soluciones lógicas se le habían agotado.

– Necesito unas vacaciones…

Pero sabía que no estaba en condiciones de tomárselas: tenía que acudir a la universidad, a la fundación, al consultorio y a dar clases a Ha Ni. Sonrió ante su último pensamiento. Al parecer ese día, no importara lo que pensara, todo desembocaba en ella.

Ta vez, solo tal vez, debería dejar de pensar tanto y dejar que las cosas ocurrieran según el destino les tuviera planeadas.

* * *

**A partir de aquí empiezan un poco los problemas. Por fin termine de hacer el borrador de ideas, y les dire que DestinosCruzados no pasara de los 20 capitulos. No tengo mucho para comentar hoy, esta haciendo mucho calor y tengo problemas con la compu y eso me pone de mal humor -.- asi que solo me resta decir…. Hasta dentro de 15 dias (o esa es la intención).**

****** ¡Gracias por su apoyo y por todos los lindos reviews!**

**Les informo y a la vez, invito, a una pagina dedicada a fics en español sobre distintos Idols y actores asiáticos. Incluso yo estoy publicando otra historia ahí, solo que en esta, SS501 son los protagonistas. Solo necesitas tu cuenta facebook para entrar (usa el buscador de face): /FanFiction Boys Over Flowers**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**


End file.
